Tell or I will
by jj87
Summary: Charlie has found herself in a mess and an abusive relationship, what happens when the abuse moves onto Ruby to keep her quiet after she finds out...will she tell anyone the secret even her mum doesn't know? And what will Brax do once he finds out what's being happening to his daughter and the woman he loves WARNING! domestic abuse inside.Charlie/Brax/Ruby fic with the usual cast.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay before we get started I want to say a few things and clear up a few things about this story. Firstly I would like to thank those of you who pm'd me, I haven't forgotten about my other stories I just keep getting new ideas and have to get them out I will eventually get back to the others so bear with me :) **

**Secondly about this story- Charlie and Brax have two kids Ruby and Nathan, Ruby is sixteen and Nathan is thirteen. Charlie has another son Jessie he's nineteen and living in the city he was the one Charlie fell pregnant on after her attack by Grant not Ruby so again Brax is Ruby's dad.**

**Charlie and Brax are not together anymore but have remained close as friends- Charlie is seeing a guy called Shayne for the last three years. Some of you might have copped that I like to have Jack Holden as her brother in my stories along with other old characters- mainly Hayley so again this story is no different except she has four brothers…that's the baseline, this chapter jumps right into it but I will clear up a lot of things in the next chapter- enjoy **

**Oh and this story has a bit of domestic violence in it so don't read if it makes u uncomfortable or anything.**

* * *

Charlie sat alone in her lounge in the dark looking at the family photo on the fire place- that was when they were happy- she regretted it every day- that she didn't give Brax a second chance and had moved on with Shayne… that was three years ago now. Sighing she looked at the mess on the floor, getting down on her knees she started to pick up the broken glass from the coffee table- something she found herself doing most nights now, if it wasn't the table broken it was something else- the reason for tonight's fight was Shayne wasn't happy she didn't have milk stupid right? After clearing up the mess she walked to the bathroom and turned the light on, looking at her black eye in the mirror she sighed again and let a tear fall why am I putting up with this? She wiped her face quickly when the front door opened.

"Sorry we're late mum dad couldn't get his car started!" Ruby called from the lounge.

"Hey guys have a good weekend with dad?" she asked.

"Yeah mum Heath was hilarious being a dad has changed him," Nathan said throwing himself onto the sofa.

"What happened here mum, where's the glass out of the table?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that- silly me I was rushing around and tripped over my bag landing on it and banging my face so I had to throw it out."

"Wow again mum didn't you do that like two weeks ago with the old one?" Nathan said shaking his head.

Ruby however wasn't convinced she knew her mum and her boyfriend were having problems… maybe he lashed out again? She was referring to a night a few months back, she walked in to see Shayne hit Charlie she was horrified but both had reassured her saying it was a heat of the moment and it was the first and last time. She stood up and grabbed Nathan off the sofa "don't you have homework to finish for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he sighed "mum can't you just write me a note?" He whined.

"I will not you'll get in and do it you should have done it before you went to dads," Charlie chuckled.

"Fine goodnight then," he huffed and kissed Charlie on the cheek before going up to his room.

"So what really happened here mum?" Ruby said as soon as he was out of sight.

"I told you I fell," she said waving her off and going into the kitchen.

Ruby followed her "mum I heard you guys fighting Thursday night too it's getting worse he seems to be getting more violent with you! I am going to tell J-" she stopped talking when the front door opened.

"Babe?" Shayne yelled.

"Ruby nothing is going on so drop it and don't tell anyone anything!" she hissed "in here!" She called.

"Hey, got that stuff from the shop," he said and stuck his head in "ah you two are back did you have a good weekend with your dad?" he asked while slipping his hand around Charlie's shoulder.

Ruby didn't miss the way Charlie flinched when he did "uh yeah it was great dad took us to see Rocco Heath's doing a great job so far… I'm gonna go to bed I've a test tomorrow so I want to study for a while," she kissed Charlie on the cheek "night mum, night Shayne," she said and hurried out of the room.

She sat on her bed in a daze why was mum lying- why is she covering it up? she asked herself, she missed the door opening and Shayne slip in "you'll keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you," he snarled.

"Excuse me?" Ruby said and stood up "get the hell out of my room and if you touch my mother again I swear I will tell my dad and uncles!" She hissed.

Shayne laughed and walked over to her "you wouldn't because trust me they'll believe me and you won't like what happens to you then."

"I'm not afraid of you!" she snapped and took a step closer to him she was a Braxton no one would push her around "I mean it I see her with anymore cuts or bruises I'm telling my dad and YOU won't like what happens to YOU then!" she shot back.

Shayne lashed out and slapped her across the face "take that as a warning you little runt and don't raise your voice to me you spoiled little Brat daddy won't be able to help you if you so much as look at me funny," he walked back to the door laughing at the shocked look on Ruby's face.

She stood like that for a few seconds before she dived for her phone and called her dad- she hung up after the second ring as she heard yelling downstairs. Running to her door she pulled it open and ran to the top of the stairs to listen.

He stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Charlie was folding clothes "I told you not to tell her anything! How many times do I have to tell you something!" he yelled and shoved all the clothes onto the floor.

"I-I didn't tell her anything," Charlie stuttered and took a step back.

"You expect me to believe that I know she saw me once but she still has doubts Charlie! You said she believed you!" he yelled and grabbed her arms roughly.

"You're hurting me let go!" she screeched "Shayne please I didn't tell her anything let go of me!" she yelled trying to pull away from him.

"If she ever- ever looks at me like that again she's outta here do you hear me!" he yelled "do you!" he yelled louder. Charlie was terrified she nodded quickly "good," he said and slapped her hard "don't let us have this conversation again!" he hissed and walked away from her "so how was your day babe?" He asked in a softer tone pulling a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah was alright same old nothing new," Charlie replied as she picked up the clothes and ignored the stinging on her cheek, she'd learned over the last few months to just forget it and act as normal.

"Good," he replied and walked over to her and dropped a kiss on her forehead "leave that come watch tv with me," he said softly taking her hand, Charlie smiled and let him lead her into the lounge.

Ruby stood shaking her head as tears rolled down her face- she ran back to her room as her phone rang from the bed "hello," she sniffed.

"Hey princess, have a missed call from you everything okay?" her dad asked.

"Uh yeah where are you?" she sniffed.

"I'm at work…Rubes are you crying?" He asked worried.

She bit her lip to stop herself from breaking down but it was no use "daddy I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!" She sobbed down the phone.

"Baby what's wrong has something happened?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," she sobbed.

"Are you still home?" He asked.

"Yeah," she sniffed.

"I'll be there in five minutes," he said and hung up.

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath she couldn't go back now she'd already involved her dad and he sure as hell wouldn't let it go, walking along the hall she stopped outside Nathan's room and tipped the door open "Nate," she said softly and stuck her head in- she smiled he was at his desk with his back to her with his earphones on he hadn't heard a thing. She stepped back out of the room and closed the door. Seeing lights pull into their drive she ran back to her room.

Downstairs Charlie and Shayne both jumped at the banging on the door Charlie looked at Shayne before getting up and hurrying to open it "geez Brax!" she hissed when he pushed his way in.

"Where's Ruby?" He asked quickly.

"In her room why?" Charlie asked confused "has something happened?" She asked.

"You tell me-why has she just called me sobbing down the phone Charlie!" He hissed and walked to the stairs.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Charlie yelled and took a step onto the stairs.

Shayne jumped up he was a little panicked now "what did she say?" he asked stopping Brax in his tracks.

Brax sighed and walked back to the bottom "she was crying saying she didn't know what to do."

Charlie looked at Shayne and then back to Brax "do about what? She was fine before she went upstairs."

"Well she's not fine now," he muttered and took the rest of the stairs.

"I better go too," Charlie said and went to follow.

"Leave her babe," Shayne said and pulled her back "she called her dad maybe it's something she's scared to talk about with you."

"Talk about with me…Have you met her dad?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

Shayne chuckled "point taken, I don't know, let him talk to her and then you can go up it might be nothing," he said leading her back to the sofa.

Brax got to Ruby's room and knocked on the door "baby it's me," he said softly.

Ruby had been listening from her door her skin crawled when she heard Shayne talk to her dad like nothing was wrong she jumped off her bed and pulled the door open-she looked quickly at Brax and walked back to her bed she picked up her phone as it beeped and bit her lip- her eyes glazed over as she read it **open your mouth and I swear you'll regret it as soon as he leaves.** She threw her phone down and watched Brax sit beside her he was looking at her his face full of worry she had to think fast…then she thought of the guy bugging her at school. He was a new kid a year older than her he was at her every day "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Hey what have you to be sorry for?" he said and pulled her into him.

"I'm sorry I let it get this far," she said and pulled away from him she got up and walked to her dresser keeping her back to him.

"Let what get far? Rubes what is it?" he asked walking up behind her.

Closing her eyes she let a tear fall at what she was about to do "I'm being hassled by a guy," she said and bit her lip.

"What!" Brax yelled "who?" He growled.

Ruby turned to face him she'd expected this reaction "a guy from my school he won't leave me alone dad, he keeps knocking my books out of my hand tripping me whenever I pass him he's taken stuff from my bag including my lunch money most days," she sighed and sat on the bed "I know I'm not a kid anymore but he's new and older he's just making my life hell at the moment today got too much I'm sorry I called you over," she said and looked up at him.

"I'm glad you told me why didn't you tell Case he'd have sorted him out," Brax said sitting beside her.

Ruby shrugged "because I didn't want him getting into trouble over me."

"Rubes he's your Uncle he's there to look out for you when I can't…What happened to your face?" Brax asked turning it to look closer.

"Oh I fell over my bag," she said quickly putting her hand over the red mark Shayne had left.

"I'll be going to see that kid tomorrow what's his name?"

"No dad really I can handle it I just got a little bit stressed today really it's fine," she said hoping he'd drop it but knowing he wouldn't.

"No guy hassles my daughter and gets away with it!" he yelled and stood up "Ruby name now!"

"Jayden Banks," she said quickly knowing not to lie.

"Right," Brax dropped a kiss on her forehead "don't worry sweetie he won't be at you again," he said "I better get going I have to close Angelo's soon."

Ruby stood up "dad you gotta promise you won't hit him please," she pleaded and hurried over to him "he's only seventeen you'll get into trouble."

Brax smiled and pulled her into a hug "I'm not gonna hit him just give him a warning- but I'm not making promises if I have to go see him again."

Ruby giggled "I think one visit will be enough…thanks dad," she said and looked up at him "I'm sorry if I scared you on the phone."

He smiled again "no worries baby now you better get off to bed it's getting late mum will kill us both night honey and I love ya," he said stepping back from her.

"Love ya too dad-night," she said and walked to her bed.

"I'll be bringing you two to school tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah that's fine," Ruby replied not even bothering to ask the question she knew why he was bringing them.

Charlie was at the bottom of the stairs before Brax had even got halfway down "is she okay?"

"She's fine now," he said "I'm sorry I barged in here I was worried."

"That's okay Brax you staying for a coffee?" Shayne asked rather proud of himself.

"Nah mate thanks but I better get off," he said and took a step towards the door.

"Oh no you don't you'll tell me what happened- what's wrong with her?" Charlie said walking to the kitchen behind Shayne.

He handed Brax a cup "thanks," he said and turned to Charlie "some older guy is hassling her at school she just got a bit upset."

"Hassling her?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, knocking books out of her hand taking her money stuff like that-let me deal with it," he said as Charlie opened her mouth.

"My daughter's being bullied?" She asked shocked. "Why didn't she tell me-anyone?"

"She didn't want to bother you," Brax replied "Charlie really it's fine I'll be having word with the kid tomorrow-don't worry."

"Don't worry? Brax my daughter-our daughter is being bullied by a guy older than her and failed to mention it how can I not worry?" she shrieked.

"Babe, Brax can handle it let him have a word with the kid," Shayne said and walked closer to her "the guy probably fancies her or something."

Brax scoffed "no way mate he won't be getting near her not when I'm done with him," he placed his cup on the counter "I better be off and Charlie leave her be don't ask questions she's embarrassed enough about telling me-night guys," he called and left them In the kitchen.

Charlie sighed and leaned back against the countertop "she'll be alright," Shayne said and walked by her "she's just looking for attention anyway," he snapped.

Charlie rolled her eyes and followed "she's not looking for attention I know Ruby and it would take a lot for her to ever tell her dad something was wrong she knows how he can get."

"Alright we get it! Everyone knows not to mess with the Braxton's we all know her dad is a big tough guy Charlie!" He yelled and flung his cup down "what I don't get is why you keep bringing him up," he said and walked back to her.

"He was just here Shayne and I don't keep bringing him up!" she yelled back.

She shrieked when he slapped her across the mouth "don't you yell at me!" he snarled "and tell that daughter of yours to let us know the next time he's coming over- you know I don't like it when he just turns up, I bet if wasn't here you guys would be all cosy on the sofa!"

"I'm going to bed," Charlie huffed and shoved by him. She ran up to her room and closed the door, walking to her bed she burst out crying why the hell was she letting him away with this this was not who she was she never let anyone walk all over her. She rolled over and closed her eyes crying herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ruby pulled herself from her bed and dragged herself to the kitchen she'd been up all night worrying about what Brax would do. "Hey," she muttered when she saw Charlie sitting at the bench.

"Morning," Charlie muttered back as she stared into her coffee.

"Seems moods are going around this morning," Nathan said from the table.

"Just eat your breakfast," Ruby snapped. She sat down beside Charlie "dad's bringing us to school."

"Cool dad's bringing us that means I've an extra ten minutes do finish my homework," Nathan said and jumped up from the table "call me when he gets here," he said and ran out of the kitchen.

"Nate you should have that done already!" Charlie screamed causing Ruby to jump.

"Whoa mum chill it's a bit of French."

"I'm sick telling him not to take advantage of Bianca just because she's my friend he thinks she'll let him away with it!" She hissed and slammed her cup into the sink.

"Mum what's wrong?" Ruby asked walking to her.

"Nothing," Charlie hissed and turned to face her.

Ruby gasped "mum, what happened to your lip?" She asked wide eyed.

"Fell out of the bed this morning and landed on Shayne's belt buckle…I'm off I'll see you for dinner," she said and hurried out of the kitchen.

"Mum!" Ruby yelled and ran after her "he did it again didn't he?"

"No Ruby I fell now get your breakfast before dad gets here."

"Stop changing the subject!" She screamed "I heard him hit you last night!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me Ruby Braxton!" Charlie hissed and took a step closer to her "I fell now leave it there."

Ruby sighed "mum why won't you tell anyone-why are you letting him do this!"

"I'm warning you Ruby stop yelling," she said her eyes darting to the stairs.

Ruby scoffed "he's still here is that what you're worried about?" She asked stepping to her.

"I'm not doing this," Charlie said and grabbed her keys and purse "I'll see you later, Nate! Hurry it up dad will be here soon!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Mum it won't go away!" Ruby called after her sighing at the slamming of the door.

Nathan came back down a few minutes later "were you and mum fighting just there?" He asked as he shoved books into his bag.

"No," she muttered "I better get dressed," she said and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Brax arrived and beeped Nathan grabbed his bag and ran out hoping to get the front and stopped when Casey was in the car "dad, Case," he said and climbed into the back.

"Alright mate…where's your sister?" Brax asked looking towards the house.

"She's in a mood so she's in her room," Nathan replied as he did his belt.

Brax beeped again "RUBY!" He yelled. He watched her as she dragged herself to the car and climbed in without a word "you alright princess?" He asked as they drove to the school.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Her and mum had a fight," Nathan said "ouch!" He hissed when she kicked him.

"We didn't have a fight," she said before Brax could say anything "I was yelling coz she was at the door and I was in the kitchen," she said and looked down so her dad couldn't read her.

"Right," Brax nodded as he pulled up to school "Nate you go ahead I wanna have a word with your sister," he said and climbed out to let him out of the back "see ya later buddy."

"By dad!" he called as he ran to catch up with VJ.

"So why have I to stay here?" Casey asked.

"Rubes can you see this guy?" Brax asked ignoring Casey and looking back at her.

Ruby looked up and spotted him straight away surrounded by his idiot band of followers "yeah," she muttered "blonde hair with the group at the tables."

"Right go on you better get inside," Brax said without taking his eyes off Jayden "I'll see you later."

"Brax what's going on?" Casey said as he let Ruby out.

"Just get in and let her go alone," Brax said yanking him back in to the car.

"Brax seriously what?" Casey yelled.

"Just wait," he said and watched Ruby walk closer to him clutching her bag tighter, he growled as Jayden took her bag from her and opened it before turning it upside down and emptying it onto the ground. He watched him laugh at Ruby and shove her when she bent down to pick it all up.

"Oh shit," Casey said snapping his head to Brax "Brax no," he said as Brax jumped out.

"You help Ruby and go inside!" He snapped as he stormed over to them. As he approached a few guys looked up and nudged each other wide eyed- by the time Brax got to Jayden they had cleared a path for him standing well back. "You think this is funny!" He yelled causing them to all to jump.

"Chill grandpa," Jayden laughed he stopped when no one else laughed- he looked to his friends and saw them shake their head furiously.

Brax glared down on him and took a step closer to him "if I ever ever see you touch my daughter again it'll be the last thing you'll ever do!" he yelled.

Jayden looked over at Ruby who was looking at the ground then to Casey. He gulped and looked back to Brax. "Do we understand each other?" Brax said and took another step.

"Yeah," Jayden muttered.

"Good," Brax said and stepped back "only warning…this is my brother right here," he said pointing to Casey "he'll be watching you and if I hear you even looked her I'll be waiting right here later you got it?"

"Yeah I got it," Jayden said and grabbed his bag.

As he got to Casey he stepped out in front of him "he's not kidding and I'll be with him too so will our other brother and you don't want that," he said stepping out of his way.

"Bye dad," Ruby muttered and walked inside with Casey.

"Shouldn't you lot be going to class right about now," Brax said turning to the few kids that were still standing there. They all scattered before he'd even finished talking, feeling pretty good with himself he walked back to his car to see Charlie leaning on it "hey," he greeted "what happened to your lip Charlie," he asked tilting her chin up.

"Jumped up late and tripped over clothes," she said quickly.

"Now I know where Ruby gets it from," he chuckled "so what brings you here?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Wanted to see how your talk went and judging by the terrified look on that kids face it went well," she giggled.

"Well hopefully he learned his lesson what are you doing now?" Brax asked standing up off the car.

Charlie shrugged "I've a load of paperwork waiting for me but I'm in no rush."

"Wanna grab a coffee while I set up for the day?"

"Yeah sure I'll meet you there," she said and walked back to her cruiser.

* * *

Later that day it was lunch time- Ruby walked through the hallway in a daze she hadn't stopped thinking about Charlie she really needed to sit down and talk to her get her to see sense. She was that wrapped up in her thoughts she missed the first step of the stairs and tripped "shit," she groaned when she landed on her front. "Thanks," she muttered as two hands appeared and pulled her up. She looked up as the hands reappeared and handed her the books she dropped "uh thanks," she said when she saw it was Jayden.

"So you dad's the local bad boy that everyone loves?" he asked as they began to walk.

Ruby scoffed "look Jayden I know my dad can be scary but that's only when it comes to me or my brother, you don't have to be nice to me he's not gonna hit you," she said as she opened her locker.

Jayden leaned against the locker beside her "I didn't think you were taking it so seriously it was a bit of fun…I'm sorry," he said and looked at the ground.

"Well it pissed me off but I wasn't taking it that bad my dad just has a short temper…anyway I better get off," she smiled and walked a few steps.

"Hey Braxton," she looked back "whatcha doin' for lunch?" he asked.

Ruby shrugged "going to my dad's place I guess why?"

"Wanna grab something and sit on the beach with me?" he asked almost shyly.

Ruby decided not to comment on it "uh sure…I guess," she smiled and waited for him to catch up.

"Oi Banks what were you told?" Casey said as he and Romeo came either side of him.

"Chill mate I'm not doing anything," Jayden said holding his hands up.

"I'm pretty sure Brax warned you to stay away from her," Romeo said glaring down at him.

"Guys it's fine we're gonna have chat- down boys," Ruby giggled and shoved Jayden by them.

"Ruby!" Casey called.

"I'll be fine Case!" She called back and kept walking.

"So what does your mum and dad do for a living?" Jayden asked as they walked along the beach.

"My dad owns Angelo's and my mums the Sergeant in Yabbie creek station- yours?" she asked sitting down in the sand.

"Uh my mum works at the factory and my dad is out of work for a while…he fell," he said quickly.

"Oi slacker!" Ruby looked up to see Heath standing in front of her with his surfboard in his hands.

"Hey Heath you going for a surf?" she asked.

"Yeah, here, Brax called me, what's this about a Braxton being bullied?"

"Ah that's all sorted now," she smiled.

"It better be or you point him out and I'll crack his skull-later and don't be late back to school!" Heath yelled as he ran towards the water.

"Who was that?" Jayden asked watching Heath.

"He's my uncle…the other brother," she giggled.

"Wow, so glad I've learned my lesson," Jayden chuckled.

Ruby giggled "seriously Jayden you don't need to hang out with me because of what my dad said or what you think he might do to you."

"I don't know I reckon you worth getting to know," he said smiling at her.

No way! Ruby shrieked to herself was she reading this right? "Um yeah," she laughed "if you say so…shit, uh don't say anything," she said and jumped up.

Jayden looked up to see Brax and Charlie approach "hey mum-dad," she greeted.

"Hey honey you not with April?" Charlie asked peering down at Jayden.

"No she went with B… dad," Ruby said in warning as he glared at Jayden.

"What part of what I said do you not get?" Brax asked walking closer to him.

"Dad we're talking please don't," Ruby whined.

"Is this the kid that was at you?" Charlie asked shoving Brax out of the way.

"Muuum," she whined "please can you two go, we're talking- he's apologised- he bought me lunch- we're good."

Brax looked down at Jayden "don't even think of making a move on my daughter!" He hissed.

"Brax," Charlie laughed and grabbed his hand "we'll see you at home Rubes," she said and dragged him away.

"Oh my god that was so embarrassing," Ruby said and sunk back into the sand.

Jayden chuckled "your mum seems pretty cool."

"Not when you live with her," she muttered.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Brax asked as he looked back towards Ruby.

"He's a kid, he's apologised, I'm on duty so I'd have to take you in if you hit him and I'm not listening to you all day," she giggled.

"Says she who's spent the last four hours talking my ears off," Brax said and shoved her playfully.

Charlie flinched but composed herself "hey you started it with your what are we doing with the kids for the summer."

"And you ended up talking about Christmas," Brax said and shoved her again.

Again Charlie flinched but pulled herself quickly "well you dummy promised her a car when she was sixteen."

"Ah Charlie she's only sixteen two months she's just got her permit a car can wait she needs more practice."

"You promised her," Charlie said as they walked back to Angelo's.

Inside Brax got them water "I'll sort it out for Christmas alright," he said and handed her over the glass with a face on him.

"I didn't mean you buy it we can get it together…and no moping," she laughed and flicked some water into his face.

"Oh you wanna play?" he asked grabbing some ice from the ice bucket and running around the bar. Charlie giggled and ran out back towards his office. He followed her and caught up with her "gottchya," he chuckled and shoved an ice-cube down her back.

"Brax!" She shrieked and tried to get "it it's freezing it's freezing," she giggled.

Brax twirled her to face him "are ya sorry?" he asked holding her hands above her head.

"I'm sorry," she giggled "now get it out."

Brax let go with one hand and pulled the back of her shirt from her bottoms and slid his hands up her back to find it, he bit his lip as he touched her skin man he missed her. He found the cube and pulled his hand out "got it," he chuckled. He looked at her when she didn't reply "what's wrong?" He asked when she looked back at him.

"Nothing," she replied and stepped closer to him she leaned up on her toes and kissed him softly.

"Charlie," he sighed but didn't let go of her hands. She leaned in again and kissed him but this time he responded and let her hands go wrapping them around her waist. Pulling her closer he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Walking her backwards until she hit the wall he pinned himself against her and cupped her face kissing her slowly. He sighed and pulled away "we can't do this-I really really want to but we can't."

Charlie bit her lip and nodded "I know-but I want to," she said looking back at him.

He thought for a minute he missed her he loved her she had his kids for crying out loud! They were meant to be and he knew it he stepped closer to her "why?" He asked.

"Because I miss you," she mumbled and looked up at him "I really miss you."

Brax nodded and slipped his hands around her waist "okay," he said and lowered his head to kiss her. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help himself he felt bad for what he was doing on Shayne but that thought wasn't enough to pull him away from her, pulling her closer he walked her to his office and opened the door. "We go through here and there's no going back you can still walk away and go back to normal," he said.

Charlie looked up at him she thought about what Shayne had been doing to her and all she felt was hatred "I can live with it," she nodded and pulled him inside.

Just as Brax lifted her onto the table her radio sprang to life "_all units armed robbery in progress at Cline's superstore proceed with caution multiple hostages," _Brax pulled back as Charlie jumped off the table "I gotta go," she said and kissed him quickly.

"Be careful!" He called as she ran out the door.

"Always!" she called back and raced to her car.

"Charlie!" Jack yelled pulling up beside her "three guys with shot guns about fifteen hostages."

"I'm coming," she called jumping into her own car "get negotiations on route!" she yelled into her radio as she sped off behind Jack.

"Looks like something's going down," Jayden said he and Ruby walked back the school and two cruisers sped by honking their horns. Ruby waved at each car "You know all the cops?" Jayden teased.

"That was my mum and my other Uncle…the not so mean one," she giggled.

* * *

Later that night Charlie dragged herself into her house it was dark so she knew everyone was in bed she walked into the kitchen and turned on the light she squealed and jumped back "what the hell are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"Where have you been?" Shayne asked angrily.

"I was at work- I text you," she replied and went to get herself a drink of water.

"Until two am Charlie?" he snapped

"Yes didn't you hear the news I had an armed robbery to deal with," she said turning back to face him.

"I heard that was defused on the evening news hours ago."

"Yeah and I had to take statements book people and do interviews as well as all the paperwork."

"You're not the only cop there!" He yelled.

"I'm the only Sergeant!" she yelled back "it's my job I have to do it!"

"Well from now on I want you home by eleven each night you hear me?" he yelled.

Charlie scoffed "my job doesn't have flexi hours Shayne- if I have to stay back- come in early- come in on my day off I do it- I have to I'm a cop not a shopkeeper," she snapped and brushed by him.

Shayne grabbed her arm and squeezed tightly "you'll be home by eleven and I won't say it again."

"You know what!" Charlie said and pulled away from him "I'm not putting up with this anymore get your stuff and get out we're done."

Shayne grabbed her by the hair "I'm sorry I didn't hear that," he growled.

"I said we're done!" She yelled back.

Shayne slammed her into the door and pinned himself against her from behind "we're not done- far from it, you don't tell me what's what Charlie I tell you!"

"What the hell is going on down there?" Ruby yelled running down the stairs.

Shayne moved quickly away from Charlie "sorry sweetie mum just got in- didn't mean to wake you," he said when she entered the kitchen.

"Mum?" Ruby said looking to Charlie.

"Yeah sorry honey I was yelling on the phone didn't realise I was being so loud…you go back to bed you've school in the morning."

Ruby studied Charlie she was breathing heavily and her eyes were watering "okay night," she said raising an eyebrow at Charlie and stepped to hug her "night mum…we need to talk," she whispered and kissed her on the cheek "night Shayne," she said and slowly walked back towards the stairs she stopped and closed her eyes as she heard it.

"Don't ever put me in that situation again," she heard Shayne yell "you'll do what I tell you from now on no questions you got it?" Ruby flung her hand over mouth to hold back a sob as she heard the slap. She ran up to her room as she heard Charlie move towards her and sat and listed to her crying in her room. Sighing she lay and down and cried her eyes out why can't she just tell her dad this was wrong on so many levels she needed to tell someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviws and what not onto the next chapter-oh and Jayden has a purpose in case anyone was wondering why I threw that bit in- a bit more voilence in this chapter, I think one more chapter and it stops not fond of writing about it myself...enjoy :)**

Two weeks had passed and Shayne had gotten worse after a fight with Charlie he'd slip into Ruby's room and threaten her over and over again to keep her mouth shut. He had lashed out at her a few times too- he'd copped Brax and others were asking questions about marks on her face so he'd hit her in area's no one would see like punch her in the arm or kick her legs- last night was the big one, he walked into her room after beating the crap out of Charlie and pulled her from her bed and onto the floor- banging her face off her bedside locker as she fell, he yelled at her for a few minutes before storming out of the room and out of the house.

She was terrified and had no clue what to do Charlie had no idea what was going on between them she was afraid to tell anyone-now she knew how Charlie felt and understood how scared she was to tell anyone…she was in the same boat now.

The next morning Brax was coming from Angelo's when he spotted Ruby walking along the beach slowly "oi!" He yelled "you're late!" He yelled pointing to his watch.

Ruby stopped and walked over to him "hey dad, I have a free period I don't have to be in until half," she said looking at the ground.

"Baby what happened to your face?" He said turning her face to the side to see a bruise forming on her cheek.

"I fell in my room and banged it off the wardrobe," she said quickly.

"Ye klutz," Brax chuckled and pulled her into him "I'll give you a ride to school is Nate already gone?"

"Yeah he went with VJ earlier," Ruby said snuggling into him she had no idea why she covered up for Shayne she knew her dad would kill him… she did know it was for her mother's sake.

When they pulled up at the school Ruby took off her belt "thanks dad," she said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"No problem princess you have a great day… is that kid staying away from you?"

"We're sorta becoming friends now so we're good," Ruby put one foot out and then stopped- the thoughts of going home made her physically sick "um dad would it be okay if I stayed at yours tonight?" she asked.

Brax frowned she hated coming to his- she was the only girl unless Bianca or Sasha were there "why sweetie you just went home something wrong?" he asked concerned she'd been quiet all weekend.

"No no I was just asking… I kinda miss you when you're not there," she lied… well she did miss him but this was her cover.

"Aww honey," he said and rubbed her back "of course you can stay I'll just clear it with mum first- how about you meet me for lunch?"

Ruby nodded and climbed out "I'll see you then so."

"Right – love ya!" Brax called after her.

Ruby turned and smiled "love ya too dad," she waved and ran to catch up with April.

Brax watched her go he knew something was up she was withdraw and would just say hello when she arrived she wouldn't really eat, when she was at his she'd stay in her room, sighing he pulled out his phone and called Charlie "hey," he said when she answered.

"Hey what can I do for ya?"

"Um Ruby wants to stay at mine tonight…. Charlie is something going on with her? You do know she has a bruise on her cheek right? She doesn't seem herself again today."

"What!" Charlie shrieked- clearly not he said to himself.

"Yeah she has a bruise on her cheek she said she fell in her room last night."

"She didn't say anything to me I was gone before them so I didn't see her is it bad?"

"Not now it's not but it will be tomorrow, so she never told you she fell or you didn't hear a bang last night?"

"No she didn't say anything I didn't see her again," Charlie said from her desk "I'll talk to her when she gets home Brax thanks for telling me and yeah she can stay tonight I'm pretty sure Nate will want to as well."

"I don't mind I'll talk to you later," he said and hung up. Thinking again for a moment he started up his car and headed home.

Charlie sat at her desk her heart racing at all the thoughts going through her head she recalled last night trying to remember every detail, kids came home from Brax's in a good mood she had no marks then- Nathan went to bed- we talked for a minute- Shayne came in- Ruby went to her room- Shayne went to the bathroom- we argued- watched tv- I went to bed while Shayne stayed up to watch tv. She sighed nothing was standing out to her… maybe she did fall in her room no big deal. Sighing again she text Ruby **fancy** **meeting me for lunch?** She sent it and waited for a reply which she got a minute later **sorry mum** **already told dad I'd meet him why don't** **you come too? Angelo's at 1.15** Charlie thought for a moment she hadn't seen Brax all week…since they kissed- although they broke up they had still remained friends which was a good thing since Brax was her brothers best mate as well as her kids dad, she replied to Ruby and went back to her paperwork.

Brax sat at the bar in Angelo's they were closed so it was just him. He sat thinking about Ruby she didn't say a word in the car until they pulled up then she asks can she stay with him something was defiantly up she was never quiet-ever. Sighing he banged his fists on the bar he was getting frustrated he knew something was up but Ruby wouldn't break away from a story once she went with it, he knew when she was lying she never made eye contact and darted her eyes everywhere. "Maybe she'll talk to me later Heath and Case will be out," he said to himself and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

In the school Ruby walked towards her locker in a daze she was thinking about Shayne and what she should do- she jumped when she bumped into someone "sorry," she muttered and bent down to pick up her books.

"Look where you're going dummy," a voice said and pushed her playfully to the ground.

She looked up to see Casey looking down on her "sorry Case I was miles away."

"Rubes what happened to your face?" Casey asked pulling her to her feet all trace of his playful tone gone.

She bit her lip and shook her head "nothing," she muttered "fell over."

Casey nodded and raised an eyebrow "right and now the truth," Ruby's eyes filled with tears and she burst out crying throwing herself at him "hey hey what's wrong?" he said holding her tight "Ruby what's the matter?" he asked again.

Ruby wiped her face and pulled back she really wanted to tell him but she couldn't "nothing I have to go," she sniffed and ran by him.

"Ruby!" He yelled after her "Ruby come back!" he yelled running after her.

"Casey leave her I'll go," April said pulling him back before she took off after her. It took her a few minutes to find her and when she did she was crying her eyes out on the beach "Rubes?" She said and sat beside her.

"April I don't know what I'm doing! Why am I being so stupid!" she cried "I don't know what to do! I'm stuck in a real mess!" she cried.

"Calm down," April said rubbing her back "you know you can tell me anything," she said softly "what's going on?"

Ruby sighed and stood up "I have to go see my dad," she hugged her quickly and walked up towards Angelo's.

"Hey Rubes!" April called after her "I'm here," she called knowing she would talk when she was ready- Ruby smiled weakly before going up the pathway.

Walking into Angelo's she spotted her dad sitting at the bar lost in thought- her chest tightened she knew her behaviour was getting to him she just couldn't tell him it would kill him. She walked up and sat in the seat beside him "hey daddy," she said quietly.

"Daddy?" He felt her forehead "what's up with you?" he said putting his arm around her "everything okay?" he asked when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you ever wish we could just up and leave?" she asked.

Brax frowned that was an odd question he and Charlie were over three years now he'd made peace with that… didn't mean he still wasn't crazy about her "sometimes…why do you ask?"

Ruby sat up properly she had to tell him she couldn't go on lying, she sighed "dad last night when we got home I-"

"Ruby," Charlie called from the doorway cutting her off.

"I'll be back in a sec," she said and hurried over to her "mum?"

"Hey I was coming in for lunch but now I have to head out for a call out okay?"

"Yeah that's fine mum do you wanna say hi to dad first?" Ruby asked she knew her mum still loved him and hoped by pushing them together they'd see they belonged together.

"Sure baby," Charlie smiled and walked up to Brax who started chuckling looking at her "what?" She asked.

"You have grass in your hair," he said and brushed it out with his hand "what happened to your lip?" he asked.

"Oh I walked under the bushes outside," she said smoothing her hair back down "and I fell over the coffee table last night anyway I better get off I need to talk to you about something first can we go into your office?"

He nodded "sure I'll be back in a sec Rubes," he said and stood up. "What's up?" he asked once they were inside.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch since I left here last week," she said stepping closer to him.

"It's fine Ruby told my you were busy…about last week Charlie," he said and looked down at her "we shouldn't be doing this it's not fair on Shayne or the kids."

Charlie cringed at his name and sighed her eyes filled with tears and she nodded "I know," she said quietly "I just miss you," she sniffed and wiped the tear that fell from her eye "I'm sorry I shouldn't be putting you in this position."

"Hey don't cry," Brax said and pulled her into a hug "I miss you too but our lives are different now," he said and rested his chin on her head "I wish things were different Charlie really I do."

Charlie pulled back and looked at him "what do we do now- can we still be friends?"

Brax felt bad he really wanted her-he wanted her as much as he did the day he met her sighing he lowered his head and kissed her. After he pulled back he smiled down on her "are you sure you wanna do this?"

She nodded with a wide smile on her face "I'm sure," she giggled and leaned up to kiss him again. After she pulled back she stepped away from him "I want to talk to you about Ruby can I come over later?"

"Yeah," Brax nodded as they walked back out to Ruby "I'll be home by six."

"Six got it see ya later- bye Rubes!" She called on her way out.

She didn't even see Shayne as she passed the exit he stood in the shadow's glaring at Brax then following her out the door, he'd seen Brax brush her hair and then her smile then both went into the back, he was about to explode but he couldn't not now. He gritted his teeth as she drove by and smiled when she saw him before waving and continuing on "she'll get it later," he muttered to himself and walked towards his car.

Brax had been called away leaving Ruby alone at the table she sighed she'd never get to tell him and she needed to tell someone, her mum might hate her for a while but she'd see it was the right thing in the long run.

"Sorry baby what were you trying to tell me at the bar?" Brax asked sitting back down beside her.

She smiled "uh nothing it's not important," she said losing her nerve and played with her food.

"You sure- it seemed important," he said looking at her concerned "are you not hungry?"

"No," she sighed and pushed the plate away "I just don't feel very well."

"Did you take your insulin this morning?" Brax asked worried Ruby very rarely got sick.

"No it's my tummy," she lied rubbing it "I feel all queasy."

"Right I'll drive you home now I'll call the school and let them know you won't be back I'll let mum know too," Brax said squeezing her hand.

"No!" she yelled "I mean no thanks dad maybe the walk home would help it ease up." she wasn't going home alone just in case he was there she'd heard what he said to Charlie last night and it scared her.

"Are you sure baby I don't mind?"

"No you stay here it's getting busy I'll be over after dinner," she said and stood up "I love you dad," she said and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight "you would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

Ruby stood back quickly was she that obvious? "Yes I would," she said and smiled "I better get going," she said and hurried out the exit.

* * *

On her walk she saw April come out of her house "hey is Irene home?"

"No she's at the diner," April replied.

"Can you stay off with me I told dad I didn't feel well he's gonna call the school."

April though for a moment she knew something was bothering her and she was ready to talk she pulled out her phone "Bianca," she sniffed "I was walking back to school and I fell my wrist is stinging me I can barely move it can I go back home? No you don't need to come home I'll be fine I'll put some ice on it, thanks Bianca I'll see you later," she hung and smiled "sorted let's get inside before someone sees us," she said ushering Ruby inside.

Ruby and April sat on her bed just in case Irene or Bianca came home early "so what happened earlier?" April asked.

Ruby thought for a moment "okay well I guess I'll start with I really need to talk to you it's really important and I need you to promise me this goes no further than me and you."

April nodded "I promise I won't open my mouth, you know you can trust me- what's up?" she asked.

"Shayne is hitting mum," Ruby said quickly.

"What! Why do you think that?" April replied shocked.

"Well nearly every day they're fighting I saw him hit her a few months ago during a heated argument, he told me it was the first and only time he'd ever hit her then she started appearing with cuts and bruises all over making up silly stories now he doesn't care he just lashes out and I hear her screaming… and he did this to my face... he's been hitting me too," she muttered.

April sat there open mouthed she really didn't know what to say "Oh my God Ruby I… wow… this is… you need… wow," she sighed "Ruby you need to tell your mum he hit you."

"No she won't believe me and what if she tells him and he lashes out at me again?"

April sat looking at her "Rubes," she said softly "I know this is hard and you probably have hundreds of things running through you head but you need to tell someone other than me- someone who can do something about it."

"No I can't April I'm too scared I just needed to get it off my chest," Ruby sniffed.

April nodded "well how about this- when Bianca comes home we can sit down and talk to her about it and see what she has to say?"

"No," Ruby shook her head "no way she's mums best friend she'll tell her right away."

April sighed "Rubes I don't see any other way if you don't tell your mum or dad you need to talk to someone else...maybe one of your uncles? Preferably Tyler he'd kick him senseless. "

Ruby stood up "no I can't tell anyone and April please don't tell anyone you're my best friend I just needed someone to talk to about this it's been doing my head in for weeks I can't stand to see her miserable."

April stood up and hugged her "you have my word but I really think you should talk to someone about this."

"I'm afraid he'll go too far and kill her," Ruby sobbed as the tears fell.

"So do something about it Ruby please talk to someone," April said as she rubbed her back.

"What if no one believes me?"

"Come on Ruby you know everyone will- you never lie and trust me we can all tell when you are," April giggled.

Ruby giggled for a second and pulled back "I better go now I have to get my stuff ready to stay at dads tonight."

"I thought you stayed there the weekend."

"I did I just don't want to be in that house he's off on a Monday and Tuesday."

April nodded in understanding "what about Nate?"

"Oh he'll be coming too if I can't protect my mum I'll sure as hell protect him Shayne has never hit him and he hasn't a clue what's going on but I'm afraid he'll get to him soon."

April nodded again she knew how close they were and what they'd do for each other… how far Ruby would go to protect her little brother "call me if you need to," she said and hugged her again "I'm always here."

"Thanks April I know I'm asking a lot from you but you're the only one I can talk to … I'll talk to you later," she said and climbed out the window.

* * *

Charlie had just finished her shift and was pulling up at her house she was looking forward to a nice hot shower before going to see Brax and until she saw Shayne's car in the drive that was, remembering what night it was she sighed and shut off her engine there was no way she was getting out to see Brax now- she didn't move she sat there in a daze just looking at her house. After a few minutes she climbed out and walked inside "hey," she called walking in to see him with a beer in the kitchen.

She let out a squeal and jumped when he flung the bottle narrowly missing her head "what now!" she yelled.

He stormed over to her and shoved her roughly against the wall "I saw you with him," he hissed.

"With who?" she yelled back.

He lashed out and slapped her across the face "don't play dumb I saw you with Brax and don't lie you were flirting with him!"

"No I wasn't I said hello and left," she shrieked.

He punched her in the stomach causing her to drop to the floor "do not lie to me Charlie! I saw him touch you I saw you smile at him! I saw you go into his office!" he yelled kicking her "you are mine he does not get to touch you anymore you are mine!" He screamed.

"He was getting grass from my hair," she panted "and we were talking about Ruby."

He kicked her again and bent down beside her "you are not to go near him anymore he is not to come to this house you are to have no contact with him at all do you understand!" he screamed in her face.

"He's my kids dad I have to stay in co-" she let out a scream when he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her to her feet.

"I don't care no contact Charlie ever again do you understand!" he yelled gripping her throat tighter.

"She couldn't breathe she knew the only way out was to agree she nodded as best she could "okay," she croaked.

He let her go and took a step back "now we understand each other it's time for dinner get cooking," he said and shoved her towards the stove.

Charlie bit back the pain and tears and turned the stove on to heat it up, going to the fridge she pulled out all she needed and walked to the chopping board she wiped her eye as a tear fell why was she putting up with this. Sighing she started to chop the veg and willed the pain in her chest to go away, she couldn't breathe properly her face was stinging everywhere the back of her head was pounding from where he grabbed her hair her hands and knees were shaking too.

Ruby stood outside the front door with tears running down her face and her hand over her mouth she had witnessed the whole thing, wiping her face and giving herself a minute to calm down she pulled the door open and walked in "hey mum only me I'm not staying I'll just get my stuff and go to dads I'll grab some for Nate too," she called and walked by Shayne up the stairs muttering a hello on her way.

Charlie hurried out of the kitchen "are you guys not having dinner here?"

"No I guess we'll get pizza is that okay?" Ruby yelled back down.

"Yeah that's fine more for us," Shayne yelled up and smiled at Charlie.

She smiled back and walked into the kitchen her heart pounding she would be alone with him all night.

Ruby stood in her room just looking at the floor she felt bad leaving her mum like this after what just happened, but no she knew she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She grabbed her stuff and ran to Nathan's room shoved some clothes into her bag for him and ran down the stairs "mum I'm off okay? And I have Nate's stuff too."

"Do you need a ride?" Charlie asked as she looked at her with all the bags.

"No thank," she replied and walked over to her "I'll be fine." She kissed her on the cheek and stepped back "look after yourself mum…I'll see you tomorrow love ya!" She called and walked out the door.

* * *

When she got to Brax's house she let herself in "hey Case," she greeted and sat beside him "what's your plans for the evening?"

"Heading to the surf club to meet Heath he's already down there with Nate you wanna come?" he asked.

"Nah I need to see my dad about something," she replied and stood up.

"Is this about earlier?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Uh yeah sort of...I'm sorry I ran off on you at school," she said and leaned against the counter.

"I didn't see you back after lunch is everything okay?" he asked leaning beside her.

"Yeah I wasn't feeling very well dad said I could go home and I'm fine I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

"You know I didn't see April back either," he said raising an eyebrow again.

"Oh yeah," Ruby said playing dumb.

"Yeah Bianca said she'd fallen and went back home-you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Ruby shrugged "nah, haven't seen her since she came after me at lunch time."

Before Casey could say anything else the front door opened "hello?" Brax called.

"In here dad," Ruby called.

"Hey," he said walking into the kitchen "where's Nate?"

"Down the surf club with Heath I'm gonna go meet them now if you fancy it," Casey said.

"Nah mate had a rough day I just feel like lying about," Brax said as he yawned.

"Alright -later," Casey called as he walked out the door.

"You feel better sweetie?" Brax asked as he clicked the kettle on.

"Um yeah a bit…dad I need to talk to you about something-can we sit?" she asked nodding to the table.

"This sounds serious," Brax said and sat down.

"I don't know what to say or where to even start," she said looking at him quickly.

"Hey," Brax said and placed his hand over hers "you know you can tell me anything…what is it?"

"That night I called you crying and you came over well…it wasn't about Jayden-he was at me but that wasn't the reason I was upset."

"So what was the reason?" Brax asked confused.

Ruby bit her lip as she thought what to say next "mum and Shayne were arguing and I heard it all I just went to my room and left them to it, a few minutes later he came into my room."

"He what now?" Brax asked wide eyed "what was he doing in your room?"

"He saw me when they were arguing- he came up and told me to keep my mouth shut if I knew what was good for me- I told him I wasn't afraid of him and to get out of my room or I'd tell you or Jack. He laughed and said no I wouldn't because you'd believe him and I wouldn't like what happened to me then. He slapped me across the face saying take that as a warning and called me a little runt, then he said don't raise your voice to me even you won't be able to help me if I so much as look at him funny…," Ruby trailed off and closed her eyes "that was the first time he hit me, that mark you saw was from him."

Brax sat staring at her horrified he opened and closed his mouth a few times he couldn't form any words he was in too much shock. He sat there taking it all in until anger washed over him and he jumped up sending the chair to the floor "he hit you!" he yelled "he fucking hit my kid!"

"I'm sorry dad I'm so sorry!" she cried and began to cry "I wanted to tell when you came over and he text me to keep my mouth shut when you were sitting beside me I was scared I'm sorry."

"How long has this being going on?" He hissed.

"Just over two weeks now," she mumbled "anytime he and mum would fight- which would be every day, he'd come into my room and take it out on me, when he started to cop people were asking where the cuts and bruises were coming from he'd shove me or punch me in the arm… he kicked me once too, last night he dragged me out of my bed and onto the floor I banged my face off my bedside locker he just kept screaming at me!"

Brax rubbed his hands over his face "two weeks? Jesus Christ Ruby why didn't you come to me the first time!" he yelled.

"I was scared dad! He kept telling me to keep my mouth shut or he'd hurt me."

"I don't believe this!" Brax yelled and punched the wall, grabbing his keys he stormed towards the door "you stay here!" He yelled and flung the door open.

"No dad no please leave it!" Ruby cried and ran after him, she ran in front of him and tried to slow him down "please dad I'm begging you!" she sobbed "mum doesn't know anything please don't this will crush her."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HEARING THAT IS DOING TO ME!" he screamed back "look at your face! He's not getting away with and mum deserves to know- go back inside and don't move!" He yelled and shoved her out of his way.

"Daddy please!" She yelled as he climbed into his car slamming the door- she stood there with tears running down her face as he pulled out of his drive and screeched off down the street.

* * *

Charlie and Shayne sat in silence eating dinner her ribs were still killing her and she still had a pounding headache. She jumped when pounding came to her door, jumping up she ran to open it and was flung back.

"Shayne here?" Brax asked storming in.

"Yeah he is what's going on Brax what are you doing here?" She asked as he walked from room to room.

"I'm not here for you where is he?" He yelled.

"I'm here is something wrong?" Shayne asked walking in from the dining room.

Brax stormed over to him and grabbed him by the collar "you think you can hit my daughter and get away with it!" He yelled.

"What!" Charlie shrieked and looked at Shayne.

"I don't know what you're talking about Brax calm down I'd never hurt Ruby or Nathan," Shayne said trying to pull his hands away.

"I saw the bruises- she told me what happened I know all about it!" He yelled backing him up against the wall "no one gets away with threatening my daughter!" he yelled.

"Brax stop!" Charlie yelled "what are you talking about where is this all coming from?" she asked trying to pull him away.

"He's been hitting Ruby Charlie, she told me everything about you two fighting- did you know he was going into her room and taking it out on her? That damn bruise I told you about wasn't from her falling he did it dragging her from her bed last night!"

"No," Charlie shook her head in shock "h-he wouldn't hurt Ruby I'd know I would have heard something she'd have told me Brax… this can't be right."

"I swear I never laid a finger on her- Brax mate you need to calm down," Shayne said cursing Ruby.

Brax let go and took a step back "so what happened in her room last night then?" He asked.

"I don't know but I wasn't in there I never go in there I respect her privacy," Shayne replied.

"Liar!" Brax yelled and punched him in the face sending him to the ground "you go near her again and I swear to god I will kill you she's just a kid what kind of sicko are you!"

"Brax that's enough!" Charlie yelled "I don't know what Ruby's told you but Shayne wouldn't hurt her he loves her," she said pulling him away from Shayne "you need to calm down and tell me exactly what she told you."

Brax shook her off and turned back to Shayne and watched him pull himself up from the floor "you tell her fill her in on what you've been doing to her daughter," he snarled.

"I haven't been doing anything to anyone," Shayne said taking a step closer to Brax "the only thing I can think of is she asked me last week could she go up coast with some guy and I said no…she's doing this to get back at me."

"What guy?" Brax asked.

"Uh a Jay or something like that I can't remember," Shayne replied- he knew the kid that was bullying her was now her friend.

"Jayden?" Charlie asked.

"Yes that's it- Jayden, she asked me could she go and I asked did she ask you both, she said Brax you didn't answer and she left you a message Charlie. I promise you both I never hit her or anything like it she had a huff and then left after I said to call you again, I didn't want her to go if you two had said no."

Brax sighed "why would she lie? Ruby's not manipulative like that she knows what we say goes why would she ask you and not us?"

Shayne shrugged and started to relax he was talking his way out of this one and turning it onto Ruby "like I said neither of you answered and she wanted to go then…maybe you should go have another talk with her."

"My daughter wouldn't lie about something as serious as this," he snapped.

"Brax mate we haven't even been fighting I don't know where she's getting that from have we Charlie?" he asked looking at her.

She was stunned she just stared into space "uh no," she answered without even looking up "no fighting."

"Brax seriously go ask Nate he lives here he'd know if something was going on," Shayne suggested.

Brax sighed and put his hands on his hips "this doesn't make sense," he said and shook his head "this is not like Ruby she wouldn't make something up like this." He looked over at Charlie she still stood gazing at the floor "I better get home and talk to her again," he said and walked out the door.

"She is out of here Charlie!" Shayne growled "she's not to be back in this house either is that Brax!" He hissed and walked to the kitchen.

"Did you?" Charlie asked following him ignoring what he just said.

Shayne laughed "none of your business," he said as he washed the blood from his face.

"Oh my god you did didn't you?" she asked taking another step towards him.

"She needed to know to keep her mouth shut which she obviously didn't."

"You bastard!" Charlie screamed and lunged at him "you hit my baby girl! My daughter! You bastard! I'll kill you!" She screamed and punched him wherever she could get.

Shayne flung her off him and she slid across the floor- jumping up she ran towards the front door after Brax "oh no you don't!" Shayne yelled and dragged her back "he won't help you or that brat now!" he yelled and threw her onto the table, he punched her hard and let all his anger out on her he punched and kicked until she begged him to stop- glaring at her once more he stormed out of the house and took off in his car.

Charlie pulled herself up and staggered to the bathroom going to the sink she turned the tap on and spit the blood out of her mouth, she washed her face and yelped as the water stung. After she'd cleaned herself up she walked to her room to find her phone. Finding it she dialled Ruby and sat on the bed "hey it's mum call me when you get this we need to talk," she said and hung up.

* * *

Over at Brax's Ruby sat at the table staring into a cup she couldn't answer the call from her mum she was too scared of what she'd say. She jumped when the door bounced off the wall "dad," she said and stood up quickly.

"I can't talk to you right now," he said and walked by her "Nathan!" He yelled "get out here!" He said and began to pace the lounge.

"Dad?" he said cautiously wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Did you ever see Shayne in Ruby's room?"

"Uh no why?" he asked looking to Ruby then back to Brax.

"Did you ever hear him yelling at her?"

"No dad what's going on?" Nathan asked confused.

"Did you ever see him hit mum or argue?"

"No dad what the hell is going on?"

"Did you ever see him hit Ruby?"

"No, dad what's this all about?"

"You can go back to your room and don't come back out until I say you can," he said glaring at Ruby.

"Da-" he started but Brax cut him off.

"Go!" He yelled, Nathan looked at Ruby who was shocked looking at Brax before sighing and going back to his room he knew not to get involved when Brax was like this. Brax took a few steps closer to Ruby "why did you lie about something so damn serious?" he yelled.

"I am not lying dad!" she yelled back.

"Well how come no one knows about it Ruby? Mum hadn't a clue and Nathan clearly had no idea he hasn't seen or heard anything and he lives there. Mum told me she hasn't been fighting with him either so again why are you lying?" Brax yelled.

"I am not lying dad you know I wouldn't do that he's lying to you not me!"

"Ruby no one knows a thing, he told me you asked to go up coast with a guy and he said no is this why you're doing this- to get back at him?"

Ruby stumbled backwards "you think I'd do this because he said I couldn't go somewhere?"

"Did you?" Brax asked taking a step closer to her.

"No dad I didn't! I didn't even ask him anything, I said I wanted to go but you or mum didn't answer so I didn't go- why would I ask him anything?"

Brax sighed "I don't know you at all lately."

"I've been like this because I was afraid to tell you dad!" she sniffed "but clearly I shouldn't have opened my mouth at all I knew someone wouldn't believe me I even told April the same thing," she said as she hurried by him "don't worry about me!" she yelled.

"Hey," Brax said and grabbed her arm as she passed him.

"What you gonna hit me too?" She yelled.

Brax let go of her and stepped away from her in shock "we're not done here," he finally said.

"Yes we are! I'm a liar I made this whole thing up looks to me like we're done!" She yelled and ran to her room.

Brax stood there stunned she'd never spoken to him like that before or even raised her voice, he sighed and sunk onto the back of the sofa what the hell was he going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ruby rubbed her eyes and rolled out of the bed she felt like she hadn't slept at all, she pulled on her uniform and walked out to the kitchen "hey Rubes ready for another day," Heath greeted from his spot on the bench startling her.

"Yeah," she muttered "why are you up so early?"

"Going to see Rocco Sid said he might be able to come home soon," he said happily.

"That's great Heath," Ruby said trying to force a smile she was happy about her cousin being released but she just wasn't in the mood to smile.

"Morning," Brax yawned as he walked into the kitchen "morning princess," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright bro," Heath said happily and dug back into his toast.

"Hey," Casey said from behind them and pushed his way into the kitchen pulling down two bowls and the box of cereal "Rubes you having some?"

"No," she muttered and walked away from Brax.

"You alright?" Brax asked she didn't answer just glared at him.

"Ruby your stupid phone is ringing it's April!" Nathan called handing it to her. Ruby took it and walked back to her room.

"What's up with her?" Heath asked.

"No idea mate," Brax said looking towards her room. He had a fair idea why she was in a mood but didn't want to ask in front of everyone.

"I heard her crying for ages last night," Nathan said.

"Really?" Casey asked looking at Brax with concern all over his face.

"Yeah after what da-"

"Nate finish that and get dressed," Brax said before he could finish he didn't want his brothers knowing about what had happened.

Ruby walked back out a few minutes later "did you take your insulin?" Brax asked. She said nothing as she shoved her books into her bag "you need lunch money?" he tried next- still nothing "Ruby!" he said louder, she still didn't say anything she just put her bag on her back flung the door open and walked out "RUBY BRAXTON YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled after her from the door.

Ruby ignored him and kept walking she closed her eyes she hated fighting with him, as she walked out of the driveway her phone rang- she smiled her first real smile in weeks "Jessie!" She said excitedly.

"Hey kid how's it going?"

"Uh…yeah everything's… good how are you?"

"You don't seem so sure," Jessie said.

"Sorry I was looking at something," she covered quickly "yeah I'm fine I'm good great to hear from my big brother…you-hiw's city life treating you?"

"Yeah it's great anyway I just called to let you know you're gonna be an Aunty… Lynne's pregnant."

"Oh my gosh!" she screeched "that is so great how far along?"

"Four months now we wanted to wait a while before we told anyone," Jessie replied.

"Oh Jessie I'm so happy for you guys."

"Yeah me too put mum or dad on."

"Uh I'm not at home I just left dads I'm going to school," she said looking back at the door to see Brax still standing there glaring at her. She turned quickly and started to walk faster as he walked towards her "uh I gotta go can I call you back on lunch...I just met April."

"Sure you have a great day and put that brain to use tell Scottie I said hi I'll talk to you later- love ya," he said and hung up.

Ruby sighed and put her phone away she wasn't meeting April until quarter to nine it was only ten past eight now. She walked to the beach and sunk down into the sand.

* * *

Back at Charlie's she winched as she pulled on her uniform the bruises form last night had already formed- standing up slowly she walked as best she could down to the kitchen to find Shayne already there reading the paper- she walked by him and poured herself some coffee.

"I meant what I said Charlie- when you get home you're packing up that brats stuff and hand delivering them to Brax's he can deal with her," Shayne said without looking at her.

Charlie sighed "she's not going anywhere Shayne she's my daughter she's staying with me you are the one that's leaving," she hissed.

Shayne looked up surprised she'd answered him back "didn't you get enough last night!" He yelled and stood up.

"Hitting me is one thing that's my problem I'm the idiot for putting up with it but touch my kids and you'll regret it, do what you want to me just remember I will get you for what you've done to my daughter!" She hissed and took a step closer to him she felt a smile cross her face when he stuttered for something to say "you'll be gone by the time I get home or I will be telling everyone and I mean everyone what you did to not only her but me too."

Shayne laughed "you won't tell anyone what's been going on;" he laughed again and took a step to her "you won't tell anyone because you're afraid they'll start gossiping about it."

Charlie squared her shoulders and took the final step to him "be gone by the time I come back or I'll give them something to gossip about." Shayne lost it and slapped her hard across the face, Charlie smiled and straightened herself back up "hope you enjoyed that coz it's the last one you'll ever get," out of nowhere she pulled her arm back and punched him in the face "that was for my daughter," she laughed and stormed out the door leaving a stunned Shayne holding his eye watching her.

She had gone straight to Bianca's and asked her for a coffee before she headed off to see Rocco she felt good about herself for the first time in a long time. After their coffee they walked along the strip chatting she turned and saw Ruby sitting alone "B I just need to have a word with Ruby I'll meet you later and good luck at the hospital hopefully he'll be home soon."

"I know I'm so excited at the thought see ya later Charlz!" Bianca said and bounced away happily.

Charlie watched Ruby for a minute before she walked to her and sunk down beside her "why didn't you tell me?" She said softly.

"You have enough on your plate and what would you have done about it you can't even defend yourself," she muttered.

Charlie pushed some of her hair behind her ear "Rubes you're my daughter I'd do anything to protect you."

"Leave him-leave the Bay just get away from him," she said and turned to Charlie.

Charlie smiled "I have left him-well I told him to be gone by the time I get home."

Ruby looked at her surprised she nodded slowly and looked out to the water "and what happens if he's still there which you know he will be."

Charlie sighed "I told him to be gone or I'd tell your dad what he's done to you and everyone what he's done to me."

Again Ruby nodded and stood up "so we're safe now?"

Charlie nodded and stood up "we're safe I told you sweetie no one hurts my babies," she said and pulled her into a hug.

Ruby just held her and let silent tears run down her face she sighed how could she believe her? For all she knows Charlie could go home he'd still be there and she'll go on as if nothing happened. She stepped back and looked up at Charlie "promise me mum-promise me this is over that you won't go home and let it go if he's still there."

Charlie smiled again "I promise- no more Rubes, no more…it's over."

Ruby smiled "can we tell dad the truth anyway?"

Charlie sighed "you know he'll kill him and so will everyone else."

"And it's what he deserves mum- I don't agree with you just letting him walk away."

Charlie nodded "and neither do I but it's all that would come out of my mouth this morning…let me think about it you better get off- its nearly time for school."

Ruby nodded "you have until lunch time mum I'll call you…I gotta go meet April I'll talk to you later," she kissed Charlie on the cheek and ran up the strip.

* * *

Along her walk Ruby looked up as a car screeched to a stop beside her groaning when she saw it was Brax "what the hell was that back there-what is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"You're what's wrong with me dad! Now leave me alone!" She yelled back and shoved by him.

"Ruby!" he yelled "I'm talking to you!"

"Well I'm not listening!" She yelled back and took the steps down to head for Aprils.

Brax followed her and grabbed her by the arm "I'm not done with you missy and you will listen got it!" He yelled and pulled her back to his car "in," he ordered once they got there.

Ruby rolled her eyes and opened the door before climbing in "I'm gonna be late for school," she snapped.

"Well you should have thought about that before you stormed off on me this morning!" he shot back.

"Seriously?" Ruby yelled "after last night you expected me to hug you and be all chatty this morning?"

"No Ruby I expect you to be an adult and finish what you started not run off and ignore me."

"What's there to finish? You don't believe me you believe him… he swore he never touched me and you believed him over me…he sent me a damn text while you sat beside me!" she yelled as tears welled in her eyes.

"A text that I didn't see Ruby!" he yelled "and no one but you has any idea this has happened."

"I shouldn't have to show it to you dad! You should trust me and trust that I wouldn't lie about something like that," Ruby sighed "forget it I told the truth and look where it got me… I've to go to school," she muttered and opened her door.

"There you are running away again," Brax yelled.

"Because I can't bear to look at you! I can't be around you dad! You've no idea how much this is hurting me-that you took his side! I'm your daughter he is nothing to you!" she screamed and ran away from the car.

Brax jumped out after her but she was gone- sighing he pulled out his phone and called Charlie "we need to talk meet me at Angelo's in twenty minutes," he said he hung up sighing again he climbed back into his car and headed off towards Angelo's.

* * *

At the station Charlie had just hung up from Brax she walked to her door and pulled it open "hey Jack! I've to shoot off for a bit call me if you need me."

"Where you going?" he asked from his desk.

"I've to go meet Brax something's up I can tell by his tone," she replied and walked over to his desk.

"The kids okay?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah Nate is Ruby's juts a bit down at the moment maybe it's about her."

"Charlie?" she looked up to see Shayne standing there her blood ran cold and she felt sick "what?" she said coldly.

"Can I see you for a sec?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her when Jack looked back down to his paperwork.

"I'm heading out," she said and stood up "I won't be long Jack."

"Yeah," he called after her now back lost in his paperwork.

"Get into that office now!" Shayne hissed and grabbed her by the wrist as she passed "or your brat won't make it home from school today!"

Charlie looked at him wide eyed before she pulled away from him and walked into her office. "Leave it open," she said when he went to close the door.

"Don't tell me what to do," he said and closed it- he glared at her and took a step forward.

"Jack!" She screamed as he took another.

"Shut the fuck up!" he hissed and slapped her hard sending her backwards.

She pulled herself up "Jack!" She screamed again this was it- it was out now.

"I said shut it!" He yelled and grabbed her by the shirt.

He had his hand raised just as the door opened "get the fuck away from her now!" Jack yelled he was in total shock "get the fuck away from her!" he yelled and ran at him.

Shayne let go of her and she scrambled to her feet just as Jack tackled him to the ground. Not knowing what to do she fled by them and into the bathrooms, she heard commotion and people yelling putting her hands over her ears she burst out crying trying to block it out this was the worst possible way it could have come out.

After a while the bathroom doors opened and in burst one of her other brothers "CHARLIE!" he screamed. "Charlie! Get the hell out here now!" he yelled banging on the stall door.

Charlie stood up and unlocked it she knew he would kick the door down if she didn't- she opened the door and was met by the extremely pissed face of her eldest brother Tyler. His face softened when he saw her tearstained face "I'm sorry!" She cried "I'm so sorry!" she cried and fell into his arms.

"Hey, hey," he said and held her tight "Jack called in a panic he said Shayne hit you- he's out there with a busted head- but Shayne got away."

"He got away!" Charlie shrieked and shot away from him "I-I need to find the kids," she said and ran by him.

"Charlie they're at school!" Tyler called and ran after her.

"No no I have to get them," she yelled.

"Hey," Tyler grabbed her and dragged her to her office "you need to sit down and tell me what the hell's going on here…why did Shayne hit you?"

"I asked him to leave this morning…I don't want to be with him anymore," she hung her head that's as much as she would like her brothers to know "…guess he didn't take it too well."

Tyler sighed and sat back "so you broke up and he lashed out-why are you so worried about the kids?"

"…he hit Ruby-has being hitting Ruby," she muttered. She hadn't heard the door open and her horrified brothers stop in the doorway.

"He what!" Her brother Gary yelled.

Her other brother Peter shoved him in "oi Jack in here now!" he yelled. Jack hurried in with an icepack on his head and closed the door.

"You are going to repeat what you just said Charlie," Peter growled.

Charlie sniffed and looked up at her four brothers couldn't get any worse right? "Brax came over last night and went for Shayne, Ruby was at his and she told him Shayne had been hitting her that he'd been going into her room and threatening her to keep her mouth shut."

"And what did Brax do?" Gary asked.

Charlie raised an eyebrow "what do you think he did?"

Gary chuckled "go Brax."

"Well he obviously didn't hit him hard enough!" Tyler snapped and stood up "I'll find the bastard then he'll know all about it!" He yelled and stormed to the door- pulling it open he stopped when Brax stood on the other side ready to knock.

"Tyler," he greeted "uh is Charlie in there she was supposed to meet me half an hour ago."

Tyler looked back and stood aside "tell him what's just happened," he said looking at Charlie.

Brax walked in and was a bit worried when he saw all her brothers there with mixed emotions on their faces "what's happened…is it the kids are they okay?" he asked.

Charlie sighed and stood up "they're fine…close the door," she said as she started to pace "Ruby wasn't lying Brax…Shayne did hit her I got it out of him last night after you left."

Brax stood there in shock- before he could say anything someone knocked and opened the door "OUT!" All four Buckton's yelled.

"Geez nice to see you assholes too," Hayley said and walked in she closed the door behind her "um I don't know what's going on here but I have Ruby in my car I found her walking along the road in a real mess…what is going on?" she asked looking to each person.

"What has she said?" Charlie asked.

"You and me need to have a serious talk lady," Hayley replied sternly.

Brax punched the desk pulled the door open and stormed out "Brax where are you going?" Charlie said and ran after him.

He got to Hayley's car door and pulled it open "out and get into my car!" he yelled.

Ruby took one look at both their faces and got out without a word she looked beyond Charlie to see her uncles and Hayley "what's going on?"

"Your mum has just told me the truth get into my car," he said leading her away.

"Ruby!" Charlie called and started to walk.

"No!" Brax screamed "you'll stay the fuck away from her! You'll stay the fuck away from me and Nate too!" he yelled and put Ruby in his car.

"Brax you can't do this!" She shrieked and tried to get at Ruby.

"Get the hell away Charlie!" He hissed and shoved her away "you should have called me the second he told you! I'd have been over the second I got off the phone to you and he'd be dead! Back off stay away from my kids and do not come near my house- how could you let this happen Charlie? You're her mum for crying out loud you're meant to protect her!"

"Oi mate calm down she didn't know," Tyler said taking a few steps closer.

"Nah mate she's fucked it all up and she will never get near those kids again!" He hissed and walked to the driver side "I mean it Charlie don't attempt to show up at my house," he said and climbed in.

Charlie stood there watching the car skid out of the lot with tears running down her face. She jumped slightly when Hayley slipped her hand around her shoulder "like I said we need to talk," she said leading her to the seat Ruby had just been in.

* * *

Hayley drove to her house in silence after they pulled up she had to lead Charlie into the house she was a mess "what have I done Hayls!" she cried and slumped into a chair at the table "I let that bastard ruin the most important thing in my life."

Hayley still hadn't said a word she sat looking at Charlie she sighed and leaned forward "right I have no idea what way I'm supposed to say this or what way I'm supposed to react Charlie so I'll come out with it, Ruby told me a few things on the drive over she's really messed up, she told me Shayne has been beating you for months and you've been covering it up and I know that is not true… right?"

Charlie stared at the floor she was too ashamed to look at her best friend.

"Charlie," Hayley gasped "Charlie look at me," she said softly and placed her hand over hers.

Charlie looked at her quickly and darted her eyes away again "no Charlie at me," she said louder. Charlie looked up at held her gaze, she bit her lip as Hayley's eyes filled with tears "why didn't you come to me?" she asked shakily.

"I couldn't," Charlie whimpered and looked back to the floor.

"Why Charlie I'm your best friend I've known you for forever this is not you…tell me what happened?" she asked squeezing her hand.

Charlie exhaled deeply "I don't know Hayls I guess I was hoping it wasn't real that it was all just some nightmare and when I woke up Shayne would never exist and I'd be safe with my family." She shifted in her seat and looked back up "the first time was the night of your birthday- you remember we got Brax to give us those shots that we lit on fire?" Hayley nodded "well remember I was dancing with Noah after them?"

"Yeah we were all having a laugh we were all pretty wasted," Hayley said.

"Yeah we were- well as soon as we got home Shayne went off on one about my sexy dancing as he called it with Noah and we argued…he slapped me across the face just as Ruby walked in the door."

"Oh Charlie," Hayley said and shook her head she can't imagine what poor Ruby was thinking.

"Yeah she started freaking and trying to drag me out the front door but I calmed her down and told her it was the heat of the moment I said something and he said something and well it ended with the slap. She calmed down and made me sleep in her room that night and I did we chatted again and I told her it was a once off that it'd never happen again."

"So when did it happen again?" Hayley asked.

Charlie smiled sadly "about a week later- all had been forgiven and Shayne was all apologies to me and Ruby for days swore blind it would never happen again. Then one night the kids were at Brax's I said something as a joke I can't even remember what it was but it was something about Heath and Bianca something like I was her wing woman and if I was left alone I'd have to keep Brax company he totally flipped and said it wasn't funny and why must I remind him of my history with Brax."

"Charlie," Hayley sighed "you should have been out the door that time."

"I know I know but I couldn't I kept thinking okay it was a once off it won't happen again- the first few times it was just one slap then it escalated to me being shoved or pushed… then I fell on the ground one night and he started kicking me- punching where ever he could get!" Charlie sobbed "he kicked me so hard I couldn't breathe for days I went to Sid and told him I was attacked on patrol nothing was broken but I had bruised ribs."

Hayley jumped up as tears rolled down her cheek "and was that not the sign you needed? God Charlie why did you let him do this to you!" she cried.

"Hello," a happy voice came from the back door. "Hey," Bianca said as she walked into them "great news Rocco's coming home tomor…what's going on here?" She asked dropping her smile and taking in the state of her two best friends.

Hayley wiped her face and looked at Charlie waiting for her to answer, when it was clear she wasn't going to say anything she turned back to Bianca "it's just come out that Shayne has been beating Charlie….for months," she said quietly.

Bianca's face dropped she opened her mouth but nothing would come out she looked to Charlie then to Hayley and back to Charlie "please tell me this is some kind of joke!" she yelled.

"No joke," Charlie sniffed.

Bianca looked to Hayley "how come we didn't know?" she asked as she sunk into the seat beside Charlie.

"Because no one did I didn't want anyone to know I just wanted it to go away!" Charlie cried.

Bianca stood up quickly "right then where is he now?"

"From what I gather after my visit to the station Jack attacked him but he got away so he could be anywhere," Hayley answered.

"Where are the kids?" she asked.

Charlie started to cry harder- Hayley rubbed her back and looked back to Bianca "Brax has Ruby and I text April to bring Nate back to yours after school…Brax told Charlie to stay away he won't let her see the kids."

"What! Why! This isn't her fault I'll go sort him out- you see those Braxton's think they can do what they like! I'll show him!" she hissed.

"No B," Charlie said and stood up "it wasn't just me he was hitting... it was Ruby too."

"Charlie no," Bianca said and dropped her head into her hands "this isn't happening!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry," Charlie whimpered.

Bianca walked over to her "Charlie this isn't your fault he can't do this."

"He doesn't know Shayne was hitting me too just that it was Ruby and I swear B I only found out last night what had been happening you know how much those kids mean to me!" she cried.

"I know I know," Bianca said and pulled her into a hug "we'll sort it out."

Hayley grabbed her keys "I'm just going to go check on the kids won't be long B will you stay with her?"

"Of course I will," she said and let a sobbing Charlie into the lounge.

* * *

Over at Brax's Ruby sat watching him pace until she was dizzy they hadn't said a word since they left the station. She stood up and sighed "what you did back there was pretty stupid- hypocritical actually!" she snapped.

Brax stopped and turned back to her "what?" He said harshly.

"You knew dad I told you! You didn't believe me! You just let this go right over your head at least mum did something about it! So what if she didn't call you did you ever think she didn't think to call you because she was upset or whatever?"

"She should have called me! She knew what he did and she didn't say anything!"

"No dad she did do something about it she left him- she kicked him out she warned him to stay away- what did you do? You went around there like a raving lunatic and let him talk you down and then came home on his side mum believed me the second she heard it!" She yelled.

"Ruby," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No! No Ruby anything! You can't act like this you can't keep her away from us for something I already told you about!" Ruby yelled "I told you because I wanted you to do something about it wanted you to keep me safe but no the big hard river boy can't even do that and now look what's happened it's not just me dad he was…," Ruby trailed off this wasn't for her to say.

"What Ruby what's not just you?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"Nothing forget I said anything," she said and tried to walk around him.

"What did you mean?" He yelled blocking her path.

"She means he was hitting Charlie too," Brax looked behind him to see Hayley standing in the door way. She took another few steps into the room "she knew nothing about Ruby Brax you have to believe that."

Brax was in shock he couldn't move he just stood there staring at her Hayley sighed and walked over to him "you need to calm down Brax your temper is no good for anyone right now."

"What did you just say?" he finally asked.

"I said your temper is no g-"

"No before that," he said cutting her off.

"Shayne had been beating Charlie Brax and she's been coving it up for months," Hayley said and sat on the back of the sofa "she's broken I can see it in her eyes she's not our Charlie anymore."

Brax stared at her again as Ruby lingered in the doorway she was shocked Charlie had finally told someone "what did she tell you Hayls?"

"Everything," Hayley replied "look Rubes she told me all of it okay-everything and she shouldn't have went through any of it…neither of you should- but she did and it's finished with now we gotta help her."

"How do you know she's not just saying this?" Brax said smartly.

"Oh for god sakes dad! Get the fuck over yourself! I saw him hit her okay! I see the damn bruises every day! I hear her excuses day after day!" Ruby screamed angrily.

Hayley stood up straight she knew the look on Brax's face all too well-it was about to kick off now. She edged closer to Ruby just as he turned and punched the wall.

"God damn it!" He yelled and punched the wall over and over again "God fucking damn it! Jesus this is not happening!" He yelled and hurled the small end table across the room.

Hayley had moved in time and shoved Ruby through to the hallway "stay here," she ordered as Brax thrashed the lounge. Hurrying back to him she grabbed his arm as he picked up a lamp ready to throw it "Brax stop! This is not helping anyone you're scaring Ruby!" she yelled.

Brax didn't move for a few seconds he sighed and dropped the lamp, pulling away from Hayley he walked to the wall and sunk down to the floor dropping his head into his hands.

Hayley stood there watching him she knew it was best to just leave him until he calmed himself down-he surprised her by jumping up.

"I need to see her," he said and marched towards the door.

"No," Ruby said blocking the door "you'll leave her alone until tomorrow she's already been through enough today she doesn't need you turning up yelling at her again!"

"I'm not gonna yell I need to see her- I need to hear it from her I need to know she's okay Ruby please move out of the way," he pleaded.

"How could she be okay dad?"

"Ruby let him go," Hayley said she held up her hand when Ruby went to protest "you know as well as I do he's the only one she'll talk to."

Ruby sighed and moved out of the way "fine but if you upset her any more than she already is me and you are finished dad," she said and walked to the sofa.

"Uh," Brax started.

"She's at mine with Bianca- the doors open," Hayley replied and sat down beside Ruby "I'll be here when you come back tonight-if you come back."

"Heath and Case will be home soon they don't know what's happening," Brax said as his hand lingered on the door handle.

"And they won't hear it from me, Nate's at a sleepover in VJ's and you slipped out I'm here to catch up with my godchild," Hayley replied.

"Thanks Hayls," he said and walked out the door and to his car. Along his drive he had to pull over his emotions were all over the place he didn't know what he felt.

* * *

At Hayley's Bianca sat on the sofa Charlie lay with her head in Bianca's lap while she stroked her hair "I'm so sorry we never picked up on this Charlie…what kinda friend does that make me," she whispered.

"No B, don't go there I kept it to myself I hid it this is all on me- and you're a great friend that's why you are my best friend…I'd be lost without you Hayls and Bra…" she trailed off before she could finish his name it hurt too much to even say it.

"Charlie, give him time yeah? He's mad- he's upset he really doesn't know what to think or what to do."

"I know what to do and I'm here to do it," Brax said leaning against the doorway.

Bianca twisted her head so she could see him "I don't think now's the time Brax why don't you come back tomorrow we're gonna stay here with her tonight."

"Nah I need to talk to her I'm not going anywhere," he replied and took a step into the room.

"Well I think you should go she's in a state at the moment in case you don't remember!" Bianca hissed.

"How could I forget!" Brax spat back- he sighed "I'm sorry I don't mean to take it out on you just… I need to talk to her."

"No she's upset sh-"

"It's okay B," Charlie cut in and pulled herself up "I'll be fine," she said looking away from Brax.

"Okay," Bianca sighed and stood up "I'll check on Nate at my place and get a few things for tonight," she said and walked to the kitchen to get her bag "but I will be back!" she called as she slipped out the back door.

"Charlie?" Brax said and walked to her he put his hands on his hips and glared down at her.

"Ruby wasn't lying," she whispered.

"I know that now," he said angrily. Sighing he leaned against the unit at the wall.

Charlie bit her lip as he eyes welled up "he did hit her he told me."

Brax wanted her to tell him herself so he never mentioned anything apart from Ruby "Charlie I don't believe you what's that matter with you? Why didn't you say anything we could have stopped all the arguments what the fuck is wrong with you!" he screamed "why didn't you call the cops?"

"I couldn't," Charlie said shakily.

"She's you daughter Charlie! My daughter! She comes first not your fucking reputation! He's dead I swear to god he's dead!"

"I couldn't tell anyone because he was beating me too and now I wish I was dead!" She screamed as the tears finally fell.

Brax stumbled back a little totally shocked at what she had just said he wanted to her to say it to his face but he wasn't expecting the last bit- Charlie looked at him and felt ashamed, she dropped her head and unbuttoned her shirt revealing all the bruises, she turned slowly and let him see the ones on her back "it's been going on for months," she whispered.

Brax stood there gobsmacked she was destroyed with marks he studied each and every bruise he still hadn't said anything or moved- he couldn't he felt like he needed to throw up. When he finally did he looked up to see tears tracking down her face as she held her shirt open and looked away, walking to her he tilted her face with his knuckle and dropped his knees a little so he could see her eyes "where's my Charlie gone?" he said shakily "my Charlie who wouldn't let anyone away with anything?"

"Guess she was only for you," she said and smiled weakly before pulling away from him "the first time I was like yeah no big deal it was the heat of the moment it'll never happen again. Then the next time I was like yeah he's stressed no big deal… before I knew it it happened every day and he was worse than before, breaking things throwing things at me grabbing me by the hair- the throat, but I promise you Brax I didn't know about Ruby until you showed up last night or I swear to god I'd be out that door so fast you

Brax sighed he didn't want to hear all this this was too much "Charlie you know you can tell me anything…why didn't you come to me?" he asked his voice filled with hurt.

"It was too hard to come to you Brax," she said and turned her back on him. "To have you looking at me with sympathy, to feel sorry for me- to be disappointed in me," she mumbled.

Brax stood behind her watching her "I could never be disappointed in you Charlie and I wouldn't have felt sorry for you I'd have felt sorry for Shayne after I got my hands on him-when I get my hands on him." When she didn't move or say anything he thought of something and walked up behind her "what was that stupid song you used to always make me sing to you?" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

Charlie smiled and leaned back into him "I'm yours," she said.

"And how'd it go again?" He asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"We skipped the first bit and stared from 'but I won't hesitate no more no more it cannot wait I'm yours," she said quietly.

"Ah now I remember- we skipped some more and went from 'open up your mind and see like me open up you plans and damn your free, I look into you heart and you'll find love love love love," Brax said tightening his grip on her.

Charlie leaned further into him with a smile on her face "listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing- we're just one big family and it's out god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved."

Brax smiled as he remembered the many nights drunk and sober they sang this song they even sang it to the kids- for some reason it made Charlie smile-every time "so I won't hesitate no more no more it cannot wait I'm sure….I'm yours," Brax sighed and closed his eyes "there's no need to complicate out time is short this is our fate- I'm yours."

Charlie didn't say anything she tried to cover up the sob that was trying to escape "I am yours Brax I always have been and I always will be…" she turned in his arms "I'm sorry I never took that second chance I was stupid to think I could move on without you, I'm sorry I just walked out on you I'm sorry I didn't stay to try work on it."

Brax smiled and cupped her face "you don't need to be sorry I screwed us up you did your best I was just too stupid to notice I was losing you," he said and pulled her into a hug.

Charlie hugged him tight she'd been thinking since Hayley left about what to do she stepped back and looked up at him "will you come down to the station with me? I think it's time I finally opened my mouth."

Brax nodded "of course I will but I think your brothers may find him before the cops do Gary text me they all split up and are searching everywhere for him."

"Well let's go help them then," she said and held out her hand.

"There's my Charlie," he chuckled and took her hand and walked out the door with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Over at Brax's Hayley yawned and looked at the clock it was now after eleven and so far neither Brax nor Charlie had been in touch. Heath had come and gone back out not even questioning why she was here or why the place was a mess Casey had come in after his shift ate the pizza he'd brought home with him and said he was going to bed he too ignoring the mess. Ruby was curled up on the sofa beside her watching a movie although Hayley knew she wasn't even looking at it- the next time she looked over Ruby had fallen asleep, smiling she stood up and walked to her room grabbing the blanket she walked back to her and threw it over her. Deciding she needed another coffee to keep her awake she went to the kitchen and put the pot on walking back to the living room she began fixing things up, she frowned when someone knocked on the door. Walking to it she pulled it open and gasped "Jessie!" She shrieked and threw herself at him "what are you doing here?" she asked once she pulled herself away.

"Nice to see you too Hayls," he chuckled and walked into the house "I called Ruby this morning she sound weird she was off or something so here I am," he said turning to the sofa- he smiled "what's going on with her?" he whispered as he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"She's been through a lot but Jess it's not for me to say it's up to her," Hayley said walking back into the kitchen.

Jessie followed her "where's Nate?"

"Oh he's staying at VJ's," she replied and pulled down an extra cup.

"Right," Jessie nodded getting the feeling something was way off "so where's mum and dad and why is Ruby even here it Tuesday."

"She asked could she stay," Hayley shrugged she really didn't want to let anything out on Charlie.

Jessie nodded again "so why are you here?"

"Mum's working and dad had to nip out Casey or Heath weren't here so he asked me to sit with her," Hayley replied.

Jessie nodded and walked back to the coffee table he sat down on it and sighed leaning forward he stroked her cheek "hey pretty lady wakey wakey," he said softly.

"Case go away," she groaned and rolled over.

"Jessie leave her!" Hayley hissed.

Jessie chuckled and poked her ignoring Hayley "oi I didn't drive all the way down here for you to mistake me as your uncle."

Ruby's eye shot open and she jumped up "Oh my God! Jessie!" She shrieked and dived off the sofa "what are you doing here?" she said as she squeezed the life out of him.

"You tell me?" he said and pulled her back "I know you weren't alright when we talked earlier so…" he trailed off.

Ruby looked at Hayley who sighed and walked in to them "it's up to you Rubes you tell him if you want to."

Ruby sat back on the sofa "where do I start?"

"You start by telling me where you got that mark on your face," he said pointing to the faded bruise from the other night.

...

Down the station Charlie had just given her statement and was waiting for Watson to finish it up so she could sign it and go home "sorry Charlie two minutes!" she called and hurried off into the back.

Brax sat beside her in silence "are you okay?" Charlie asked nudging him slightly.

Brax sighed and threw his head back against the wall "when you went into detail I just…"

Charlie looked down at the floor "I know I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No no don't be sorry," he said taking her hand "I wanted to be in there I wanted to know I just didn't think he would…" again he trailed off he didn't really know what he was saying.

"Brax I know okay and I'm sorry- I had to say everything so it will be processed faster- the more detail the quicker the warrant appears."

"I know," he sighed and stood up "and being here for hours doesn't help either I'm gonna go call Hayley and see how Ruby is," he said and walked to the exit.

As soon as he was gone Charlie got up and went into her office sinking into her chair, she hadn't been back in it since Tyler dragged her in earlier. She picked up the knocked over photo on her desk and smiled it was of her Brax and the kids, she straightened it back up and came to another knocked over one- she cringed and flung it across the room as soon as she saw Shayne's face. "Charlie?" She looked up to see her brother Gary at her office door.

"Hey," she muttered and continued to fix her desk.

Gary was the youngest he was eight years younger than Charlie- he was five when she had Jessie back then he had no clue what had happened to her but as he got older he copped it and swore to protect her for as long as he lived and now he'd failed her. He wasn't long out of the academy so he wasn't allowed access to big cases but he had seen Watson copy Charlie's and leave it down while she ran to the bathroom- he had read it quickly and felt nothing but anger and guilt. He was her brother he knew her inside out he should have picked up on something, he didn't believe her the day he saw her with a black eye but he brushed it off after she snapped at him for asking was she okay every five minutes.

He walked in and sat across from her just watching her "how you doing?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I'm fine now," she replied quickly and glanced at him briefly.

That was her sign of lying he and Ruby had the same thing- they wouldn't look at whoever they were talking to "Charlie I know you're not fine not after what you've been through."

Charlie sighed "fine I'm not okay I feel sick all day every day I want to scrub my skin till it bleeds just to get the thoughts of him touching me outta my head! I want to crawl into a hole and die! I don't wanna look at anyone coz I can see the sympathy the pity the disgust the disappointment in all of them! My family has fallen apart my sons know nothing, my daughter is a shell of herself and I'm pretty sure she blames me and hates me- Brax hates me too but he won't say it- and finally Gary the guilt… I can see it in your eyes right now," she walked around her desk and sat on it "you have nothing to be guilty for you didn't know- you couldn't know so don't, just stop right now this is all my fault no one else's!" she yelled and stood up "I'm sorry my heads all over the place I just want to go get away from here and never come back," she whimpered. She turned her back on him as a tear rolled down her face "you should get home."

Gary stood up and walked over to her he placed both hands on her shoulders and slowly started to turn her- he knew this was what she needed. As he predicted she turned and buried her head in chest crying her heart out-he just held her there rubbing her back "you're okay Charlie you're safe now I promise it's all over." When he looked up a worried Brax was standing in the doorway he smiled quickly and Brax nodded and sat on the seats outside.

* * *

Back at the house Ruby had filled Jessie and unknown to her Casey in on what had happened he sat there in total shock his eyes wide his face had drained of all colour he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him he just couldn't believe it- couldn't believe his tough takes no crap from anyone cop mother had been taking this for months from some scumbag that was never even fit to lick her boots and to hit his sister too? This guy was in for a world of pain. He shot up off the sofa and began to pace "but…I don't…mum sa….why didn't….she was always happy on the phone," he said when he could finally string a sentence together.

Ruby stood up "she didn't want you to worry she begged me not to tell you," she said and stopped in front of him "Jess, mum is not mum at the moment she's not in her right mind… well that's what I think if she put up with it. She's lost her spark she's always moody and afraid she's always looking behind her even when we're at home, I know she has nightmares I do hear her moving around she checks on me and Nate at least three times a night."

Jessie sighed and sat down he looked beyond Ruby to see Heath standing at the front door "something up with Buckton?" he asked as he walked in scoffing pizza.

Jessie looked to Ruby who shook her head that he didn't know.

"Apparently Shayne's been beating the crap out of Ruby and Charlie!" Casey hissed from his bedroom door.

Heath choked on his pizza and looked horrified at Ruby "Rubes what the fuck is he talking about?"

Hayley stood up "alright everyone just relax, Case this all only came out today so nothing has been kept from you and Heath don't you even think of going back out that door- Tyler and the boys are already looking for him and you've a baby coming home tomorrow we don't need you locked up go into your room and call B."

"No I wanna know when where and how this happened!" He hissed and took a step closer to Ruby.

Before Ruby could say anything Hayley jumped in "Look Heath she's been through it enough times already she needs some rest, when Brax's gets home we can all sit down together as a family and sort this mess out."

"I know how to sort it quicker!" Heath yelled and grabbed the bat Brax kept by the door "you coming Jess?"

Jessie looked to Ruby and Hayley who looked back shaking their head "yeah-yeah I am," he said and walked to the door.

"Jess, please don't!" Ruby called after him.

"No way if I find this guy he won't be able to anything ever again by the time I'm finished with him!" he yelled and followed Heath out the door.

"I'm going too," Casey said and ran after them before Ruby or Hayley could move.

"What do we do now?" Ruby sighed knowing there was no point following them.

Hayley pulled out her phone as it rang "it's your dad," she said and answered "Brax, everything okay?"

"Hey yeah I'm down the station Charlie's just given her statement we're just waiting for her to sign it I think I'll bring her back there is Rubes okay?"

"Yeah Ruby's fine but… Casey overheard her telling Jessie and now Heath knows…he Jessie and Casey have just gone off with baseball bats."

Brax sighed "Jessie's here?"

"Yeah he just arrived he said he was talking to Ruby this morning and he knew something was up with her."

Brax sighed "that kid always had a sixth sense…we'll be home as soon as we can don't worry they'll come back soon," he said and hung up. Sending Heath a quick text he put his phone away and walked inside.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked when Brax sat back beside her.

"Ah nothing Hayley said Jessie just turned up….he knows everything Casey and Heath know too they've gone looking for him."

Charlie's eyes went wide "we have to go find them," she said and jumped up.

"No Charlie what we gotta do is stay here and finish what you came to do, Heath's not as dumb as he looks he's pissed now he'll bring them home once he calms down a bit alright," Brax said slipping his hand into hers "they'll be home by the time we get there."

Charlie sighed and sat back "Jess will do some damage if he finds him you know that?"

"I've taught him well…but seriously Heath will look after them both- let's go," he said spotting Watson waiting for them.

Charlie got up and followed him "we can look out for them on the way home," she said and walked into the interview room.

* * *

Back at Brax's Hayley and Ruby sat on the sofa eyeing the door every few seconds "so do you think they'll find him?" Ruby asked

Hayley sighed "I want them to but at the same time I don't- I don't want any of them getting into trouble over that scumbag."

Ruby nodded that's exactly what she felt "do you think mum and dad are okay now…I mean not arguing?"

Hayley smiled slightly "well since they're both down the station I'm guessing yes," she smiled as Ruby's face lit up.

"Really?" She shrieked "mum went to the station?" Hayley nodded "and told them what happened?" Hayley nodded again "wow- I didn't think she'd ever do that she was always one for her reputation she wouldn't want her officers knowing about this."

"You know your mum nothing matters when it comes to her family."

Ruby smiled she felt a little more relaxed sitting back on the sofa she let out a happy sigh hopefully they could move forward now and start getting back to normal.

...

Charlie walked out of the room followed by Watson and Brax "if you think of anything else let me know and regarding Ruby she'll have to come down herself, a warrant has gone out for his arrest- of course you know you can't be involved but I will keep you informed," Watson smiled weakly. She stepped closer to Charlie "you should have come to me sooner," she said and pulled her into a hug "you know we would have helped, I know you Charlie- I know what you think, your reputation wouldn't have had a dent in it…we all care about you."

Charlie smiled "thanks Georgie I'll get Ruby down tomorrow she needs to get her head around it first."

Watson nodded "yeah no rush I understand I'll be here when she's ready, I'll stop in tomorrow and see how you all are- bye," she smiled and walked into the back.

"Sooo," Charlie drawled as they stopped at Brax's car "…can I see my kids now or are you dropping me back to Hayley's?"

Brax smiled and stepped closer to her "you are never getting out of my sights again," he said wrapping his arms around her waist "I know you've been through a lot Charlie and I know you need time but just know that I love you with all my heart-never stopped I'm not going anywhere I'll be here when you're ready."

Charlie leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek "and I love you you're right I do need time I don't wanna rush into anything I want this time to be perfect," she said looking up at him "I'll let you know the second I'm ready," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled her into a hug and held her close, after he pulled back he opened the car door "let's go see how the kids are doing," Charlie smiled and climbed in.

...

Jessie Heath and Casey walked along the beach frustrated they'd looked high and low and still came up empty handed "who's that walking towards us?" Casey whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Jessie whispered back.

Heath chuckled "you two are morons it's Jack…any luck mate?" he yelled.

Jack was startled for a second and walked over to them "nah mate been everywhere we eve…what are you doing here?" He asked when his eyes landed on Jessie.

"Uncle Jack," he greeted "I knew something was up with Ruby so I came down here to check on her and heard about all this."

Jack nodded "have you seen mum yet?"

"Nope she doesn't know I'm here."

"Right you lot are coming home with me now," Jack said and nudged him back in the direction they'd come "if mum or dad find out you're here and already out causing trouble they'd flip."

"He's with me Jack we wouldn't do anything... unless we found him," Heath said as he followed.

"Yeah that's what I mean by trouble to land our nephew with a murder charge," he chuckled.

"We would have just said he wasn't here," Casey added.

"Yeah and I'm sure Brax would love you being involved too Case," Jack replied and opened his car door "in you go…all of you," he said when Heath stood looking back at him "Look mate," he said and closed the door over "get them two home then me and you can keep looking on Charlie and Brax will kill us known we had them looking."

"Righto," Heath said and started to walk to the passenger side "as long as I get to come back out," he said and climbed in.

* * *

Back at the house Charlie and Brax pulled up outside Brax looked to Charlie and smiled she was asleep against the window, leaning over her he unclipped her belt and slowly let it slide off her. She stirred and opened her eyes "we're here," he whispered brushing some hair out of her face.

Charlie nodded and smiled she placed her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb along it without a word she leaned in and kissed him. Brax went to pull back but stopped himself he had no willpower when it came to her, moving he lay her back and slipped his hand around her neck deepening the kiss he pulled her closer by the waist. Charlie giggled when he lowered the seat back a little and shifted so he was half on her. Gazing down at her he smiled and kissed her slowly "we gotta go inside," he whispered and moved on to her neck.

Charlie bit her lip as he made his way up and down she loved that and he knew it "mh we better," she said after a minute "…or we could stay here," she said running her hands up his chest "no one knows we're we here yet."

"That'll look great our kids or one of your brothers catching us having sex in my car," Brax chuckled and sat up over her "we can't rush this baby but I do love being able to kiss you again," he said and kissed her quickly.

Charlie bit her lip and nodded "yeah it wouldn't be fair on the kids to see anything…keep this between us?"

"Defiantly," Brax said and kissed her deeply "that'll have to last until I get you alone again," he said and sat up properly.

"I'm sure we can find some time," Charlie said and rolled the seat back up "but first we need to see our kids god knows what they're thinking," she said and climbed out.

Brax followed her and ran his hands along her sides before stepping back and opening the front door slipping inside neither aware Shayne had been watching and boy was he pissed. He decided to sit on the house agreeing with himself that no one would look here a wicked smirk crossed his face Charlie Buckton will pay. He sunk lower into his seat as another car pulled up behind Brax's.

Jack had pulled up with the boys and climbed out "dads here anyway," he said to Jessie as they walked to the door.

"So what's the plan?" Heath asked.

"We saw him at the bus stop on the way back," Casey suggested.

"Yeah that'll do," Jack said as he opened the front door "hello?" He called upon finding the living room empty.

"In here," Brax called and stepped out from the kitchen "Jessie mate nice to see you," he said.

"Yeah hey dad…Uncle Jack spotted me at the bus stop," he said quickly.

Brax chuckled "I know you've been here for a few hours now…mum's in my room you should go see her."

"Right," Jessie nodded "how's Rubes?"

"In my room asleep she hasn't said much since we got home and keep it down the rest of you," he said nodding to the sofa where Hayley had fallen asleep.

...

Jessie walked along the hall and stopped outside Brax's room tipping the door with his finger he stuck his head in to see Ruby asleep on the bed and Charlie sitting watching her like a hawk "mum?" He whispered and walked in.

Charlie didn't take her eyes off Ruby but she smiled hearing his voice "hey baby come sit with me," she said patting the bed beside her.

Jessie walked in and closed the door behind him walking to the bed he sat down everything had just hit him his emotions took over, slipping his hand into Charlie's he sniffed and wiped his face as a tear fell "I'm so sorry we didn't know something was wrong mum."

Charlie waved him off and turned to face him "don't you go there Jessie I had the same conversation with Bianca this is no one's fault but my own, I didn't want anyone to know so they didn't I was good at hiding it it's my fault."

"No mum and don't let him brain wash you into thinking it was- it was not your fault you were scared you didn't know what to do- that is all over now we all know and I promise you I'll find him he'll pay for what he's done to you and Ruby," he said angrily.

Charlie smiled and placed her hand on his cheek "I love how much you care for your sister sweetie but please I'm asking you this now-leave it be I've reported it they're looking for him so leave it at that I don't want you involved in this okay?" she said looking at him.

"I can't mum not after everything he did- I can't just forget," Jessie said shaking his head.

"Jess please," Charlie said softly "I know you're all mad but it doesn't work that way if any of you hurt him I'll be forced to arrest you and I don't want that, I don't want any of my family in trouble over the likes of him. You're here now so let's make it a nice visit Nate will be over soon B said she was just giving him his dinner he'll be happy to see you."

Jessie smiled "yeah can't wait to see him," he said and stood up "I think I heard Heath saying he ordered a pizza I'm starved," he walked to the door "oh and mum…you're gonna be a nan," he smiled and slipped out of the room.

"Wow," Charlie smiled she was not expecting that "did you hear that baby you're gonna be an auntie," she whispered to a sleeping Ruby.

Brax saw Jessie come into the kitchen and sit down with Jack slipping out to the hall he walked to his bedroom and stuck his head in frowning when he spotted just Ruby, he turned when the bathroom door opened and smiled "just checking up on ya did she wake up at all?"

"Nah she's out cold she's exhausted," Charlie replied she looked up and down the hall seeing no one she grabbed Brax by his shirt into the bathroom and closed the door.

"And what are you doing Ms Buckton?" He chuckled.

Charlie shrugged and stepped closer to him "seducing my ex," she giggled.

"Well whatever you're doing it's working already," he said slipping his hands around her waist "and hopefully this is the last night he'll be your ex," he whispered and lowered his head to kiss her.

Charlie deepened the kiss and pushed him back not breaking his gaze she started unbuttoning her shirt. Brax walked back to her and stopped her "are you sure you want this?"

Charlie slipped her hands under his shirt and began to pull it up "are you sure you want this?" She giggled when Brax picked her up and pinned her against the wall.

"Oh I'm sure," he chuckled and began to undo the rest of her buttons, pulling her shirt off her tossed it behind him and began to trail kisses up her neck he pulled back when she lifted his shirt over his head "I've missed this," he mumbled and kissed her.

"Mhh me too," Charlie replied "Brax!" she hissed and dug her nails into his back when he bit her.

"And that," he said and pulled back "I've missed everything about you Charlie," he said seriously.

Charlie bit her lip and rested her head against the door "we can't do this Brax we're just looking for a distraction."

Brax let her slide to her feet and stepped back "so what…you don't wanna get back with me?" he asked.

Charlie saw the hurt flash across his face "no baby I do," she said and took a quick step to him "I do so much but we gotta get over this first… this morning I was living with a man I was engaged to."

Brax sighed and sat down on the side of the bath "don't remind me," he said through gritted teeth.

Charlie walked to him and sat on his lap "it's always gonna be you Brax my heart will always be yours, but it's not just me in this Ruby is my main concern now we just have to try and control ourselves," she giggled.

Brax looked up at her and smiled "you're right we're using each other as a distraction we gotta get through this as a family the kids need us we should get out of here before someone catches us," he said and stood up with her, lowering his head he kissed her "and that one has to last," he chuckled and flung her shirt at her.

Charlie giggled and pulled it on, opening the door she walked back into his room just as Heath walked into the hall "where have you been pizza's here," he said and walked back into the kitchen.

Brax looked towards his room and chuckled 'just in time' he said to himself and walked out to join the others.

* * *

A while later Ruby had woken and was now in her own room she sat on her bed with her radio playing low she was sick of them all looking at her feeling sorry for her, her phone beeped and she opened the message **hey didn't see you at school today? **It came from Jayden smiling she replied **family trouble fancy a walk on the beach?** She sat and waited for his reply- she smiled when he replied right away **sure see you in ten mins at the diner strip?** Ruby stood up and grabbed her shoes **see ya then** she replied and hurried to Casey's room. She looked around before slipping in and closing the door, heading for the window she pulled on her shoes and opened it. She jumped back as a car pulled into the drive behind Jack's, crouching down she spotted three of her Uncles climb out and make their way inside. Waiting until they were inside she put one leg out the window.

"What are you doing?" She froze and turned to the door.

"Geez Case you almost gave me a heart attack," she hissed and ran to the door, pulling him in she looked out to see had anyone heard him before closing it "I'm going for a walk on the beach and I'm not asking coz I know mum and dad will say no."

"No way," Casey said shaking his head "are you crazy?" he yelled "you're not going anywhere alone."

"I'm not going to be alone- please Case I can't sit here and look at the walls anymore- I'm not sitting out there with that lot either I can't take the looks and awkwardness anymore please I'll be an hour tops," she begged.

"No," Casey said "Brax will kill me- Charlie too if they find out you're gone and I knew, tell April to call over she knows what's going on."

"I'm not meeting April," Ruby muttered and played with an imaginary spot on the floor.

"So who are you meeting then?" He asked raising an eyebrow, Ruby blushed and looked down "no way!" He chuckled "Banks? You're meeting Banks?" he yelled.

Brax heard Casey yell and ran to the room "what's happened?" he asked bursting through the door.

Casey was still laughing Ruby shoved him and pleaded with her eyes "nothing," he laughed.

Ruby giggled too at the look on Brax's face "nothing dad we're just talking."

Brax smiled seeing her laugh "I don't know what's going on here but if it's making you laugh go right ahead," he chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"So since you didn't rat me out does that mean I can go?" Ruby asked.

Casey stopped laughing and his face went all serious "on three conditions," Ruby nodded "I walk you to wherever you're meeting him and pick you up," Ruby nodded again "if Brax or Charlie find out I didn't know a thing," Ruby nodded again "and finally you have to call when I answer if not I'm ratting you out."

"Deal," Ruby said and hugged him "well what are you waiting for go get your shoes."

"We can't just both go out at the same time you slip out and wait by Heath's bedroom window no one will see you there- I'll go out and say you fell back asleep and I'm go to see Sash for a bit," he said and slipped out of the room.

Ruby giggled and text Jayden to let him know she'd be a little late, as she climbed out the window she failed to see Shayne watching her every move.

...

Out in the living room Casey had sat beside Hayley on the sofa "Ruby not joining us?" Charlie asked from her seat beside Brax.

"Nah," he shook his head "she wanted to go asleep."

Brax chuckled "she just woke up like an hour ago."

Casey shrugged "she said she was tired I'm gonna go see Sash for a bit," he said and stood up.

"Hold on and I'll run you over," Heath said and stood up.

"It's okay Heath I'll walk could do with the air," he said darting his eyes to the door.

Heath shrugged "didn't really want to move anyway," he said and sat back down.

"Text me when you get there!" Brax called as he slipped out the door.

"I will!" he called and closed the door hurrying to the side of the house he stopped "Ruby?" he whispered loudly when he couldn't see her.

"I thought you were my dad I heard his voice," she said stepping out from the bushes.

"Come on we don't have long," Casey said and pulled her along.

...

Ten minutes later they had arrived at the beach and spotted Jayden sitting up on the docks "don't be long I'm gonna hang around here," Casey said.

"You'll be watching me?" Ruby asked horrified.

"No I won't I can't go back home yet they'll ask questions, I'll be at the grass outside Angelo's get him to walk you down," he said and walked off.

Ruby watched Casey go before turning and walking over to Jayden "hey sorry I'm late," she said and sat down beside him "I got caught trying to climb out Casey's window."

"So that's who it was," Jayden chuckled "and instead of ratting you out he walked you here?"

"Yeah," Ruby sighed "and he's waiting for me so I can't be too long," she added.

"Right," Jayden nodded "…so why weren't you at school today? I saw Ms Scott take your brother and April out of class early."

"A lot of stuff is going on at the moment Bianca and April are family so we've all been around all day," Ruby replied she didn't know what else to say.

"what happened to your face?" He asked when she looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing," she sighed and took another look around hiding her bruise.

"Your dad?" he asked watching her closely.

"What?" Ruby asked turning back to him.

"Did your dad do that to you?"

"No," she scoffed "my dad wouldn't lay a finger on me."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my dad and how do you know someone did it I could have fallen you know," she snapped.

Jayden smiled "I know the signs someone did that to you."

"And how would you know the signs?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Jayden pulled up his shirt revealing a lot of bruises "coz my dad thinks I'm his punching bag like I said I know the signs I was like you are when it all started."

Without thinking Ruby ran her fingers gently along his bruises "does it hurt?"

"Not so much anymore… who did it to you?" he asked taking her hand and pulling it away from him. He fixed his shirt and looked back at her "I'm not gonna tell anyone after what I just told you."

Ruby let a tear fall and wiped it "…my mum's boyfriend and I don't have to worry about you telling anyone it's all out now."

"So it's all good then?" Jayden asked.

"No," she whimpered "dad went over to my mums and had it out with him, he talked his way out of it and my dad came back saying he didn't believe me long story short my mum got it out of her boyfriend after my dad left he admitted it to she kicked him out and went to her brother-the uncle that passed us in the car at lunch time the other day… he got away though now no one knows where he is."

Jayden watched her for a minute before he put his hand on her back "they'll find him Ruby," he said softly.

"I hope so before my dad or Uncles do," she said and picked up the bottle Jayden had beside him "my mum is a total mess," she said and took a large gulp "hey!" She yelled when he took it from her and threw it into the water.

"You drool a lot?" he chuckled and wiped the drink from her chin with his thumb. Ruby didn't move she just looked at him he still hadn't taken his hand away yet. He looked back at her and smiled before leaning in and kissing her sweetly. Pulling back he looked at her to see her reaction, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back to her, he slipped his hands onto her waist and deepened the kiss.

They both broke apart at Ruby's phone "Casey I'd say," she said and pulled it out. "I have to go soon," she said looking at the time.

He stood up and held out his hands "come on I'll walk ya." Ruby smiled and let him pull her up.

Along the walk they spotted Casey not too far away, Jayden stopped and turned her to face him "meet me again tomorrow?" He asked.

Ruby nodded "if my dad lets me out of his sights if not I can meet you at Angelo's for lunch he'd let me go there… the security footage feeds into his home computer so he'll be able to see me," she giggled.

"That I can do," he leaned in and kissed her quickly "night Ruby I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled and walked away.

"Night Jayden and thanks for the chat!" she called after him smiling with excitement she ran to Casey and clapped her hands "he kissed me!" she squealed.

Casey chuckled "come on you let get home before anyone finds out you're missing," he said and slipped his arm around her shoulder "and I saw him kiss you I'll have to warn him off now," he chuckled as Ruby stopped and glared at him turning to face her his smile faded at who was coming up behind her. Pulling Ruby behind him he started to walk backwards as he got closer.

"Hello Ruby- Casey," Shayne greeted with a smirk this was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay **** I've decided to do one story at a time I just got lost in another story (tearaway teen…check it out if you like) but I'm back at this one so expect continues updates for this until it's done so less babbling more writing, enjoy.**

* * *

Casey walked backwards taking Ruby with him his eyes fixed on the gun Shayne held "what do you want Shayne?" he asked.

Shayne laughed "not you anyway," he aimed his gun beyond Casey "her," he said pointing it at Ruby.

"Case," she whimpered and clutched him tighter.

"It's alright Rubes we're gonna be okay," he said squeezing her hand.

Shayne laughed again "Casey you walk she stays or I hurt you both… I'd advise you to take the first option," he said taking a step closer to them.

"You're not getting near her," Casey snarled and backed closer into Ruby.

"Everyone is looking for you Shayne, mum and dad expect us home any minute now-they'll come looking," Ruby said.

Shayne laughed "mummy and daddy don't even know you're out I saw you sneak out the window."

"You were watching the house?" Casey asked.

"Had to see if my hunch was right," he said and walked closer to them "I know she's been with him behind my back!" he yelled.

Casey scoffed "that's all in your head mate Charlie and Brax are over a long time."

Shayne scoffed "I'm not stupid I see the way he looks at her-the way she looks at him," he said bitterly.

Ruby chuckled "true love aye, you can never beat that- you were just the pawn until she came to her senses!" she spat.

"Ruby shut up," Casey whispered.

"Yeah that would be wise," Shayne said and walked closer not stopping until he was inches away from Casey "walk away mate this doesn't concern you."

"I'm not leaving her," Casey said "she comes or we both stay."

"Have it your way," Shayne said and raised the gun smacking him hard in the head with it before he had a chance to react.

"Case!" Ruby cried as he hit the ground "Casey!" She whimpered and jumped down beside him- her blood ran cold at the sight of the blood rolling down the side of his face "no no Case wake up Please!" She sobbed and shook him "please wake up!"

"That's enough…on your feet," Shayne said and pointed the gun at her "up!" He yelled when she didn't move.

"What are you gonna do?" Ruby asked standing up slowly.

"You're gonna come with me-move," he snapped.

"What about Casey?" she asked looking down at him.

"He'll wake up soon," he said and shoved her "move!"

They stopped when a couple walked towards them "not a word," Shayne snarled in her ear.

"Shayne- Ruby," Gina Palmer greeted.

"Is he okay?" John asked looking at Casey on the sand.

Shayne chuckled "too much to drink, Ruby called me to help-didn't want mum or dad giving out, we won't keep you," he smiled.

Gina looked at Ruby "is everything okay Ruby?" she asked.

Ruby looked up at her "yeah," she widened her eyes hoping Gina would know what she was saying. When Gina nodded signalling she understood her Ruby made a gun with her two fingers and darted her eyes to Shayne.

"Why don't we take them home- we live next door," she said walking forward.

"Alright stop right there," Shayne said and pulled out the gun.

"Whoa take it easy mate," John said and held up his hands "no one has to get hurt here, why don't you put the gun down."

"Why don't you shut up!" Shayne hissed "and you," he snapped "I told you not to open your mouth!" He yelled and dragged her along aiming his gun at Gina and John.

"Gina!" She sobbed as he dragged her away.

"It's okay, Ruby, I'm going to get your mum, you stay calm and do what he asks!" she called after her "John!" she shrieked and jumped down beside Casey.

"You call an ambulance and the police… I'll go get Brax," John said and took off.

…

Back at the house Charlie had fallen asleep on Brax's bed, he stood in the doorway watching her, smiling he stepped out and closed the door. Walking out to the living room he chuckled at Hayley sprawled out on the sofa half asleep. Walking to the kitchen he sat down beside Jessie and Heath- Jack and the others had headed off and Nathan decided he wanted to stay at Bianca's.

"How's Charlie doin'?" Heath asked.

"Hard to tell," Brax replied "she's saying she's fine but then I find her drifting off in a daze-I know she's thinking about it," he sighed.

"She's still getting her head around it dad give her a day or two it's all still fresh-not to mention she's blaming herself," Jessie said.

Heath scoffed "it's not her fault that psycho has a lot to answer for."

"Yeah wait till I catch up with him," Brax muttered.

In the room Charlie jumped as her phone rang realising where she was she sat up and answered it "hello?" she yawned.

"Hello Charlie," Shayne snarled.

"Shayne?" she said and stood up.

"Oh so you haven't forgotten me?" he hissed "you missing something?" he asked.

Charlie looked around she was feeling very unsettled "I don't know what you-"

"Mum!" Ruby cried "mum! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Ruby!" Charlie yelled in horror "no she's here she's safe in her room!" She yelled and pulled the door open. "Ruby!" She yelled and burst into Casey's room, her breath hitched when the room was empty.

In the kitchen Brax jumped up at the bang "what the hell was that?" he asked.

"Casey's room," Heath said and followed him.

"Now I have your attention," Shayne chuckled.

"I swear to god if you hurt her!" Charlie cried.

Brax came running "Charlie!" He yelled "what is it?" he asked grabbing her shoulders.

Charlie shoved him away "please Shayne don't hurt her, I'm begging you, I'll do anything."

"Too late!" He hissed "she should have kept her big trap shut! Say bye to mummy," he laughed.

"Mum!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby!" She yelled "baby it's okay, it's okay, I'm gonna find you I promise."

Shayne chuckled "she didn't get that message I'll be sure not to pass it on."

Charlie gritted her teeth "I swear if you hurt one hair on her head you're dead, I promise you I'll find you and you'll wish you never meet me!"

"Now now Sergeant now is not the time for threats …I'll be in touch," he said and hung up.

"Shayne!" Charlie yelled and pulled the phone away. She looked up at Brax as her bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled with tear "h-he's got her," she cried and dropped to the floor in tears "he has my baby!" she screamed.

Brax took a step back in shock and hit the door "he can't," he said looking down at her "she was right here."

...

Outside Hayley jumped when someone pounded on the door running to it she opened it and jumped back "geez!" She shrieked when a panting John burst through the door.

"Casey," he panted and grabbed her shoulders "he's hurt!"

"What?" Heath said walking to the door.

"Shayne he had a gun- he knocked Casey out and took Ruby he's down the beach- Gina is with him come on!" John yelled and ran back out the door.

"Oh my god!" Hayley yelled "Charlie!" she yelled and ran into the room "…what's going on?" she asked slowly as Charlie lay on the floor in a ball and Brax stood looking at her.

"Shayne has Ruby-he has my daughter," Brax said without blinking.

"I know John Palmer just got here he said Casey is hurt down on the beach he saw it all happen," Hayley said.

Brax pushed himself off the door "stay here with her," he said and ran after Heath and Jessie.

"Brax!" She yelled and ran after him "where are you going?"

"I'm going to find him then he's dead!" he yelled "don't let Charlie out of the house!" he called and took off in his car with the others.

* * *

Down the beach Casey was starting to come around "don't move," Gina said "Casey you've been hurt you need to stay still," she said gently pushing him back down.

"R-Ruby," he stuttered and closed his eyes again.

Gina bit her lip and looked behind her willing John and the ambulance to hurry up "you just lie there okay, ambulance is on the way," she said and went to stand up.

Casey grabbed her wrist "he took her didn't he?" he asked.

Gina sighed and nodded "we tried to get to her but he was waving a gun."

"I need to find her-they can't have gotten that far," he said and tried to pull himself up.

"No Casey you need to stay here let the police handle it," she said trying to hold him down.

"You don't understand!" Casey yelled "Charlie has been through so much- what he did to her-what he did to Ruby…he'll do worse if we don't get to her!" he yelled.

Gina didn't know what he was talking about as far as she knew Shayne was Charlie's fiancée and got along with everyone "just wait for the police."

"No Brax will kill me!" He yelled "she shouldn't have been out I caught her trying to get out and I still agreed to let her out, I thought if I was with her she'd be safe!" he cried and jumped up swaying "I have to find her!"

Gina looked behind them to see John running back with Brax Heath and Jessie "look here they are now just calm down."

Casey saw the look on Brax's face and knew he was in trouble "Brax I-" he started but Brax was in no mood to listen.

"What way did he go?" he asked.

"That way," Gina said "Brax we tried to stop him he had a gun."

Brax walked over and looked at Casey's head "Jess mate you take him to the hospital, Heath you're with me," he said and went to walk off.

"Dad I'm coming!" Jessie yelled.

"No you're not!" Brax yelled and turned back to him "I've already got one of my kids in danger I'm not risking another one, you'll stay here with Casey!" He yelled and ran off.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Heath said and ran to catch up with him.

…

Not far away Shayne was dragging a sobbing Ruby to his car "oh shut up before someone else gets hurt!" he hissed and pulled the back door open.

"Please don't do this!" she cried "I'll say I made it all up I'll say I know nothing," she pleaded.

"Too late you've already opened your mouth- get in," he ordered.

Ruby saw two figures running along the beach she looked closer it was her dad and Uncle- she knew she needed to stall a bit "no," she said and looked back at him "I'm not going anywhere," she said shakily keeping the gun in mind.

Shayne stepped closer to her "you'll do what I tell you get in now!" he hissed and shoved her.

Ruby panicked "dad!" she screamed "dad!" she yelled looking towards them.

"Do you hear that?" Brax asked looking around "sounds like Ruby."

"It came from that way," Heath said nodding up to where the car was.

Brax saw Shayne shoving Ruby into the car "there!" he said and took off "Ruby!" He yelled and picked up his pace "I'm coming!" He yelled.

"Daddy!" She screamed as he shut the door and jumped into the front. Just as Brax and Heath got to the top off the hill he screeched away, she locked eyes with Brax "daddy!" she cried and banged on the window.

Brax ran after the car and got to the door "I'm here Rubes I'm here!" He yelled and tried to open the door. Shayne saw him and sped up "Ruby!" Brax yelled falling behind, when he couldn't go anymore he stopped and threw his hands behind his head "damn it!" he yelled "I'll find you princess!" he yelled and watched the car go.

Ruby watched Brax fall behind and whimpered "daddy," she whispered and kept her eyes on him till she couldn't see him anymore.

"This could have all been avoided Ruby," Shayne said calmly.

Ruby said nothing she just kept her eyes out the back window.

Heath pulled up beside Brax in someone's car "get in!" he yelled pulling the door open.

Brax jumped in and Heath sped off before the door had even closed "who owns this car?" he asked.

"Does it really matter right now!" Heath yelled and sped up "we'll catch up on them."

"Remember my daughter is in that car," Brax said as the car came into view.

"No really," Heath said sarcastically "I'm not gonna bump it."

* * *

Back at the house Charlie paced Casey's bedroom "how did he get to her-how did he get in here without anyone noticing-how did he even know where she was…this is all my fault!" She cried and dropped onto the bed.

"Charlie it's not okay," Hayley said softly and sat beside her "we don't know how he got to her but Brax will find her-he will," she said rubbing her arm.

Charlie stood up when Watson and another officer walked in "did you find her?" she asked hopeful.

Watson shook her head "no but we've had a report of a girl screaming and being shoved into a car, the caller got half the licences plate before he was nearly run over by a stolen car that was also reported," she looked back at Charlie "two guys chasing the car apparently."

"See, Brax is on her," Hayley said.

"Yeah but if he causes that car to crash or anyone gets hurt they'll be held responsible- and there's the matter of stealing the car," Watson said.

"Ah come on they had no choice Georgie!" Hayley yelled.

"I know and I'm all for it I would have done the same thing I'm just pointing out my police views on this… we have a car following them too," she added.

Charlie sat down again "who's car was it they stole?"

"Sid walker's he was in the surf club with Indi," the other officer replied.

Charlie nodded "tell him I'll pay for whatever damage is caused," she muttered and walked out of the room.

She jumped when the door flew open and Bianca and April burst in with Nathan "any news?" Bianca asked wide eyed.

"Why don't we go play Casey's playstation," April said and began to lean Nathan away.

"I'm not stupid you know!" He yelled and shook her off "mum what's going on-where is everybody?" he asked.

"Nothing Nate go with April I need to talk to B," Charlie said.

"When are you all gonna stop treating me like I'm five?" he yelled. Walking to Charlie he stopped in front of her "does this have something to do with the way dad went off on Ruby the other day?" he asked.

"No," Charlie shook her head "look Nate right now I can't explain so will please go into Casey's room!" she snapped.

"Nate leave your mum to calm down then we'll talk," Bianca said nodding to the bedroom.

"Fine but I am part of this family too you know!" he snapped and stormed into Casey's room.

Charlie sighed and dropped into the sofa "what do I do B?" she whimpered "he has my baby she must be so scared this is all my fault I never should have brought him into our lives!" she cried and threw her hands over her face.

"Charlie," Bianca said and sat beside her "no one saw this coming don't blame yourself, we'll get her back soon okay, she's a tough kid just look at her parents she was raised well she'll be okay."

"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her," Charlie sniffed.

"Nothing will happen to her," Hayley said coming to join them "Georgie had to leave she'll call back with any news."

Charlie nodded and stood up "I should explain to Nate he's right he needs to know."

"Charlie I don't think that's such a good idea," Hayley said "wait and see does Brax come home with Ruby before we tell him anything."

"Charlie we're gonna find her soon Jack and the boys have gone looking too," Bianca added.

Charlie nodded and sat back down sighing heavily she stood up again "I'll be in Brax's room," she said and walked into the hall.

…

Back on the road Brax and Heath were still chasing Shayne "not so close Heath!" Brax yelled.

"Look Brax it's the only way to keep up with him we're not gonna hit it!" Heath yelled.

"I don't care pull back she's no belt on or anything I'm not risking it!" Brax yelled.

Heath slowed down and looked over to Brax "bro I know you're going out of your mind I am too but you gotta get your head together we've faced worse than this before… let me do what I'm doing."

Brax sighed and closed his eyes he didn't want to risk his daughter getting hurt but Heath was right and he knew what he was doing "fine but don't clip the car," he said and looked back to the road "where's he gone!" he yelled when Shayne's car had disappeared.

Heath came to a stop at a cross road "damn it," he yelled and punched the wheel "we've lost them he could have taken any of the routes!"

Brax looked ahead then to his left then over to his right "shit!" He yelled and dropped his head f he hadn't opened his mouth Heath wouldn't have stopped and they'd still be on the car.

"Think Brax, has Charlie ever mentioned and property- places he'd go that any of these roads would lead us to?" Heath asked.

"No- I don't know," Brax yelled back he really had no clue- all he knew was Charlie's house was to the right…Charlie's house. "Her house!" he yelled "Charlie's house, go right!" he yelled.

Heath turned and sped towards Charlie's hoping Ruby was there and that she was okay.

….

Not far back Shayne chuckled as he saw them go right "not so bright your father," he laughed "they couldn't have lost me that quick," he said and looked back at Ruby "but as usual he didn't stop to think about that," he chuckled and pulled out from the bushes he'd slipped into- taking the left turn.

"Where are you taking me?" Ruby asked from the back.

"Nowhere in particular," he said and continued to drive.

"What are you gonna do to me?" she asked not really wanting to know but had to ask.

Shayne chuckled "we'll see, if your mother does as she's asked you'll be fine if not well…" he trailed off and let out a chuckled.

Ruby snapped "you're sick you know that!" she screeched "kidnapping a kid and hurting another! What is wrong with you? Beating the crap outta my mum wasn't enough for you you gotta do this too!"

Shayne chuckled again "you don't get it Ruby, hitting your mum made me feel in control she listened to me she did what I asked she did what she was told- until your stupid dad got his hands on her," he said through gritted teeth "he ruined her, he got her confidence back."

Ruby scoffed "my dad has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh he has more to do with this than you think!" he yelled back.

Ruby scoffed again "Casey is right this is all in your head my mum and dad are just friends."

Shayne slammed on the brakes and turned back to her "friends?" he laughed "don't make me laugh! I saw them together earlier- correct me if I'm wrong but do you kiss your friends the way I saw them kiss?"

Ruby shook her head "you were seeing things they don't like each other like that anymore," she said even though she knew it was a lie and secretly excited about them kissing "they had their chance it didn't work out."

Shayne shook his head and turned back to the road "I saw what I saw and she will pay!" he hissed and sped off again.

* * *

Brax and Heath arrived at Charlie's house Brax jumped out and burst through the front door "Ruby!" He yelled and ran around the rooms "Ruby if you're here call out!"

"Make a noise if you can't!" Heath added "what?" he said when Brax looked back at him "he could have her tied up or put something over her mouth."

Brax closed his eyes he didn't even wanna think about that "I'm gonna check upstairs you look around the back," he said and ran up the stairs.

After Heath had looked around and Brax had been in every room he walked to the bottom of the stairs and hung his head, how the hell was he gonna explain to Charlie that he had their daughter right there and somehow still managed to lose her? Sighing heavily he wiped the lone tear that escaped and sat on the bottom step trying his best not to think about what Shayne might be doing to her and hoping he found her before he did.

Heath stopped in front of him and watched him he hadn't seen Brax this broken since he and Charlie split all those years ago "Brax," he said and sat beside him "we're gonna get her back if we have to stay out all night we will, I've got all the boys on this- they have their mates- the cops- Jack and the other Bucktons, we're all on it he won't get far with the lot of Summer bay after him."

Brax looked over to Heath with tears in his eyes he swore they would never see him cry but right now he didn't care who saw him "I just hope she's okay," he sniffed "she's my baby Heath, I couldn't take it if anything happened to her!" he cried and dropped his head into his hands finally breaking down.

Heath sighed and scooted closer to his this was the first time he'd ever saw Brax cry "nothing is gonna happen, we'll get her back mate we will," he said and wrapped his arm around him "she's a Braxton we're built tough."

Brax blew out a breath and stood up "better get home and let Charlie know what's happened."

"I'll drop that car back then we can go back to yours…someone should call and see how Casey is," Heath said cautiously knowing what Brax would say.

"You do it I think I might just kill him, I mean what was he thinking- he knew how dangerous it was for him to be out let alone her," Brax ranted "I just don't get it… we've raised him better than that," he said shaking his head.

"He's her uncle he thought she'd be safe with him," Heath said.

"What the hell was she even doing out?"

"I'll call Jess I'm sure he's asked all that…Brax it wasn't his fault, you gotta understand him and Rubes are nearly the same age they share a bond no one else does he'd lie for her she'd lie for him," Heath said as they walked to the car.

"I know," Brax sighed and climbed in "I don't blame him but you know my temper, the second I see him that will change and I'll snap. I can't be around him now-not till I've calmed down a bit, just tell him to tell you exactly what happened and why they were out."

"I will," Heath said and started up this car "man I have I got some explaining to do," he chuckled and pulled away "Dr Walker will be going nuts."

….

At home Charlie still sat in Brax's room she still hadn't heard any good news all she heard was Brax and the police car on Shayne had lost him and Brax went to her house. Sighing she looked down at her wallpaper on her phone it was of her Ruby and Nathan "I'm sorry baby," she whimpered rubbing her finger over the image of Ruby. She looked up when the door opened and closed and Brax leaned against it.

"Charlie," he said and took a step forward I-" he started.

"I know," she said and looked down at the phone "I know you lost her." Brax came to sit beside her "what do we do now Brax?" she whispered.

Brax wrapped his arm around her "did Watson tell you exactly where we lost them?" Charlie nodded "okay, I need you to think, is there any place he has or he knows that would bring him that way?"

Charlie thought as hard as she could "no," she finally said "his sister lives in Perth his brother is overseas that's all he had."

Brax nodded "I'm gonna head back out and see if I can do something…we'll find her Charlie," he said softly.

She just nodded "…how's Casey?" she asked after a minute.

Brax shrugged "Heath's gone to see him I made Jessie go with him…have you heard from Jack or anyone?"

Charlie sighed and shook her head "no no-one," she said and stood up "I can't sit here and do nothing I should be out there looking."

"No Charlie you need to stay here," Brax said grabbing her wrist "he might be looking for you too."

"I need to find our daughter Brax! what good am I sitting here!" she yelled "if he does get me at least I'll be with her! We can't just sit here and do nothing she's probably scared out of her mind!" she yelled.

"Babe," he said softly "there is nothing you can do right now…he already has someone I love I'm not risking him getting another," he said and pushed some hair behind her ear "I know you're scared I am too we just gotta think about this."

Charlie sat back down "babe, haven't heard that in a while," she said and smiled quickly.

"Because you weren't mine to call babe," he said and sat beside her.

"And I am now?" she asked lifting her head.

Brax scooted closer to her "I love ya Charlie I'm never gonna deny that, all this time we've been apart I still love ya I meant what I said you're never getting away from me again-so yeah you are mine," he chuckled.

Charlie shook her head and smiled "you're an idiot you know that?" she said and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer "but yeah I am yours," she said and kissed him.

Brax deepened the kiss and lay her back, breaking away he settled beside her and pulled her onto his chest "try sleep a bit it's gonna be a long night."

* * *

Ten minutes later he looked down and she was gone he smiled and dropped a kiss on her cheek, rolling her he pulled away from her and climbed off the bed. Pulling the covers over her he slipped out of the room and went into the living room.

"Is she okay?" Bianca asked.

Brax sighed "nah she's not," he said and sat beside them on the sofa "she's asleep now so hopefully we'll have something for her when she wakes up have you two heard anything?"

"I just spoke to Jack, him and Tyler were at the airport they're on alert for him there so the boys have gone off looking again," Hayley said.

"Yeah I spoke to Pete, he and Gary went to the train and bus stations they're on alert too and there are cruisers there keeping an eye out they're gone out looking again," Bianca said.

Brax nodded and went to say something he stopped when he saw Nathan in the doorway "alright mate didn't even know you were here," he said and stood up "what are you doing?" he asked walking over to him.

"Waiting on someone to tell me what's going on, I'm not a kid dad I know something is very wrong," he said glaring at Brax.

Brax looked back at the other two "we told Charlie not to tell him anything just yet until we heard from you," Hayley said.

Brax nodded "well mate I guess it's time we filled you in," he said and lead him back to Casey's room "April can you give us a few minutes," he asked.

"Sure," she said and climbed off the bed "I'll be out in the living room," she said and slipped by them.

As soon as she was gone Brax closed the door and sat beside him "Nate you know the way Shayne was living with you and he was mums boyfriend."

"Was?" Nathan asked confused.

Brax shifted so he was facing him "yeah he did a lot of bad stuff and mum didn't want him around anymore."

"What kinda bad stuff?" He asked, inside his heart was hammering at him he knew something his dad didn't know…or thought he did.

Brax sighed he was old enough now to hear it as it was "he was hitting mum and Ruby for a while now…now he's taken her because mum told him to stay away."

"Taken her where?" Nathan asked wide eyed.

"I don't know," Brax sighed "if I did she'd be home with us."

"This is my fault," Nathan suddenly blurted out and stood up "it is- it's my fault, I didn't say anything."

"No Nate it's not your fault you didn't know anything," Brax replied.

"But I did!" he yelled "I did know," he said turning to face Brax "dad I saw him hit mum and I didn't say anything!"

"When?" Brax asked.

"Two weeks ago I think, I came down to get a drink and they were arguing he lashed out and slapped her across the face I saw him from the doorway," he said and sat on the bed.

Brax sighed "Nate why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought I took care of it…you member he had a black eye?" Brax nodded "well I waited until mum went to her room and went back down."

"Nate did he hit you?" Brax yelled.

"No," he shook his head "I hit him."

Brax's eyes went wide Nathan wouldn't harm a fly "you hit him?" Nathan nodded. Brax sighed again "tell me exactly what happened."

"I warned him if I ever saw him touch her again I'd kill him, he laughed at me so I punched him and told him I wasn't as quiet as I looked," he muttered.

Brax chuckled he couldn't help it "what did he have to say after that?"

Nathan shrugged "I can't really remember it was something like it was the heat of the moment and it wouldn't happen again I told him it better not and walked off to my room…I shoulda told you I'm sorry and I had no idea about Ruby or that he was still hitting mum."

Brax pulled him into a hug "I'm real proud of ya mate sticking up for your mum like that, Nate this is not your fault so don't think it is. Yeah you should have told me you know I still care about your mum but Ruby told me and I flipped I'm glad she did or it would still be going on and any one of you could have been hurt."

"What about Ruby now?" he asked.

Brax stood up "I'm gonna find Heath and head back out you're to stay here with your mum and the girls alright."

"Dad?" Nathan said as Brax opened the door "you will find her won't you?"

"Of course I will…stay here," he said and walked out the door.

Nathan sighed and lay back on Casey's bed hoping his sister was okay and hating himself for not opening his mouth sooner. He jumped when his phone rang his stomach flipped at the name "Rubes?" he said quickly.

"Nate!" she cried.

"Ruby are you okay?" He asked and jumped up.

"No," she whimpered "I don't have much time you were in my last dialled, tell mum it's a trap I'm at our house please tell her not to come I'll get out myself… I love you," she whimpered and hung up.

"Ruby!" he yelled as his eyes filled with tears "Rubes!" he yelled again and pulled the phone away from his ear, redialling it he cursed when the phone went to mail "dad!" he yelled and ran from the room.

Brax jumped up from his seat at the kitchen table he had been trying to call Heath "what is it?" he asked as Nathan ran towards him.

"Ruby, she called me!" he yelled "she said it's a trap for mum that he took her to our house!"

"What!" Brax yelled "I checked there!"

"I don't know that's what she said, dad she was crying she sounds so scared!" he cried.

Brax grabbed his keys "you stay here girls do not tell Charlie a thing," he said and ran out the door.

...

Inside his room Charlie sat on the bed looking down at a message she had received, looking towards the door she stood up and walked to the window. Looking down at the message again she closed her eyes **come to your house alone and Ruby can go unharmed it's you I want.** Taking one last look she opened the window and climbed out this was a risk she was willing to take.

Outside Nathan started to walk back to Casey's room "where are you going Nate?" Hayley asked.

"Back to Casey's room I need to keep occupied I'm gonna play the computer," he replied.

"You want me to come too?" April asked.

"Nah I just want some time to myself," he said.

"Okay," Bianca said "but call us if you need anything."

"I will thanks," he said and shut the door. Going straight to the window he opened it and climbed out missing Charlie sneak by by a few seconds. Looking around he looked back into the room before he took off he needed to save his sister.

...

Hayley stood up "I'm gonna see if Charlie wants something to eat she hasn't had a thing all day," she said and walked to Brax's room. Tapping the door she opened it and stuck her head in her eyes going wide at the empty bed, walking to the open window she picked up Charlie's phone and read the message "shit! Bianca!" she yelled and ran back into the living room "she's gone! Charlie's gone!"

"Shit!" Bianca yelled and jumped up "Brax is gonna kill us."

"I'll check the bathroom and other rooms," April said and ran off. She ran back a few seconds later "Nate is gone too!" she cried.

"No," Hayley groaned and grabbed her keys "I know where they're gone come on he sent her a message she's walking into the trap," she said and ran out the door "damn it Charlie," she sighed and jumped into her car.

**A/N; Sorry all updates might not be every two days this week as I am working late a few of the nights but I'll try my best hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This first bit is gonna jump between the girls heading after Charlie, Charlie Brax and Nathan arriving at the house so I hope you don't get confused…enjoy**.

Hayley sped towards Charlie's house with her phone to her ear "Jack!" she yelled as soon as he'd answered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ruby called Nathan, she said Shayne's set up for a trap for Charlie! He's taken her to their house, he sent Charlie a message to come alone she's gone Jack! She snuck out!"

"Damn it!" he yelled "where's Nate?" he asked.

"He snuck out too!" Bianca yelled.

Jack sighed deeply "where are you now?" he asked.

"On our way we'll be there in two minutes, we were trying to catch up with her- she must have taken Bianca's car," Hayley said.

"No no Hayls listen to me," Jack said "I want you to turn around and go back to Brax's we're on our way alright."

"No way!" Hayley yelled "we can't just leave her Jack she's walking into a trap!"

"Hayley!" he yelled "my guess is Brax is already there he won't let anything happen to them, just do as I say and go home we don't need anyone else in trouble!"

"But Jack," she whined.

"I said get back to the house, really Hayls we will be there in five minutes."

"Fine," she huffed "but if anything happens I'm gonna kill you!" she said and hung up.

"He is right," April said "we don't know what he has there- what could happen."

"I just hope they're okay," Bianca said as Hayley turned back to the house.

….

Brax screeched to a stop outside Charlie's house, jumping out he ran inside "Ruby!" he yelled and ran into the kitchen "Rubes!" he called again. Getting no reply he turned to go upstairs and stopped in his tracks when a smug Shayne leaned against the doorframe "where's my daughter?" he growled and took a few steps to him.

Shayne chuckled "she's fine she's in her room… go see for yourself," he said moving out of the way.

Brax didn't like the smirk on his face something wasn't right about this but at the moment he didn't care his daughters safety came first "I swear if you've done anything to her I'll kill you!" he hissed and ran by him.

He took the stairs two at a time and burst into her room causing her to squeal with fright, his stomach dropped at the sight in front of him- his baby girl sat tied to a chair with tape over her mouth, tears were flying down her cheeks she looked so scared "baby," he sighed and hurried to her "it's okay I gotcha, I gotcha," he said as he pulled the tape off her hands and legs. Pulling back he put his hand on her cheek "you're okay princess I'm here," he said and pulled the tape off her mouth.

Ruby's eyes widened "dad! Look out!" she yelled and tried to shove him out of the way.

Before Brax could move Shayne struck him with a bat sending him to the ground, chuckling he looked down on Brax "told you he wasn't so smart," he chuckled "who turns their back on a guy with a gun?"

Ruby looked down at her dad and whimpered he had a massive cut on the back of his head and he wasn't moving. Anger washed over her and she jumped up "you gonna take my family out one by one!" she hissed and shoved him "you couldn't just have one you had to have us all!"

Shayne chuckled and slapped her hard sending her backwards tripping over Brax "this is all for mum Ruby he wasn't supposed to show but guess he's a bonus now."

"You are a psycho!" she yelled and scooted closer to Brax "dad!" she called slapping him on the cheek "daddy please get up!" she cried and shook him "come on dad!"

Shayne chuckled watching her "while you do that I think I'll go keep an eye out for mum," he said a little too happily and walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

"Dad!" Ruby hissed and shook him harder "dad come on you need to be awake before mum shows up, you need to protect her. I told Nate this was a trap for her I'll assume he told you and that's why you're here," she said having no idea why she was even talking he couldn't hear her.

….

Charlie screeched to a stop and jumped out of Bianca's car- frowning at Brax's car in front of hers, tearing inside she skidded and bounced off the door the house was in darkness and why wouldn't it be at eleven at night? "Ruby!" she yelled and ran further in "Ruby!" she called again "baby I'm here!" she yelled looking around.

She stiffened as slow footsteps came up behind her turning slowly wishing she'd turned a light on her eyes darkened once the landed on him "you sick bastard!" she screamed and launched herself at him taking them both to the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed slapping him anywhere she could get "she's my baby-an innocent kid! If you've done anything to her I swear I'll kill you!" she yelled.

Shayne just chuckled underneath her "I told you she'd mess it up one day that she'd get you into trouble."

Charlie lost it gripping his throat and squeezed it "where is she?" she hissed.

Shayne chuckled and shot up taking her by surprise, flipping them he now sat on top of her "all in due time sweetheart," he whispered and tried to kiss her.

"Get the hell off me!" she screamed "I'll die before I ever let you kiss me again!"

Shayne pulled back and shrugged "so be it…but I got something fun for us to do first," he said and stood up "you'll need to come too," he said and pulled her up by the hair.

"Where is she Shayne?" Charlie yelled as he dragged her towards the stairs, she didn't even care about the pan shooting through her head "you said she could go once I came time to keep up your end of the deal."

Shayne chuckled again "you know I keep to deals she can go I got something better," he smirked and unlocked the door.

Opening the door he pushed it in and leaned against it "after you," he said gesturing for her to go in.

"How do I know you're not gonna lock me in here?" she asked looking into the room.

"Mum!" Ruby shrieked from inside.

"There's your answer," Shayne replied.

Charlie looked at Shayne before darting into the room "Ruby!" she cried and ran to her "aw baby," she sighed in relief and pulled her into a hug. "Are you oaky did he do anything to you?" she asked pulling her back to look her over.

"No," she whimpered and clung to Charlie.

"Baby listen to me, you gotta walk out that door- take B's car and go back to dads," she said softly.

"No way!" she yelled "I'm not leaving you here!"

"Ruby listen to me, it's me or you and I'd rather it be me… I love you, please just do what I say," Charlie said.

…..

A few minutes before Shayne dragged her upstairs Nathan had arrived and was watching through the window, it took everything he had not to burst through the door the minute he got the upper hand on Charlie- but he needed to know Ruby was okay before he made any move.

Once Shayne had taken her up the stairs he slipped into the house and crept up the stairs, sticking his head out he sighed in relief when he heard Ruby and saw Charlie run into the room. He looked to Shayne who now had his back to him before tiptoeing to Charlie's bedroom. Closing the door he ran to her wardrobe and pulled it open, shoving things out of his way he found the box he was looking for and opened it. Taking Charlie's gun from it he checked to see if it was loaded before standing up and walking back to the door he could hear Charlie and Ruby talking. He listened as Charlie tried to get Ruby to leave and Ruby refuse, shaking his head he sighed he wouldn't have left her either…and he wasn't going to. Opening the door he crept out and held the gun tightly in his shaking hands.

* * *

In the room Shayne walked fully in- that was the moment Brax had been waiting for. He had woken up a few minutes after Shayne had left and told Ruby to act like he wasn't there, when they heard the footsteps approach he hid himself behind the door- he hung his head when he heard Charlie's voice he was hoping to keep her out of this. As soon as Ruby nodded he swung the door close and aimed his gun at him "you two go outside," Brax said without taking his eyes off him.

"Brax!" Charlie shrieked.

"No Charlie go!" he yelled.

"I'm not leaving you here!" she yelled back.

"Dad please we can all leave together!" Ruby cried.

While they were all distracted Shayne pulled his gun from his waist and grabbed Ruby "I suggest you all shut the hell up!" he hissed.

"Shayne let her go," Charlie said wide eye watching the gun.

Brax shook his head he had lost focus again "you don't need to hurt her… take me," he said stepping forward.

"I plan to- drop the gun," he ordered, Brax threw the gun on the floor "now over here," he ordered and nodded behind him. Brax walked behind him "on your knees," he said turning to face him "now!" he yelled and cocked the gun at Ruby's head.

"Not until you let her go to Charlie," he said.

Shayne chuckled and shoved Ruby away "right that's done now get down!" he yelled and shoved him. He smirked and turned to Charlie "you get to watch him die," he said and turned back to Brax "any last words Brax?" he chuckled "you're about to die for your family."

Brax looked up at him "wouldn't have it any other way," he looked beyond him to Charlie and Ruby "I love you four so much and remember that," he said and winked at them he didn't know what else to say he knew his number was up there was nothing else he could do "oh and don't let Heath run Angelo's into the ground," he chuckled.

Charlie looked in horror there was no way she could let this happen-she wouldn't let it happen "take me," she said and walked over to stand in front of Brax "you want me- take me- let them go!"

"Charlie please please just go," Brax begged and pushed her away.

"No!" she yelled "I'm not about to watch you die for nothing!"

"Hey it's not for nothing it's me or you- the kids need you more than me," he said.

Shayne rolled his eyes "I'll take the both of you if you can't decide," he snapped.

…..

Nathan took a deep breath now was the time- blowing out a breath he turned the handle as quietly as he could. Opening the door he almost ran at what he was faced with, taking two steps he tipped Ruby on the shoulder and put his finger to his mouth when she opened hers. Taking her by the hand he took her out of the room "get out of here-B's car is in the drive stay in it and call Uncle Jack," he whispered.

"Nate," she whimpered looking down at the gun in his hands.

"Go! We don't have long!" he hissed, Ruby nodded and took off down the stairs.

Turning back to the room he walked in just as Shayne pointed his gun at Brax and laughed "it'll hurt more if you get to see him go first," he said looking at Charlie.

"Shayne! Please!" Charlie cried.

"Drop it!" Nathan yelled and aimed the gun.

Charlie and Brax both went wide eyed "Nate!" Charlie yelled in shock.

"Where the hell did you get that from mate!" Brax yelled.

"Doesn't matter," he said and took a few steps in "I said drop it!"

Shayne chuckled "you haven't got the bottle kid," he laughed.

Nathan aimed beyond him and let off a shot "wanna bet!" he hissed "drop your gun and get the hell away from them!" he hissed.

"Jesus Christ Nathan!" Brax yelled and jumped up not caring about the gun that was still aimed at him. Going for his own gun he grabbed Charlie and shoved her behind him "get that off him Charlie!"

Shayne laughed "out of all the Braxton's," he chuckled and shook his head "who'd have thought he'd be the one to save you-I expected it would have been that idiot brother of yours."

"Well what can I say, you take one on you take us all on," Brax said.

"Yeah one Braxton means us all you should have known that," Charlie said getting in line with Brax both protecting their son.

Shayne raised an eyebrow "last time I checked you were a Buckton, don't you lot try keep your cool what was it you said... talk before you even think about using a gun," he chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry did I forget to mention I was married?" she smirked at the look on his face "that's right," she laughed "Brax and I married a long time ago which makes me a Braxton which also means I don't need to talk about this one!" she hissed.

Shayne shook his head "no, we were engaged," he said and glared at her "we were gonna get married!" he yelled.

Charlie laughed "in your dreams mate, I only said yes because you asked me in front of a room full of people I felt bad."

"You said you loved me!" he yelled.

"For a minute," she nodded "but no one makes me feel the way he does- no one ever will," she said smiling at Brax.

"You!" he yelled pointing the gun at Brax "this is all you! Putting things in her head we'd be better off if you weren't around!" he screamed his face red with anger.

Charlie could tell by his face how angry he really was she knew what was about to happen, she jumped in front of Brax as Shayne pulled the trigger. She couldn't tell you what happened other than Brax dived on Nathan when the gun went off- it didn't matter as long as he was okay.

She lay on the ground panting- her chest hurt like hell, she looked up when feet stopped beside her to see Shayne looking down on her "may as well finish you off," he said and aimed the gun at her "remember I own you Charlie," he snarled and moved his finger to the trigger.

Charlie closed her eyes as another shot rang out…when she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see Shayne stumbled backwards holding his arm before falling to the ground in pain.

Turning her head she looked at Brax to see him looking down at Nathan in shock. She looked down at her son to see him also in shock holding out the gun she had dropped.

"Charlie!" she heard her brother yell and tear up the stairs followed by more footsteps.

Ignoring the pain she jumped up and ran to them "baby give it to me," she said taking it from him.

"I-I-I," Nathan stuttered.

"It's okay, it's okay," she said and looked up at Brax who was still in shock "are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said looking over at her.

Jack and Peter got to the top of the stairs and ran to the room guns drawn "Charlie!" Peter yelled and jumped down beside her.

"Get Nate out of here," she said shoving him off her.

"You've been shot!" he yelled back looking at the blood on her shirt.

"What!" Brax yelled and jumped up "he got you?" he asked pulling her to him.

"I'm fine!" she yelled "please get my son out of here!" she yelled.

"Mate, Tyler is outside with Ruby go out to him," Gary said walking in behind them he helped Nathan up and smiled "it's all over now." He walked to Shayne and looked down on him "you dirty little rat!" he hissed and kicked him before dragging him to his feet and cuffing him.

"I've been shot!" Shayne yelled "I need to see a medic!"

Gary scoffed "that mate, is the least of your problem," he said and led him outside.

"I'll get you Charlie I promise you that! This is far from over! You Braxton's are in for a rocky road!" he yelled as Gary dragged him along.

"Shut the hell up or you go down these steps no questions asked," Gary said and dug his fingers into Shayne's wound "and don't ever threaten my sister again!" he hissed and yanked him roughly down the stairs.

* * *

A while later Gary had taken Shayne down the station Charlie sat at the back of an ambulance getting checked out. Her eyes lay fixed on the car her kids were at, they looked drained they still looked scared, Nathan looked like he was still in shock Ruby buried her head in Brax's chest and gripped him tight, she watched Brax hold both of them close he seemed to be in a state of shock too.

"Sergeant we need to take you in now," the medic said.

"No," she said and stood up "I'm not going to the hospital I'm fine."

"It's a through and through it could have hit something we need to x-ray," the medic replied.

"No!" she yelled causing a few people to look.

Tyler walked over to her "you're going, I'm taking the kids back to Brax's he's coming with you he's got the all clear with his head wound."

"I wanna go home," she muttered.

"So the sooner you go the sooner you'll be back," Jack said appearing beside them.

Charlie sighed heavily "I just wanna go home and be with my kids please guys they've been through so much, in case you've forgotten that psycho kidnapped my daughter your niece!" she yelled.

Jack poked her in the arm "ouch," she hissed and grabbed it.

"You're going," he said and walked over to the kids.

"No I'm not!" she called after him.

"Yes you are," Brax said walking over "Tyler is taking the kids home they've both been looked over other than shock there's nothing wrong with them."

"But I wanna go home with them," she mumbled.

"And you will," Brax said sitting beside her "you just gotta go to the hospital first," he stood up and turned to the medic "we're ready to go," he said and climbed in "Charlie!" he called when she didn't move.

"Go on," Tyler said nudging her "they'll be fine and we'll all be there when you get home."

Charlie stared at her kids "look after them," she said and climbed in beside Brax. "I hate you," she muttered and looked back to them as the doors closed.

…..

Back at Brax's Hayley and Bianca paced the living room while April watched them "where are they- why has no one called?" Bianca asked.

"B relax, Tyler called he said everyone was fine," April said.

"Fine?" Hayley shrieked "Charlie got shot! That psycho could have killed any of them!"

"But he didn't and he's down the station Watson and Gary will make his life a living hell," April said.

All three snapped to the door when it opened to see Tyler walk in with Ruby and Nathan "guys!" Hayley yelled and ran to them "oh thank god!"

"Are you two okay?" Bianca asked pulling Nathan into a hug while Hayley hugged Ruby.

"I'm fine," Nathan muttered and shook Bianca off walking by everyone he went into his room and shut the door.

"I'll go," Ruby said and went to walk after him.

"Hold on," Tyler said and pulled her back "is there anything you wanna talk about anything you wanna know?" he asked.

Ruby shook her head "right now I don't wanna know anything- I don't want to hear anything about it," she said and walked by them.

"What's up with Nate?" Bianca asked "…apart from the obvious," she added.

Tyler shook his head and chuckled "he shot Shayne," he said and dropped into the sofa.

"He what!" April yelled "where the hell did he get a gun from?"

"He knew where Charlie kept it- he had no choice, Shayne was about to shoot Brax and Charlie jumped in the way. He was about to shoot her again and Nate copped it before Brax and grabbed Charlie's gun."

"Poor kid," Hayley said and sat beside him "has he said anything else?"

"No," Tyler said "all he wanted to know was if Ruby was okay Charlie too."

Hayley shook her head and blew out a deep breath "at least it's all over for them now and that creep is where he belongs."

"Yeah I hope they hang the son of a bitch!" Bianca hissed.

Tyler stood up "he hasn't seen me yet," he walked to the door "I'm just gonna go make sure Gary hasn't killed him yet, I'll be about a half hour…don't let them sneak out again," he said and walked out the door.

…..

Over at the hospital Charlie had just been x-rayed and sent back to her room to wait for her results. She went off in a daydream neither had spoken since they got here, she sighed and sat forward "it wasn't your fault Brax it was mine," she said knowing what he was thinking.

Brax sat forward too "I should have protected you- I shouldn't have let it happen."

"Hey," she said and grabbed his hand "I expected nothing less, you protected our son that's all that matters."

"You still got hurt," he muttered.

"Brax look at me," she said "look at me," she said again when he didn't budge. Slowly he brought his eye up to meet hers "I'm okay it was a judgment call and I made it- this mess is all because of me I wasn't gonna stand there and let him shoot you."

"No Charlie it's not your fault," he said and stood up "he's crazy he needs to be in a psych ward, this is all on him. He hurt you and our daughter- then kidnapped her and hurt Casey, he attacked me and lured you to the house… if Nate hadn't shown up who knows we could all be dead."

"I still can't believe he found my gun and knew how to use it," she chuckled.

Brax chuckled "yeah, it's always the quiet ones you gotta look out for."

"We still need to talk to him," Charlie said "god knows what's going through his head he probably thinks he's in trouble."

"Well the police will still want to interview him and the rest of us…how do you think it'll go?" Brax asked "he won't face any charges will he?"

"Yeah they'll want to talk to us all but not tonight they'll leave them alone for the night. I don't think he will, it was self-defence-life or death he'll be fine."

Brax nodded "I hope so I was two seconds away from saying it was me, but since it was Jack and all I knew Nate would slip up- he can't lie to them."

"You can't do that Brax you'll be charged with supplying false information," she chuckled.

"Hey, worth it if he's kept out of it," Brax replied.

Charlie nodded "but it's out now so we can't…change the subject I wanna forget about Shayne and everything that's happened."

"So how about that game did you see it?" Brax chuckled.

Charlie giggled and leaned forward "not so good at easing away to new conversation are you?"

Brax leaned in closer "nah sure you knew that a long time ago," he said and kissed her.

When he went to pull away Charlie tightened her grip on him "nu-uh," she mumbled and kissed him deeply. Pulling back after a minute she rested her forehead against his "I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you."

Brax pulled back and stroked her cheek "never gonna happen," he smiled "we're starting again Charlie this is our second chance."

She smiled and kissed him quickly "don't you think it's about time you went to see Casey?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Brax sighed heavily he had been putting it off "yeah I guess so…I'll go find out what room he's in," he said and stood up.

"Sixteen," Charlie smiled "I asked Sid," she added when he frowned.

Brax nodded "was he pissed about the car?"

Charlie giggled "no, after I explained he said he'd do the same and it was his own fault for leaving the keys in it."

Brax chuckled "I still better apologise myself…won't be long," he said and slipped out of the room.

* * *

At home Nathan and Ruby lay on the bed not a word had been spoken since Ruby had followed him in. Rolling on his side he looked at her "did you think you were gonna die?" he asked quietly.

Ruby exhaled heavily "yeah I did but then I thought dad would come for me….I knew you'd tell him." She smiled "that's the reason I called you I didn't want mum to come and I was afraid B or Hayls would be with her…I really thought that was it- when dad caught up to us and Shayne sped off I thought I'd never see any of you again," she said shakily.

Nathan moved closer to her and pulled her onto his chest "no one would tell me anything I flipped and demanded dad told me everything. I felt sick like I couldn't breathe…the thought of something happening to you…" he shook his head "doesn't bear thinking about."

"It's my fault," she whimpered and scooted closer to him "I snuck out to meet a guy….all this for something stupid," she said and wiped her eyes "mum could have been killed she nearly was-dad and Case too!"

"It's not your fault Rubes no one knew he was watching the house," Nathan said.

"But it is my fault I told dad, that's what started this whole mess… if I had have went on like nothing was wrong h-"

"He would have still been hitting you and mum," Nathan said. "You did the right thing Ruby, if I had have known this was going on he'd be dead and I would have told dad and everyone else, it's not your fault I won't have you blaming yourself… if anything you saved mum," he said and rested his chin on her head. "What you saw and what you went through should never have happened, if you hadn't have told dad Shayne could have and would have ended up killing her or you."

Ruby sighed some of his words made sense but she couldn't help still blame herself "what made you show up-how did you even get out of here?"

"Climbed out the window, I showed up to get you, I didn't know mum had gone- all I knew was dad was and I wanted to help I was going out of my mind, as much as I don't show it I do love you Rubes…it'd suck not having you here."

"I love you too Nate and I'm real proud of what you did tonight," she said and turned her head to look up at him "mum and dad will be too."

Nathan smiled down on her "why don't we get some sleep mum and dad will have a lot of questions when they get home."

"Hey Rubes," he said a few minutes later "did you know mum and dad were married?" she asked.

"Nah the never said- why?" Ruby mumbled back.

"Just something mum said-don't worry about it," he said and closed his eyes.

…

Over at the hospital Brax had found Casey, Jessie and Heath had left them alone. Brax now sat on the chair looking at his younger brother who was afraid to look in his direction "I'm not mad at you mate," he finally said.

Casey shook his head "you should be it was my fault," he muttered.

Brax moved and sat on the bed "how do you work that one out?"

"Because I saw her sneak out and went along with it, I even walked her to where she was meeting him and made her meet me when she was coming back. I gave her ten minutes Brax ten minutes. I thought she'd be safe with me… I let her down- I let you and Charlie down too I'm sorry," he said.

"Case mate," he said nudging him "yeah you shouldn't have been out but I do understand why you did it, I know she didn't want to be cooped up but you know what Charlie and I get like when it comes to those kids." He chuckled and stood up "I could read a look on your face- one I wasn't sure of, I think Heath did too that's why he offered you the lift, but I just put it down to you worrying about what was going on."

Casey finally looked at him "I really am sorry Brax to Charlie too I'm an idiot I should have told you she was sneaking out."

"And break the bond?" he chuckled "look Case I know you've covered for her before as she you, it's not the first and it's not gonna be the last- it's just now I hope you realise how serious things can be."

"I do and I swear I'll never let her sneak out again," Casey said.

Brax chuckled and looked to the door as it opened and Charlie walked in now in a sling "what are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"Sid cleared me, no damage I can go home- hey Case," she smiled and sat on the bed "how you feeling?"

"I'm fine… Charlie I'm so sorry I-"

"Nope," she cut him off "this is not your fault, you were being teenagers sneaking out is what you do. I'm glad to know you tried to protect her, so we'll hear no more about it and Brax will see Sid about you coming home with us," she said and sat down.

Brax shook his head "I'll be back," he said and slipped out of the room.

…..

Back at the house Bianca Hayley and April sat at the table waiting on news, they had all taken turns checking on Ruby and Nathan every few minutes in fear of them sneaking off again- Hayley had even gone as far as to lock the window and leave the door open. They looked towards the front door as it open and the four boys walked in "all down the station?" Bianca chuckled although none were surprised.

"Yeah," Gary said and sat beside April "scumbag is lucky I didn't rip his throat out."

"But you did give him that lovely shiner as a parting gift," Peter chuckled and clicked on the kettle "how's the kids?" he asked.

"Not a peep since Ty left," Hayley answered.

"But they are snuggled up together that is a first," Bianca chuckled.

"Yeah this seems to have brought them closer," April added.

Jack walked to the room and had a peek in "let me guess," he said and walked back "Hayls you checked first then B you went as soon as she's sat down- and April you followed and that was repeated until we got here?" he chuckled at their faces. "You lot are family you have no secrets from us, just looking at you I know," he said and sat down "any word from Charlie or Brax?"

"I'm just about to pick Jess Casey and Heath up, Charlie and Brax are driving back in Heaths car," Tyler said and walked to the door "let them two sleep… no beer," he said pointing at Jack and Gary.

….

At the hospital Charlie and Brax walked to Heath's truck "tell me again why we couldn't give them a lift?" Charlie asked as they climbed in.

"Because then I couldn't do this," Brax said and kissed her "or this," he said slipping his hand into hers as he started up the truck "I told them we needed to talk."

A while later they pulled up at the house "full house," Charlie said looking at all the cars, she sighed and pulled off her belt "all I wanna do is sleep," she groaned.

Brax leaned in and kissed her "so that's exactly what you'll be doing," he said and climbed out.

Charlie held his hand all the way to the door as soon as she opened it both pulled away at the same time. She walked in to see everyone sitting around waiting on them "where's Rubes and Nate?" she asked.

"They went to sleep as soon as they got home, they're in Nate's room….Jess followed as soon as he got in," Hayley said and stood up "are you two okay?" she asked taking a step closer to them.

"Together?" Brax asked surprised.

"Yeah they're so cute in there," Bianca nodded "can I get you two a drink-something to eat?"

"Nah," Brax said watching Charlie already on her way to the room "we'll see you lot in the morning thanks for everything you've done," he said and followed Charlie.

He closed the door and stood at the end of the bed with Charlie chuckling at Jessie sprawled lengthways at the end of the bed. He stood watching them, as Charlie sniffed he wrapped his arms around her "they're okay baby," he whispered and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Brax this thing between me and you?" she said looking at him.

"Yeah?" he nodded knowing what she was about to say.

"Can we hold off on it-just until we get through this?"

Brax smiled "yeah, we'll need to give them all of our attention and support," he said and stroked her cheek "wanna sleep in here tonight?" Charlie nodded and crawled along the bed until she was beside Ruby.

Brax followed and lay beside Nathan watching he didn't kick Jessie, looking up at the ceiling he'd never been so thankful to have all his family in the one bed again. Turning on his side he looked over to see Charlie already asleep smiling he closed his eyes it was all over now.


	7. Chapter 7

**To my reviewer JS (you should really set up your own fanfic page so can mail you)….yes you have to wait it's still to come, it will all be explained-just not this chapter sorry :( **

The next morning Jessie groaned and opened his eyes his neck was killing him from the way he slept. He sat up and rolled it back and forth he stopped at the scene before him and smiled Nathan lay in the middle of Charlie and Brax with his arms draped over Brax's waist… Ruby…where's Ruby? He thought and jumped off the bed. Running out to the hall he stopped "Rubes?" he called and walked to her room sticking his head in he found it empty and began to worry.

"Ruby!" he called and walked into the living room, he shook his head and chuckled at all the bodies around- Peter and Jack lay on each end of the sofa while Hayley sprawled across both of them. Tyler slept on the one seat chair in the corner while Gary took up the floor and April lay on his stomach, Heath Casey and Bianca were nowhere to be seen which meant they took a bed.

Walking to the kitchen his heart rate sped up at the open back door, walking to it he stuck his head out and looked around sighing in relief when he spotted her sitting on the grass not far down. Stepping out he shut the door and walked down to her, sitting beside her he waited for to look up at him "hey," he smiled "are you okay?"

"Hey Jess," she smiled back and shrugged "I don't know guess it's just all so raw I don't know what to think I'm still processing it all…so I was thinking…can I come stay with you for a few days?"

Jessie nodded "as long a mum and dad are okay with it...and Lynne," he chuckled.

Ruby scoffed "that'll take some convincing-Lynne not so hard, you know what they're like they'd probably freak about me being out here."

Jessie chuckled "and it's good they're like that, after what happened you'll be lucky to get out the door…what made you go out last night anyway?" he asked scooting closer to her.

"Um," Ruby looked down and blushed she was yet to explain this to her parents "I went to meet a guy- I know it was stupid but I was sick of everyone looking at me with pity, smiling sadly when I looked at them, I couldn't sit there and just take it all…I wanted to be normal, so when he text me to ask was I okay that he'd noticed I wasn't at school I said screw it and asked him to meet me on the beach."

"So you called on Case and roped him into sneaking you out?"

"No he caught me as I climbed out the window-he was gonna tell dad-he was freaking at first then after I begged him he gave in and insisted on walking me and making the guy walk me back to Angelo's so he could bring me home…it was only supposed to be ten minutes," she muttered.

"So who is this guy?" Jessie asked nudging her.

"Did dad tell you some guy was hassling me for a bit?" she asked looking up at him.

Jessie laughed "until he went down there yeah…is it him?" he laughed again.

Ruby giggled "yeah it is, turns out he likes me and he said he was only dong all that stuff as a joke and didn't realise I was taking it so seriously- he apologised and now we're good."

Jessie nodded "so you like him?" he asked with a smirk.

Ruby nodded "I think so- I mean I know he was a moron and I'm only starting to see a nicer side of him, but yeah I do, he's sweet, nice, I can talk to him…and he's the only guy that's not afraid of mum and dad…well he is but he tries to hide it," she giggled.

Jessie chuckled and stood up "well he hasn't met me yet," he said holding out his hands "how about we go for a surf?" he asked as he pulled her up.

Ruby let out a heavy sigh and looked towards her board propped up at the back door "I don't think I can go outside-not yet," she muttered.

Jessie tilted her chin up "you're out back that still counts," he stepped closer "you're safe now Rubes he's off the street," he said and pulled her into a hug "I'm so glad you're okay," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Am I missing some family bonding time?"

They both looked to see Nathan at the door "nah we got room for one more," Jessie chuckled and held out his arms.

Nathan ran to them and joined the hug "hey Jess can we come stay with you for a few days?"

Jessie just laughed "we'll see what mum and dad say," he said and pulled them closer "you know I'm real proud of the way you two handle this."

Nathan scoffed "my hands are still shaking," he chuckled.

"Yeah mine too," Ruby giggled "but we're still here no one got hurt…badly hurt," she corrected "it's all over and there's no looking back…maybe mum and dad will finally realise they belong together," she said seriously.

"Yeah would be great to see them back on," Nathan added.

Jessie sighed "I don't know why the split in the first place but yeah it would be great… so a surf?" He asked looking from one to the other.

"Only if Gaz and Ty come," Nathan said.

"Deal," Jessie chuckled "let's go get breakfast started no one's eaten," he said and led them back inside.

…..

In the bedroom Charlie rolled over and without realising she scooted so she lay on Brax's chest, snuggling into him she smiled in her sleep.

At her movements Brax opened his eyes expecting Ruby he smiled seeing it was Charlie and brought his arm down around her careful of her wounded arm. Looking over her and seeing no one else he sat up knocking her off him.

"Brax," she groaned and winched as pain shot through her arm.

"Sorry…where's the kids?" he asked and jumped off the bed.

A sleepy and grumpy Charlie sat up "if you'd listen I can hear all three," she grumbled and lay back down "they're fine I can hear everyone else too."

"Sorry I'm a little edgy," he said and lay back down beside her "you still tired?" he asked- she nodded without opening her eyes "yeah me too," he yawned "doesn't feel like I've slept at all."

"Well shut up and close your eyes then," she muttered.

Brax chuckled "I loved it when you woke up like that…did I ever tell you that?"

"Like what?" she mumbled.

"All grumpy… do you remember what I used to do?" he asked scooting closer to her.

"Yes and if you try it I won't be held responsible for my actions," she said trying to hold back her smile.

Brax chuckled and slid his hand up her shirt making its way towards her face "you wouldn't hit me," he chuckled.

"Wanna bet," she said and slapped him in the head "you should know not to get in the way of my sleep Braxton," she giggled.

"Hey Braxton," he shot back and moved closer to her "it's not my fault you're a grouch in the mornings, all I did was get you out of your moods before the poor kids had to deal with you," he chuckled.

Charlie opened her eyes "deal with me? Poor kids?" She asked glaring at him "I'll show you who's a grouch," she said and dived on him winching at the pain in her shoulder "still ticklish are we?" she asked running her fingers along his side.

"Charlie stop you've got a sore arm," he chuckled "Charlie!" He yelled when she tickled him "stop," he laughed.

"Say you're sorry and I will," she said running her fingers along his side again.

"Alright," he laughed and wriggled underneath her "I'm sorry okay I'm sorry now get off me before you hurt that arm," he chuckled.

Charlie laughed and rolled off him "see no more grouch I think it's just you in general," she said and closed her eyes again.

Brax smiled and rolled on his side "so what's gonna happen today?" he asked.

"They'll want to speak to everyone before he's sent for his bail hearing," Charlie replied and sat up "I should call Georgie and see what's going on down there."

Brax nodded and rolled off the bed "I'll leave you to talk…I'll make you coffee," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie called Watson and waited for her to answer "hey," she greeted.

"Hey Charlie," she greeted back "how's everyone doing?"

"Okay I suppose, so what's happening down there has Shayne said anything?"

"He's left out a few things but we've gotten most of it…we'll need to speak to Ruby and Nathan at some stage today, we can only hold him for twenty-four hours before we charge him or he has to be released."

"I know," Charlie sighed "I'll bring then down at some stage I just want to make sure they're up for this."

"Okay I understand and I'll need to speak to you and Brax too and if I need to Hayley and Bianca."

"Why Hayls and B they weren't there," she asked.

"No they weren't there last night but they have been around while the other thing was going on, any little detail they can remember will help… we're nailing him for a long time Charlie I know it's hard but I'd like as much on him as I can get."

Charlie nodded although she couldn't see her "okay I'll be down before the hours are up- and thanks Georgie."

"Don't mention it, I'll be here all day I'm using your office while you're off so just come in there."

"I will and thanks again- bye," she said and hung up.

* * *

Out in the kitchen everyone sat all around eating in silence shooting quick glances at each other waiting for someone to speak. They all looked up when Nathan broke the silence.

"Do we have to go to the station today?" he asked.

"Yeah mate," Peter answered.

"They just gave you time to calm down and get your head around it, they'll have a few questions," Jack added.

"Will we be in there on our own?" he asked slightly worried.

"No, you're underage an adult will be present or they can't ask you anything," Tyler said.

Nathan nodded and looked at Hayley "Hayls will you come in with me?"

Brax raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Okay," Hayley said slowly "but why not mum or dad or even one of these guys?"

"I don't want mum or dad they've been through enough and these guys will flip once they know what went on…it's different when it's on paper, I didn't tell them everything last night," he replied and looked at her "please?"

Hayley looked to Brax "if you and Charlie are okay with that?"

Brax sighed and looked over at Nathan "Nate I know what you're trying to do but I think mum would like to be there with you."

"She's been through enough dad- you have too, she can be there just not in the room… I don't want her to get upset," he muttered.

"B, will you come in with me?" Ruby asked.

Bianca looked at Brax "um, okay, but as Hayls said as long as it's okay with you two."

Gary stood up "Brax kids find it harder to talk when their parents are around so maybe you should let them," he said and walked to the sink.

"But we were there we know what happened," Brax argued.

"You don't know what happened when he took me or what went on after that," Ruby said cringing as he closed his eyes.

Casey nodded "I think they should- you and Charlie have to give statements too."

April nodded "you might get called in the same time as them."

"So it's settled the B and Hayls are going in with them," Peter said.

"No they're not, Hayls Noah is home today and B you and Heath have Rocco coming home as well," Charlie said appearing behind them.

"Not until later," Bianca said and stood up "we can go before we pick him up."

"No I can't ask you to do that…look after your own family."

"Hey," she said and nudged her "you lot are my family."

Charlie sighed "we can't expect you guys to drop everything for us, Jess you should be getting home to Lynne, you lot should be in work," she said to her brothers "and you Case should be resting," she said and sat down "Hayls you should be at work too and April you should be in school, Heath you should be still in bed."

"We're off today," Bianca said "and we're not going anywhere."

"Yeah we're off too," Gary said.

Charlie raised an eyebrow "all of you are off work together?"

"Okay, me and Gary are supposed to be in work but we won't be allowed to do anything coz that waste of space is there," Jack said.

"So go catch up your paperwork," Charlie said.

"Uh I'm a rookie I don't have paperwork…I don't even have a desk," Gary replied.

Brax stood "alright everyone's here we can safely say no one is going anywhere so let's move along… Charlie what did Watson say?" he asked.

"She needs to talk to us and the kids- get our statements, and if she needs to she'll speak to B and Hayls," Charlie replied.

"So what are we waiting for?" Heath asked.

Charlie stood up "we're not all going the station," she said.

"Yes mum we are," Jessie said "we're all going."

"Yeah, Case has to give a statement I'm his adult….I have to give one too about following them and taking Sid's Car," Heath said.

"Yeah I'm going to catch up on my paperwork," Jack chuckled.

"And me and Ty have a case file to go over so we'll head now," Peter said.

"And we're the kids adults," Hayley said and stood up.

Charlie looked around as everyone started to move about "fine," she sighed "I'll get dressed then, Rubes I'm borrowing clothes," she said and walked to the bedroom.

….

Down the station Charlie arrived with Brax Jessie Nathan and Ruby, she'd asked the others to let her go in first to see what was happening. Walking to her office she opened the door and walked in "hey," she smiled as Watson looked up.

"Charlie," she said and stood up "didn't expect you so soon."

Charlie sat on her desk "wanted to get it out of the way the kids are very uneasy."

Watson nodded "I'll go get the paperwork and then I'll start with Ruby, who's going in with her?"

"Um Bianca I think, they're outside," Charlie replied.

Watson nodded "well if you want to ask Brax and Nate to come in and wait in here while this is going on. Shayne will be interviewed again so someone might see him- we just want to avoid any conflict and let's face it," she chuckled "he won't stand a chance if they do spot him."

Charlie giggled and stood up "okay I'll call them in and let Bianca know to go to the interview room with Ruby," she said as they walked out of her office.

They walked out to the main floor to find it in silence all eyes in one direction Charlie looked over to see Shayne been led across the floor.

"Ah Charlie," he smirked "got everyone out to see me off," he chuckled.

Brax lunged forward "you don't get to speak to her, you don't get to even look at her!" he yelled as Jack and Jessie held him back.

Shayne smirked again and looked at Jessie "don't worry mate you won't get his temper," he winked "he's not your real dad," he laughed at the stunned look on Ruby and Nathan's face "oops have I let out a family secret?" he laughed as he was led away.

Jessie smirked back "figured that out a long time ago mate!" he called after him.

Ruby watched Shayne until he was led into a room "mum?" she said and looked at Charlie "what's he talking about?" she asked.

Charlie was rooted to the spot she didn't know what to say, yeah sure everyone knew what had happened to her…everyone except April and the three kids she looked at Brax who looked as shocked as she did.

"We'll talk about that later," Peter said knowing Charlie didn't know what to say "Rubes Watson is ready for you now come on," he said and led her away with Bianca following.

"Nate come help me get drinks for everyone," April said and led him away she wanted to ask she just knew now wasn't the time and that Brax and Charlie would explain…hopefully.

Brax sighed and turned to Jessie "how long have you known?" he asked.

"I didn't," he said glaring at the both of them "so?"

"Look Jess mate," he said and stepped closer to him "it's really complicated we'll talk about it at home."

Jessie turned to Charlie "so what have you to say?"

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry you were never meant to find out."

Jessie scoffed "nice one mum…so who is my dad, why has he never come to see me?" he asked "or he did and you just didn't let him?"

"No!" she yelled "it's not like that!"

"Save it!" Jessie hissed "how could you keep this from me!"

"Jessie!" Hayley yelled and hurried over "your mum and dad will explain later now is not the time calm down."

"Weren't you listening! He's not my dad!" Jessie yelled.

"Yes I am!" Brax yelled back "we're not here for this were here to support your brother and sister, but if you can't wait I'll take you outside and explain the whole damn thing!" he yelled.

"Brax!" Charlie shrieked.

"No Charlie, the timing sucks but he has a right to know," Brax said.

Jessie rolled his eyes and shook his head "later," he muttered and walked to the corner seats Brax was right it wasn't about this now, dropping into the chair he sighed his whole life had just been turned upside down.

* * *

About an hour later Ruby walked out followed by Bianca wiping her face, she walked to the chairs and dropped into one while Ruby walked and sat beside Brax who immediately wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Are you okay?" he asked and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Yeah," she sighed "it was just hard getting it all out she had question after question."

Before Brax could reply Watson walked out, Charlie looked up and noticed her eyes had glazed over she cleared her throat "um Nate when you're ready, who's coming in with you?"

"Hayley," he said and stood up he sent a small smile Charlie's way as he walked across the floor.

Watson nodded "Casey, constable Davison will be ready for you in a moment and if I'm not back by the time Casey comes out Brax he'll deal with you," she said and walked back into the room.

Ruby turned to Charlie "mum where's Jess?" she asked looking around for her brother.

"In the car," she replied and stood up "maybe I should go talk to him."

"Nah Charlie leave him," Brax said "just focus on your interview."

Charlie sighed and sat back down "what must be going through his head right now it's not fair Brax he must be so confused."

"I know it's not but he needs to get his head around it, I know we hoped he'd never find out but he has and we'll have to talk about it just not now," Brax replied.

Ruby stood up "I'll go talk to him," she said and was gone before they could say anything.

…..

Ruby walked through the car park towards Brax's car when she got to the passenger side she tried the door and leaned down when it was locked, knocking on it she smiled when he turned his head. When she heard the click of the lock she opened the door and climbed in "so is it true?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jessie sighed "how could they not tell me?" he asked angrily.

"Jess they must have a good reason to keep it from you…maybe he didn't want to know or something," Ruby replied.

"Maybe, but I still had the right to know- what if something happened to me and I needed his blood type or a kidney or something?"

Ruby laughed "that's what you're thinking about right now you might need his kidney."

Jessie chuckled "I'm thinking about everything right now."

They sat in silence for a few moments "he's still your dad Jess he's been there since the day you were born," Ruby said.

Jessie nodded "I know, he raised me he'll always be my dad but they should have told me," he muttered.

Ruby squeezed his knee "just wait until they talk to you, you'll see they'll have an explanation and it might be a lot clearer why they kept it from you," she opened the door "no matter what he loves you," she said and climbed out.

….

Inside the station Nathan and Hayley were still in the interview room, Casey and Heath had been called into the other interview room, Bianca had gone to call the hospital, April had nipped to the diner for some food while they waited. The Buckton boys had gone into Peter's office leaving Charlie and Brax sitting alone. Charlie closed her eyes how could her life get any worse than this?

"Hey," Brax nudged her "what ya thinking about?" he asked.

"Jessie," she replied and turned to him "what do we tell him?"

"The truth," Brax said "he's old enough to understand and if we want him to know why we kept it from him we need to tell him the whole thing."

Charlie sighed and stood up "why did he tell him?" she groaned.

"Why did you tell him?" Brax snapped.

Charlie looked down on him "so this is my fault?" she asked.

"What happened to never telling anyone no matter what-breaking up included?" he asked.

Charlie glared at him "I was with him for three years I trusted him."

"So?" he shrugged "I was with Tegan for two years I never told her."

"Well aren't you so perfect!" she spat.

"Don't start Charlie I only asked you a question!" he yelled and shot off the chair "I never said it was your fault, I asked you why did you tell him- don't start being smart with me I didn't create this mess he did!"

"Oh fuck you Brax!" she hissed and stormed into her office.

"You did-plenty of times!" he called after her.

….

Brax had been left alone for about fifteen minutes he looked up when Nathan and Hayley walked out "where's Charlie? Hayley asked.

"In her office," Brax replied and stood up "you alright mate?" he asked.

"Yeah," he nodded "where's Jess and Rubes?"

"Jess is in my car and Rubes went to help April."

Nathan nodded "I'm gonna go out to Jess don't feel like sitting here anymore," he said and walked out the door.

"Brax I'm ready for you," Watson said and walked back into the interview room "Hayley you can take the kids home if you want to!" she called back.

"Um," Hayley looked at Brax.

"Go on, tell everyone else to go I'll wait for Charlie," Brax said "Case should be done soon," he said and walked in after Watson.

Hayley walked to Charlie's office and opened the door "hey why are you hiding in here?" she asked and slipped into the room.

"Just thinking," Charlie replied.

"About Jess?" she asked and sat on the desk.

That…and everything else," she turned to Hayley "you know everything about me right?" Hayley nodded "so what do you think about me telling Jess everything?"

"Everything everything like including you two getting married?" Charlie nodded, Hayley thought for a moment "yeah he's old enough but it's up to you and Brax Charlie I mean I don't know why no one but me and Pete know you married him, you did get divorced after all it's not a big deal it's done with."

Charlie bit her lip and looked up at Hayley "we didn't do it," she muttered.

"Didn't do what?" Hayley asked confused.

Charlie sighed deeply and stood up "we never got divorced…we're still married."

Hayley raised an eyebrow "but I witnessed your signature you signed the papers- you both did."

Charlie shook her head "we did and you and Pete witnessed it… I went to the court house and all."

"So what happened then?" Hayley asked.

"I was in the queue to leave them in and I started thinking, once I did this that was it we were over it was real there was no going back…he wasn't mine anymore."

"But you wanted that you both did."

"No I didn't," Charlie replied "I just knew he wanted it."

"So he doesn't know you're still married?" Hayley asked wide eyed.

"He does," Charlie said and walked around the desk "I was thinking I didn't want it to end I didn't wanna lose my connection to him, so I got out of the queue- I was gonna hang around until I got the courage to hand them in."

"Then?" Hayley asked.

"Then I decided I needed to see Brax and walked out to my car, before I got to it I heard a car skidding to a stop I looked up to see him running into the court house. I followed and called him, he took them from me and asked me was this what I wanted when I said no he ripped them in half and that was it we went home."

"Okay wow," Hayley said taking it all in "…but you never got back together after that."

Charlie bit her lip again "we went home together that day…we slept together."

Hayley was more confused now "but…" she stopped and shook her head "I am way too confused now."

"Brax wanted us to get back together and tell everyone else we were married-tell the kids, I flipped and said no we argued and I stormed off, we decided we weren't meant to be and said we'd be friends."

"Charlie," Hayley sighed.

"I know I know if we had have sorted it out I never would have met Shayne and this mess wouldn't be happening and we'd be back together."

"No Charlie you can't think like this none of this is your fault," Hayley said and walked over to her "it's not, you thought he was your happy ending-we all did."

"Look how that turned out," Charlie muttered she looked to the door when it opened.

"Sorry Sergeant I'm finished with the Braxton boys, Watson said you could come with me if you wanted to she's still with Brax," Constable Davison said.

Charlie nodded and turned to Hayley "why don't you head off home you've been here all day."

Hayley nodded "Brax said the same I'm gonna take the kids back to his I'll be there when you get back," she said and followed Charlie out the door.

* * *

A while later Brax sat outside Charlie's office waiting on her he needed to talk to her before they got home, he looked up when Tyler walked out of Peter's office "you still here mate?" he asked.

"Yeah been catching up on paperwork," he replied and walked over to him,

Brax frowned "but you don't work here."

Tyler chuckled "I know, I had my stuff faxed over Pete and I are on a related case, I wanted to make sure they were all okay."

Brax nodded "well they're all at mine now all that's left here is me and Charlie."

Tyler nodded "I know I'm heading there now I'll see ya back there," he called on his way out.

Brax watched him go and turned his head as the door opened and Charlie walked out. He stood up as she stopped in front of him "ready to go?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I just have to speak to Georgie first," she said and walked by him.

"Hey," he said and grabbed her arm "I'm sorry about earlier."

"We'll talk about it later," she said and walked into her office.

Watson stood up when she came in "hey I was waiting for you to get out I'm just waiting on your statement and I'll make a file for them all and send them off to the courts."

Charlie nodded "Davison has it so he'll be sent for a bail hearing tomorrow are you going?"

Watson nodded "I am and I'll stop by after and let you all know what's happening."

Charlie nodded again "thanks Georgie…I better get home to the kids," she said and walked out the door.

…..

Along the drive Charlie kept shooting glances at Brax she sighed and turned to him "pull over," she asked.

Brax pulled into the side of the road and turned to face her "what is it?" he asked.

"Do you regret ripping up the papers?"

Brax raised an eyebrow "the divorce papers?" Charlie nodded "no why?"

Charlie looked down at the floor "I told Hayley we were still married it just got me thinking, I know at the time you wanted it, I never asked why you turned up that day…why did you?"

Brax smiled and stroked her cheek "because I knew I'd never stop loving you-no matter what happened I knew it was always there… I hoped we'd get back together after that but luck wasn't on our side."

"God Brax how did I get it so wrong?" she cried "If I'd just given into my feelings and admitted I wanted you back we could be together and happy right now and he never would have been in our lives!" she yelled.

"Don't think like that Charlie, we both wanted different things we would have killed each other- it was the right thing to do."

"So why do you wanna be with me now?" she asked holing her breath waiting for his answer.

"Like I said I love you…seeing you with him killed me, seeing someone else making you laugh making you smile… making you happy. I tried to be happy for you I did, the whole time I was with Tegan I wondered if you ended things with him and asked me back would I do it."

Charlie nodded "and would you-if I asked?"

Brax nodded "yeah in a second I would have, you're my soul mate Charlie I'll never love anyone as much as I love you-I can't, you stole my heart when we were kids," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and leaned in "I know we're not supposed to be doing this but I can't help it," she said and kissed him. Pulling back she ran her fingers along his face "I never should have let you go."

Brax leaned in and kissed her again "I'm here babe and I'm not going anywhere, once the dust settles we can get back on track- start again."

"Do I get a first date?" she asked with a smile.

Brax chuckled and kissed her again "of course you do-the works like last time."

"What are we gonna do about Jessie?" she asked.

Brax slipped his hand into hers "we're gonna go for a walk and get our heads together then we're gonna go home and tell him everything that happened."

Charlie nodded and her face turned serious "I'm sorry about earlier Brax I was just freaking."

"Don't' mention it- we're both sorry, it was a stupid argument it shouldn't have happened…we're not letting him come between us," Brax said and squeezed her hand "we're gonna get through this together."

Charlie nodded and turned back in her seat "so the beach or the park?" she asked.

Brax stared up the car again "I think we've seen enough of the beach," he said and headed off towards the park-both dreading what would happen when they got home.

**A/n; so some of you might be confused about the whole married thing-all will become clearer after the talk with Jessie in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if there is any mistakes didn't have time to go through** **it again**.

"You ready for this?" Brax asked as they stopped outside the front door.

"No," Charlie sighed and opened the door. Walking inside she frowned at the empty house "anyone here?" she called.

"Where is everyone?" Brax asked and shut the door.

Jessie appeared and leaned on the doorframe "Heath and B went to get Rocco so everyone is over at her place….except Hayley I just put her in Ruby's bed."

Charlie nodded "um why don't we sit," she said and walked to the sofa, Brax sat on the arm behind her and Jessie sat beside her "Jess I'm so so sorry you had to find out like that."

"Well I did so explain," he said looking at her blankly.

Charlie looked up at Brax then back to Jessie "well as you know I had you when I was pretty young-fourteen to be exact."

"I know all this," he yelled.

"Just listen to mum Jess," Brax said calmly.

Jessie rolled his eyes "continue," he said waving his hand.

Charlie took a deep breath "I'd been going out with a guy from school for a week or two before I met your dad…Brax-no dad," she said and shook her head "anyway I ended things with him and started going out with your dad."

Jessie scoffed "nice two blokes at the same time."

"Oi," Brax warned "listen and no smart remarks this is very hard for us."

"I didn't cheat on him I just wanted to be with your dad more so I ended it," Charlie looked up at Brax "a few weeks later…" she trailed off and hung her head.

Brax squeezed her hand "a few weeks later we were invited to a party at a friends, this guy your mum had been with before me didn't take it too well when she ended it and hassled her for a bit until I had to step in."

Charlie turned back to Jessie "so we went to this party just the two of us, Hayls was grounded and Jack was on a date with B anyway dad got called away Heath broke his arm or something. I told him to go on that I'd be fine with a few girls from my class."

"A while later they'd all went off with guys or home or whatever so I went and got my coat, I called Ty to pick me up but he said he'd be an hour or two told me to get a taxi so I decided to walk home," Charlie bit her lip and stood up. "Cutting through the park someone called me I turned back to see the guy walk over to me he was all cool and told me I shouldn't be walking home alone at this time and offered to walk me home. I knew he still wanted to be with me so I made it clear I didn't want anything that I was with dad, he nodded and said he was just walking me home I was still his friend."

Jessie looked up at Charlie horrified "is this going where I think it's going?"

"Let her finish," Brax said.

Charlie went on like he hadn't interrupted "so we were halfway through when he suggested we take a short cut, my feet were killing me and I was freezing I just wanted to get home so I agreed. We walked into the trees and walked for a few minutes before he turned back to me, before I had a chance to say anything he leaned in to kiss me. I jumped back screaming I knew he was up to something or something like that and turned to walk back onto the tracks…he grabbed me and pulled me back."

"Mum," Jessie sighed and closed his eyes.

Again Charlie went on "he dragged me to the ground and put his hand over my mouth when I started to scream," she looked over at Jessie, wiping her eyes she scooted closer to him "he raped me and ran off… few weeks later I found out I was expecting you."

"Oh mum," he sniffed and took her hands "I'm sorry I asked."

Brax sat down beside Charlie "Hayley found her she'd snuck out to meet her at the party after mum told her I was gone, she took the short cut to get to the party lucky she did or who know what would have happened. She took her back to granddads house- no one was home and she called me and I came right over."

"Did you call the cops?" Jessie asked.

Brax nodded and pulled Charlie into him "it was her word against his the cops asked around and everyone said the same they were together before."

"But she was with you for weeks," Jessie said.

"I know," Brax nodded "and trust me I was blue in the face telling them that-I knew she'd never go off with him, they told me it was teenage stuff and basically she was making it up because I found out about it, so when she found out she was pregnant we both agreed that it was mine and he was never to know."

"So what happened to him?" Jessie asked he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Brax looked at Charlie who nodded against him "he's dead mate."

Jessie went wide eyed "what happened to him?"

"Uh, your granddad found him sneaking around our house about a year after we had Ruby and killed him…shot him."

Jessie eyes went wider "granddad killed him?" Brax nodded "why did he leave it so long to turn up?"

Brax shrugged "after it all happened your uncles caught up with him and left him in hospital- his parents moved away after that-no one heard from him after that."

Jessie nodded "so he came back to what get you back for what Ty and all did?"

Charlie shrugged "no one knows we weren't there when it happened."

"Where were you?" he asked.

Charlie looked up at him "granddad was minding you and Ruby-you were four she wasn't long past one. I was eighteen your dad was nineteen so we were legal."

"Legal?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah," Brax nodded "we told your granddad we were going to see a movie… but we went and got married instead."

"Married?" Jessie laughed.

Charlie pulled herself off Brax "what's so funny?"

Jessie shook his head "nothing I just heard Rubes and Nate talking last night when I got home, I heard him ask her were you two married."

Charlie blew out a breathe "we said that in the room, heat of the moment thing- Shayne said something about being a Braxton and I flipped letting him know I was a Braxton… that's how Nate knows."

Jessie nodded and stood up "I'm gonna check in with Lynne then I'm gonna go see Rocco," he said and went to walk away.

"Hold on," Brax said and stood up "so we're good we're okay?" he asked.

Jessie smiled "never better dad," he said and walked into Nate's room.

Brax looked back at Charlie "well that went better than expected," he said and sat back down.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed "I wonder does he want to ask more but won't because of the way it happened."

"Charlie you gotta stop overthinking things, you know as well as I do if he wants to ask more he'll come to us," Brax said and pulled her into him "how about we forget about everything that's going on and go see Rocco?"

Charlie wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned further into him "you go ahead I'm gonna wait for Hayls to wake up….maybe you should ask Jess to go too."

"I can hang back if you want me to," he replied.

Charlie looked up at him and smiled "nah I'm fine you go ahead."

"Okay," he smiled back and dropped a kiss on her forehead "Heath's car keys are in the top drawer if you want to take his car later," he said and stood up.

Jessie watched from the doorway something was bothering him he could clearly see how much they were still in love with one another…so why did they break up? "Hey dad I'm going to B's you two coming?" he asked and walked into the living room.

"Mum's gonna follow with Hayls," Brax said and grabbed his keys.

"How's Lynne?" Charlie asked.

"Great, she said she's something to finish up in work then she's gonna come down."

"Aww great can't wait to see her," Charlie said and stood up "I'll see you in a while," she said and walked into Brax's bedroom figuring Hayley would come find her when she woke up.

* * *

Over at Bianca's everyone was fussing over Rocco when Brax and Jessie walked in "where's my nephew?" he called and walked over to Jack who had him in his arms.

Everyone looked beyond him expecting Charlie to walk in behind them, when she didn't Bianca frowned "where's Charlie?"

"She's at mine Hayls fell asleep she said she'd be over when she woke up," Brax answered.

Bianca nodded and turned to Heath she looked back to Rocco then to the door, chewing on her lip she jumped when Heath placed his hand on her arm "go babe he'll be fine with me," he smiled.

"Will you be okay with him, he just came home," she asked.

"I'll be fine I've more than enough help," he chuckled nodding to April and Ruby crowding Brax as he held Rocco.

Bianca giggled as April told Brax how to hold him "okay," she nodded "I might take her out for a girls day what do you think?"

Heath shrugged "she might not be up for it but I say ask anyway," he leaned in and kissed her "don't worry about him go see Charlie we're fine here," he said and walked over to Brax.

"You'll call me if you need to?" she asked.

Heath nodded "yes now go."

"Okay, I won't be long and he should be okay I just fed and changed him," she said as she backed out the door.

"B go," April giggled "we're all here he'll be fine he has plenty of attention."

"Oh and see if you can get her to eat!" Brax called after her.

"I'll try!" She called back and hurried to her car before she changed her mind.

….

"Hey dad can I talk to you for a second?" Jessie asked.

"Sure mate," Brax said "who wants to hold the baby?" April jumped and took him from him. He followed Jessie to the kitchen "what's up?" he asked.

"One thing that's been bothering me," Jessie said.

"Okay," Brax said slowly.

"It's clear as day you still love mum and she still loves you so why did you break up at all?"

Brax sighed heavily "it's complicated."

Jessie rolled his eyes "I'm not fifteen dad."

"Okay, okay," Brax said and held up his hands "do you remember when I opened Angelo's?"

"Yeah I was six I think," Jessie replied.

"That's right, your mum was due Nate," Brax sighed again "well I forgot about that-forgot about all of you and threw myself into Angelo's. There were nights I didn't come home at all I was too busy trying to get it up and running. Your mum called me and I ignored it I was too frustrated about something…her waters had broken. Next thing I knew Bianca was storming through the place screaming and shouting mum had called her and Hayls, she took you and Rubes while Hayls brought her to the hospital."

Jessie chuckled "I'd say you got tore a new one."

Brax chuckled "oh I did I had a shiner to prove it, anyway after Nate she became distant I was still trying to get Angelo's up and going so I never noticed. One night I came home to find her alone crying, she said she couldn't do it anymore and she was leaving that Angelo's was more important to me- she had already sent you to Hayls's."

"And you just let her go?" Jessie asked.

"Nah mate, I followed her, begged her, promised things would change and they did for a while, then we just feel into this routine- saying I love you was like saying good morning we were used to it."

"So you broke up?"

Brax shook his head "I gave her some space let her stay at Hayley's she still let me see you lot and take you for nights, she was there for three weeks before she came home."

Jessie nodded "then what happened?"

Brax chuckled "I offloaded all the work onto the new manager and took two weeks off, things were great- we were getting along, having fun, being a family." He smiled sadly "it went on for about two years then I woke up one day and sat looking at her- she wasn't herself, she wasn't happy... I just never noticed."

"So you ended it?"

Brax nodded "yeah I had to let her go I was holding her back, she admitted to me she was afraid of being alone and who would want a single mum of three with their dad hanging around every day."

Jessie nodded he did understand where he was coming from "so that was it you were just mates after that?"

"Not exactly," Brax said slowly "a few weeks later she came over saying she missed me and she loved me that we could make it work, so we tried again until we fell back into the old routine. To make it final and official this time I drew up the divorce papers and gave them to her…we needed to move on, I promised her I'd always be around whatever any of you needed I was there."

"So you're divorced?"

"No," Brax chuckled "she text me saying she was on her way to the court house with the papers- I wanted to see you three and asked could I drop over, so without thinking I jumped in my car and went down there, when I got there she came up behind me she wasn't inside she was heading back to her car, she couldn't do it and I couldn't either so I ripped them in half and we came home. we spent the night together- it was different, like we were starting again but then I suggested we tell everyone and you three that we were married she flipped and stormed out- and although it ripped me in two I never followed her."

Jessie nodded "you weren't meant to be."

"Yeah," Brax replied and smiled quickly "but I'll always love her she's the one she knows that."

Jessie chuckled "dad we all know that…ask her out again?" he suggested.

"There's enough going on mate we need to get through this first," he turned at his name being called "anything else you wanna ask?"

Jessie thought for a moment "nah I'm good for now," he said and walked by him, when he got home he'd be having the same conversation with his mum.

* * *

Over at Brax's Charlie rolled off the bed groaning when someone knocked at the door, she was surprised she'd been left alone this long looking at the clock she chuckled two hours to be precise. Pulling the door open her smiled faded "Georgie," she said and moved aside "come in," she said and walked into the living room.

Watson walked in and sat down- before she could say anything the door opened and Bianca walked in "hey Georgie," she said and sat down.

A sleepy Hayley walked out of the bedroom "sorry sorry," she said and walked to the chair "didn't realise how tired I was," she said and dropped down beside Bianca "Georgie," she greeted.

"Alright guys I know this is sooner than expected but I have some good news," Watson smiled.

"Really?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "I've just come from Shayne's bail hearing."

"That's done already?" Charlie frowned.

"Yeah, Police officer related cases get bumped up- I'd only sent it all off when I got the call to bring him down. So anyway, you'll be happy to know he's been denied bail and as we speak is on his way to prison where he'll stay until called for trail."

"That's great news," Hayley said and squeezed Charlie's hand.

"Yeah I am so relieved," Bianca said.

"So when is his trial?" Charlie asked trying to hold back the smiled that was tugging at her lips.

Watson smiled "April fifth at nine am, so now you can rest easy- you all can, he's gone," she said and rubbed Charlie's back. "It's like he just gave in, he told us everything- about you Ruby the whole lot."

Charlie smiled "well that is good news thank you so much Georgie," she said and hugged her.

"Thank me when the trial is over," she chuckled and stood up "hey haven't you a baby home today?" she asked Bianca.

"Uh yes…but daddy and his uncles are looking after him while we have some quality girl time," she giggled.

"Which you're more than welcome to join," Hayley added.

Watson chuckled "thanks I might come back later but for now I've a lot of paperwork to do," she said and walked to the door "see you guys later."

"Thanks again Georgie!" Charlie called after her.

"I think this calls for a drink," Bianca said and ran to the fridge.

…..

Over at Bianca's Brax Jack and Ruby stood over Jessie smiling as he rocked Rocco to sleep "that'll be you soon Jess," Ruby smiled.

Brax frowned "something you wanna tell me mate?" he asked looking down on him.

"Didn't mum tell you?" he asked.

"No why don't you," Brax replied.

"Uh Lynne is pregnant…four months," he said with a smile.

"No way congrats mate," Jack said and slapped his shoulders "you're a natural," he chuckled and walked off.

Ruby looked at Brax who hadn't moved or said anything in a few minutes "you alright there dad?" she asked glancing at Jessie.

Brax broke his train of thought "yeah yeah I'm fine, congrats mate, another Braxton to look forward to," he chuckled and walked off then stopped, turning to Ruby he pointed at her "you ever tell me that and you're dead- he will be too," he said and walked off.

Ruby giggled and looked down at Jessie "what?" she asked when he stared back at her.

"I'll kill you too," he said and looked down at Rocco.

"Oh shut up," she giggled and dropped a kiss on his head and walked off as her phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat when Jayden flashed on the screen, looking around she slipped outside "hey," she said quickly.

"Hey beginning to think you forgot about me," he chuckled.

"Yeah a lots been happening," she looked back to the house and "where are you now?" she asked.

"At home," he sighed "bored outta my mind."

Ruby looked back to the house "um can I call you back in a sec."

"Sure and don't forget," he chuckled and hung up.

Ruby walked into the kitchen to find Brax looking at his phone "dad?" she said and leaned on the counter beside him.

"Yeah princess?" he said and looked up.

"Can I go out?" she said slowly.

Brax looked down on her he wanted to say no but he knew she needed things to start getting back to normal "where?" he asked.

"The beach?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "no way in hell, not after what happened last time."

"Aww dad come one he's locked up I'll be fine," she argued.

"Who are you meeting, April and Case are here."

Ruby scoffed "I do have other friends you know."

"She's asking can she go meet Banks," Casey said leaning on the counter beside him.

Brax snapped his head to her "you want to go meet the same boy who talked you into sneaking out which resulted in you getting kidnapped and your uncle getting knocked out…are you crazy?" he yelled.

"He didn't talk me into anything I asked him to meet me, please dad, I'm sick of everyone watching me and being stuck inside, please, you can drop me off and pick me up please, please, please," she pouted.

Brax sighed he could never say no to that face "fine, but you go meet him at Angelo's and you're to stay there. When you wanna come home you get Liam to call me and wait there until I come for you."

Ruby narrowed her eyes "on one condition," she said.

Brax chuckled "sweetheart you don't make conditions I do, but go on."

"No spying on me through the cameras."

Brax scoffed "how can I do that from here?"

Ruby rolled her eyes "B and April have computers, I know you can check them at any time anywhere."

"Damn it," Brax muttered to himself "fine, I trust you, when are you meeting him?" he asked.

"I have to call him back I'll let you know," she said and walked out the back again.

Casey chuckled "she's got you wrapped Brax," he said and walked off.

"And don't I know it," he muttered and followed him into the living room.

* * *

Over at Brax's Hayley had gone to get a bottle of wine and had just arrived back with it "has anyone told the boys and the kids the news?" She asked as she sat back beside them.

Charlie and Bianca looked at one another and burst out laughing "no," Charlie giggled "forgot all about it."

"Ah they'll be over soon anyway, I can't imagine them all cooing over a baby all day," Bianca giggled.

"Your baby," Charlie corrected "but no either can I," she turned to Hayley "when's Noah home?"

"Tonight," she said excitedly "I cannot wait I've missed him so much," she said and handed out glasses.

"Okay," Charlie said and stood up "I propose a toast… to new beginnings, baby Rocco and Noah getting his ass back home," she giggled and held out her glass.

"To you and Brax copping on," Bianca giggled.

Charlie giggled "to me and Brax copping on," she said and clinked glasses. "But that won't be for a while we've a lot to get through," she added.

"To the next few months," Hayley giggled, they clinked glasses and all fell back onto the sofa giggling.

An hour or so later they had finished the wine and had moved onto the beer Brax had in the fridge. They were all a bit tipsy "hey Charlz!" Bianca shrieked "where are you gonna live I know you won't go back to that house."

"Ooh brainwave," Hayley yelled "how about we go now and get some stuff and bring it here, you can have Brax's room and he can sleep out here?"

Bianca laughed hysterically "he'll end up in the bed with her, they can't resist one another," she said seductively causing Charlie and Hayley to burst out laughing.

"Ooh you can stay with me then," Hayley said.

Charlie laughed "all three of us?"

Hayley nodded "you can sleep in with me, Nate and Rubes can have a room each."

"And what about Noah?" Charlie asked.

"Oh," Hayley frowned "forgot all about him…he can sleep with us too," she giggled.

"Yeah and I'm sure Brax will love that!" Bianca laughed.

"Brax won't like what?"

They all turned to see Brax standing in the doorway with a smirk "heyyyyyy," Charlie giggled and stumbled towards him "we were just sorting out living arrangements."

"Okay," Brax said slowly "what's wrong with here?" he asked and looked to Bianca as she sniggered.

Charlie giggled and turned back to him "well since I don't live here and you only have rooms for our babies I was thinking about-"

"Nah stop right there," Brax said a little annoyed "there's room for you here and you know that."

"Uh, where?" Charlie asked.

"Heath's gonna be at Bianca's for a while with her and the baby, you take my room and I take his."

Bianca raised an eyebrow "is he?" she asked.

Brax shook his head "are you all wasted?" he asked.

"I'm not!" Hayley yelled shooting her hand in the air.

"Clearly you all are," Brax said looking to all the empty bottles "right," he said grabbing Charlie "you're staying here no arguments, you two I'm dropping you home to sleep it off. Hayley you need to sober when Noah gets in and Bianca you have a new born at home- we all know Heath won't wake during the night," he said as he led Charlie to his room "and you missy are gonna sleep it off right here where you belong," he said and pushed her onto the bed "I'll be back soon," he said and closed the door behind him smiling at her giggling to herself.

….

Down at Angelo's Ruby sat talking to Liam as she waited for Jayden to arrive, she stopped talking as Liam nodded behind her. She turned to see Jayden slowly walking to her "hey," she smiled-her smile dropping when she saw his face "oh my god Jayden!" she shrieked and jumped off her stool "what happened to your face?" she asked looking at his black eyes and bruised cheek.

Jayden brushed it off "my dad wasn't too happy about the cops turning up at the door this morning," he said and led her to a booth.

Ruby's eyes went wide "why were the cops there?"

Jayden leaned across the table and slipped his hand into hers "because my could be girlfriend got kidnapped and I was the last one to see her before it happened…how are you doing?" he asked taking the attention away from himself.

Ruby hung her head "I'm okay I guess," she muttered.

Jayden tilted her chin up "I can read you you know, what's on your mind?" he asked and moved to sit in the same side as her.

Ruby sighed deeply "everything, what happened, everyone watching me, I'm not allowed out, and I'm not allowed do anything. I've to stay where mum and dad can see me… I'm actually surprised someone is not here watching me."

Jayden chuckled and nodded to Liam who was watching "he's watching ya."

"Of course," Ruby said and smiled at Liam "I'm sorry I didn't call you just things were pretty hectic at home, Casey got knocked out after you left us, my mum came after me she ended up getting shot and my dad got knocked out when he came after me so…" she trailed off and laughed nervously.

Jayden smiled and stroked her cheek "are they okay?" he asked.

Ruby nodded "mum was lucky, it was a through and through missed everything vital and dad and Case are fine thanks for asking," she smiled.

Jayden leaned in and kissed her "Oi!" Liam yelled "your dad said he wouldn't spy on you, that doesn't mean he won't check back on the cameras later," he chuckled.

Ruby shook her head "I'm not a kid Liam!" she called.

"Yes you are Rubes and I'm just following dad's orders don't shoot the messenger."

"I love you!" she giggled and turned back to Jayden "so I was thinking, if my mum and dad let me maybe we could go to the movies on Saturday?" she asked.

Jayden nodded "sure that would be great…when are you coming back to school?" he asked.

Ruby bit her lip "I wanted to go back today but I knew we had to go to the station, so hopefully tomorrow."

"Be good to see ya back," Jayden smiled he looked towards the door "uh your dad is here," he said and looked away.

"What!" Ruby shrieked and turned to see him walking towards the bar "daaad," she groaned "you said to call you!" she huffed.

"I'm not here for you," Brax said and walked behind the bar.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Looking for something," Brax said and rummaged under the bar "got it," he said and pulled out a key "…I'll be back for you," he said and stopped walking "alright panda face," he said looking at Jayden's face.

"Uh hi," Jayden said and looked away again.

"Dad! Go!" Ruby yelled.

Brax chuckled and walked off "be back for you when you're done, Liam keep an eye!" he called and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Charlie groaned and rolled over siting up she blinked a few times, last thing she remembered was Hayley giving her a glass of wine she giggled to herself and stood up as she remembered their toasts. Her smile faded when she remembered what Bianca said about her house. Sitting back on the bed she started to think.

Jumping up a few minutes later she ran out to the living room to see Jessie Casey and Nathan playing the computer "hey guys," she said and went to get her shoes "how come you're all here?" she asked as she pulled them on.

"Dad brought a pretty wasted Bianca home so we all left Heath and April to look after them," Jessie replied he turned and looked at Charlie "was it worth it?" he chuckled looking at her pale face and red eyes.

"No," Charlie muttered.

"Where are you going mum?" Nathan asked.

"Oh just to Hayley's, she asked me to help her pick out a dress- Noah is home tonight," she said knowing it if had anything to do with girlie stuff they wouldn't ask questions.

"Okay," Jessie said "have fun and no more drinking," he chuckled and all three turned back to the computer.

"Do you need a ride?" Casey asked.

"Nah Case thanks but I'm okay," she said and grabbed the keys to Heath's truck "won't be long and tell your dad not to freak if he gets back before me!"

"Call him!" Jessie called after her.

…..

Pulling up at her house she climbed out and stood looking at it, the crime scene tape still crossed the door. Taking a few steps she stopped and let out a shaky breath- now it didn't seem like such a good idea.

Shaking her head she got a determined look on her face and walked to the door before she could stop herself, pulling the tape off she opened the door and pushed it in. Walking in she stopped just inside the door and looked around everything looked the same but yet so different. Walking into the living room she stopped at the over turned coffee table where he had her on the ground.

Biting on her lip she walked to the stairs and looked up, she wanted to go up but her feet just wouldn't move "come on Charlie you can do it," she mumbled to herself and brought her foot up to the first step. Taking another followed by another she ran to the top before she turned around- her heart was beating out of her chest, she knew he was in jail but it still felt like he was going to jump out at any second.

Getting to her own room she tipped the door open and looked in, everything was the way she left it. Walking in she walked around her bed to the wardrobe to see it wide open and all the stuff on the floor spread out- her lockbox on the top. Kneeling down she shifted through the stuff and smiled when she found a picture of her and Brax at her birthday a few years back, she ran her fingers over it they looked so happy-so in love. Sighing she stood up and put it on her dresser before walking out of her room and shutting the door behind her.

Walking along to Ruby's room she stopped in the doorway and leaned against it, only three things stood out of place- the chair Ruby had been tied to the bullet hole from Nathan and the patches of blood- her blood.

As her breathing began to get heavy she ran out of the room and down the stairs, going to her laundry room she picked the mop out of the bucket and threw it on the ground before running to her sink and filling it with water. Grabbing a cloth and cleaning stuff she ran back up the stairs as the tears fell rapidly.

Dropping the bucket she dropped to her knees and dipped the cloth in the water, spraying the cleaner on the floor she began to scrub fiercely her eyes blurred from tears.

….

Brax pulled up behind Heath's truck and frowned climbing out he walked up to the door to see the tape on the ground. Walking inside he did a lap of downstairs "hello?" He said waiting for someone to answer. He walked to the stairs and looked up he could hear a noise like scraping, his eyes widened when he heard a sob, taking the stairs two at a time he followed the sound and stopped outside Ruby's room.

Pushing the door in he sighed and looked down on her she was scrubbing the floor raw she didn't even notice him come in behind her "Charlie," he said softly and walked to her. She didn't hear him she just continued to scrub, kneeling down beside her he put his hand on her back "Charlie," he said again.

"It won't come out!" she cried and scrubbed harder.

Brax looked down at the diluted blood stain "leave it," he said.

"No!" she yelled "this is my daughters room, this shouldn't be here- this shouldn't be here at all!" She sobbed.

"Babe," Brax said and grabbed the cloth from her "stop, just stop, alright, you don't need to do this."

"What if she sees it?" Charlie cried and tried to grab the cloth from him "Brax give it to me!" she screamed when he pulled away "I need to do it!"

"No you don't Charlie you shouldn't even be here," he said and threw the cloth down "I'm taking you home," he said and pulled her to her feet.

Charlie went into a daze "this is my home…was my home," she whispered.

Brax closed his eyes the look on her face was killing him, he knew how much she loved this house how much work she'd put into it all by herself over the years "I know Charlie but you're not ready to be back here."

Charlie walked out of the room and down to her own, she walked into the middle of the room and looked around "I won't be back here," she sniffed "I can't, everything reminds me of him," she said and walked to her dresser "everything," she muttered. A surge of anger washed through her she took her hand and ran it along the dresser fast knocking and smashing everything.

"Charlie!" Brax yelled as she pulled open the drawers and started to fling everything to the floor "stop!" he yelled and grabbed her.

"No!" she screamed and pushed him away "he ruined my life!" she cried "he's ran me out of my home! He's taken away my confidence…he's ruined everything!" she sobbed.

Brax jumped and caught her as she started to sink to the floor "it's alright, I gotcha, I gotcha," he said and held her tight as she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Brax!" she cried and gripped him tighter "this is all my fault!"

"Hey it's not your fault okay," he said rubbing her back "don't ever blame yourself do you hear me."

Charlie pulled back and looked up at him he smiled and wiped her tears away. Without a word Charlie stood up on her toes and kissed him. Pulling back she looked up for his reaction, when he smiled again she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Brax wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her until she hit the door, pulling back he looked down on her "we can't do this Charlie," he sighed "you're upset you don't know what you wa-"

He was cut off by Charlie kissing him again "I know what I want…I want you," she said and looked up at him "I always want you."

Brax sighed and dropped his head on her shoulder he wanted to he so wanted to but she was upset she'd been through enough he didn't need to add to it…but it was Charlie. Pulling back he looked into her eyes- after a few seconds he lowered his head and kissed her.

As the kiss heated up he picked her up and carried her to the bed, lying her down he climbed on top of her "there's no going back after this Charlie, we do this now you're mine for the rest of our lives," he whispered.

Charlie ran her hands up his back and rested them at his neck "hey I married you didn't I," she giggled and pulled him down to her.

"Mum! Dad!" they both broke apart at the voice downstairs.

"Nate!" Brax called and hurried to the door "what are you doing here?" he asked when Nathan appeared at the door.

"I need books for school tomorrow, neither of you answered when I called- uncle Pete is downstairs," he said and walked into the room "you okay mum?" he asked looking at Charlie who now sat on the side if the bed.

"I'm fine baby, dad was just helping me get some stuff for us… why don't you go into your room and get what you need," she said and stood up. Walking to Brax at the door she kissed him quickly and walked by him "need a suitcase," she said and walked to the spare room.

Brax ran his fingers through his hair and looked after her he'd almost given in- shaking his head he followed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry should have made it clear from the start that Jessie knew** **nothing about Brax not being his real dad.**

Brax and Charlie shoved as much as they could into suitcases and loaded them into the back of Heath's truck. Peter took what he could belong to Ruby and headed back to Brax's house. Brax loaded Charlie and Nathan up in the truck and sent them back to his before climbing into his own full car and followed them.

A while later Brax walked around the house, Ruby was giggling away in her room on the phone, Nate sat in Casey's room with him Playing the computer, Jessie had gone to pick up Lynne from the bus station and Heath was still at Biacnca's all that was missing was Charlie. Sticking his head into his room he looked to his on suite then walked to the main bathroom, when the door was open he walked through the living room and into the kitchen where he thought he'd find her. He leaned against the counter and sighed, since he'd found her in the house and she had her episode she hadn't said much, seeing a shadow cross the window he walked to the back door and pulled it open. Walking out he shut the door behind him to find her pacing the garden "hey!" he called but she didn't stop "Charlie," he called and started to walk to her.

"I'm fine!" she called back and sipped the beer she had.

Brax walked over to her and stopped in front of her "so why the beer?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "I wanted one."

"But you don't drink beer," he said and took it from her.

Charlie sighed and looked up to the sky "I'm sorry about trying it on with you back at my place I really have no idea what I'm doing," she blew out a breath and started to pace again "I think it's best I get out of here as soon as I can."

Brax's eyes went wide "why?" he asked.

Charlie looked at him and chuckled "because I'm afraid it'll happen again but next time no one will interrupt." She walked over to him "these feelings I have when I'm around you I don't trust them, since I kissed you in Angelo's that day I want more- I want you. I let you bring me into that office knowing exactly what was gonna happen…I can't stay away from you Brax no matter how hard I try," she muttered.

Brax tilted her chin up "that is the dumbest excuse I have ever heard," he chuckled. "Charlie, if you're worried about losing control don't, I have enough for the both of us we're gonna get through this and we are gonna be together."

"Hey mum!" Nathan yelled "I have Jess on the phone can we go meet him and Lynne at the diner?"

"I'll drive!" Casey called out.

Charlie looked up and Brax who nodded "sure but call when you get there and when you're leaving!" she called in.

"We will…Rubes!" Nathan yelled and clattered through the house.

Charlie waited until she heard her car start up and pull out of the drive and walked back into the house-Brax following.

As soon as the door was closed she was on his kissing him hard-when he responded and pulled her closer she pulled back "still got enough control for both of us?" she asked and walked into the living room.

Brax stood where he was and sighed if he wanted her to stay he had to try harder. Pushing himself off the counter he followed and sat beside her "I hope you enjoyed that it was your last one," he said and turned the tv on.

Charlie giggled and stood up " I've heard that before, I'm gonna watch a movie in your room," she said and walked along the hall "you can come if you want!" she called back.

"No thanks I'm good here!" He called in.

…..

Down at the diner Ruby Casey and Nathan had joined Jessie and Lynne, after them all hugging her and chatting about the baby Jessie filled them in on what Brax and Charlie had told them about being married.

"So they just went out and got married then came home like nothing happened?" Ruby asked wide eyed.

Jessie chuckled he assumed they didn't know what had happened to Charlie and he wasn't gonna tell them "yeah, they told granddad they were going to see a movie."

"Wow," Casey said shocked "Brax never said…he's married," he chuckled.

"Why do you think that is- I mean not one of you knew?" Lynne asked.

Jessie shrugged he couldn't explain without letting slip what really happened "they never said why just that they went out that night."

Ruby looked up to see Peter at the counter "I bet someone knew," she said and stood up, apart from Jack Peter was closest to Charlie "hey Uncle Pete!" she called walking over to him.

"What's up Rubes?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did you know mum and dad were married?" she jumped back as Peter spat his coffee out.

"What?" he asked looking to the others at the table.

"Mum and dad told Jess they got married when I was a baby…is that true?"

"Um," Peter shifted uncomfortably "maybe you should go home and talk to them."

"They did, didn't they?" she shrieked.

"Okay Rubes calm down," Jessie chuckled "we'll talk to them when we get back."

Peter walked over to the table "well since they told you, and before you two get any ideas," he said looking at Ruby and Nathan "you may as well know they're not married anymore-got divorced," he said and sat down.

Jessie looked at Peter and raised an eyebrow "uh Pete I think you're missing out on something here," he said slowly.

"What's there to miss out on, I signed the papers as a witness and Hayls signed for Charlie then she went down and handed them in," he replied.

"Yeah she went down but dad followed her and ripped them in half…they're still pretty much married," Jessie replied.

Peter's eyes widened he looked at the five around the table sat back and chuckled "I knew something was up there, she didn't come home until the next day and when I asked her how it went she said fine and hurried off I always knew there was more to it."

Jessie let out a heavy sigh "okay time to head home now," he said and stood up "maybe we could grab a pizza and have a family night?" he suggested.

"Only if I can bring Jayden," Ruby butted in.

"Who is Jayden?" Peter asked with raised eyebrows.

Ruby looked down and blushed "Ruby's new boyfriend," Nathan chuckled.

"You have a boyfriend?" Peter chuckled "does mum and dad know?"

"He's not my boyfriend we haven't even been on a date yet," Ruby said as her blush deepened.

"But you want him to be?" Lynne asked.

Ruby nodded and smiled "someday yeah," she said and stood up "time to head," she said and started to walk.

"With everything that's going on don't you think it should be just us Rubes?" Nathan asked "no offence Pete," he added.

"None taken, I think it's a great idea," he said and stood up "I'll leave you guys to it- have a great night you deserve it," he said and walked off.

* * *

Back home Brax still sat on the sofa watching tv he looked up at footsteps behind him "hey," he smiled "took a sneaky nap did we?" he chuckled at her sleepy form.

"Yeah," she yawned and dropped into the sofa beside him "I put the tv on and all just nodded off for about half an hour."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Brax asked.

"No thanks I'm good for now," she replied and smiled quickly.

Brax sighed "Charlie when was the last time you ate something?"

"Um…." she trailed off she couldn't remember eating anything since the last morning in her house with Shayne.

"Exactly," Brax said and stood up "even toast babe, anything," he said as he walked to the kitchen.

Charlie got up and followed him "you gotta be careful with the babe stuff," she said and leaned on the counter "you could slip up in front of anyone."

Brax chuckled "I know, that kinda just slipped out," he said as he popped bread into the toaster.

Charlie walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "I like hearing it," she smiled.

Brax chuckled and pulled away from her "well then I'll only use it when were alone-stop tryna get me to give in," he chuckled.

"But we're not allowed to be alone," Charlie giggled.

Brax chuckled again "babe we are alone- have been for over an hour now."

"What is so wrong with us wanting to be together now?" she asked.

"You've been through so much Charlie you need time to get over it all and move on, me and you wouldn't work right now it wouldn't be right to start up something now."

"Why not?" she asked.

Brax sighed "well for one I'm afraid in a few weeks' time you'll ask yourself what you're doing and you'll leave again."

"Brax," she said and walked closer to him "I am not going anywhere, I am in love with you and I always will be. I know I'm not sure what I want right now but I do know I want you," she said and took another step closer to him "when all this is done and as you put it I'm over it all the first thing I wanna do is kiss you and cuddle into you."

Brax couldn't help but lean down and kiss her "I love you," he whispered and pulled back.

"I love you too," Charlie smiled and walked back to the living room she knew he needed a few minutes to himself.

Brax walked out of the kitchen when someone knocked at the door "Charlie don't," he said when Charlie got to it.

Charlie looked back at him "relax," she said and pulled it open "Georgie," she said surprised.

"Hey sorry to call out again, um, can I come in?" she asked.

Sure Charlie said and pulled the door open, closing it she walked to Brax "what's happening now is there a problem with one of the statements or something?"

"No," Watson replied "I'm sorry Charlie this is a death notification," she said.

Charlie's eyes went wide and stumbled back into Brax "m-my kids?" she asked.

"No, no, sorry," Watson said hurrying over to her "I should have been clearer- they're okay Charlie I've just seen them all at the diner," she added.

"Thank god for that," Brax said and led Charlie to the sofa "so who is it?" he asked.

Watson sat on the table across from them "I'm sorry Charlie you were his next of kin so I had to come here….Shayne's dead," she said quickly.

"What?" Brax asked "how can that be?"

"He started mouthing off in prison got into a fight with some guy who used a homemade knife on him…he didn't make it," she said and stood up "if you don't want anything to do with this I'll need a family members number."

"Um I have his sisters number I think," Charlie said and stood up going to Brax's room she got her phone and came back to them "here," she said handing her phone over.

Watson took down the number and handed her back the phone "well I won't keep you guys any longer, I'll call tomorrow to see how everyone is."

"What about the Nate- will him using that gun go way?" Brax asked.

Watson nodded "it's all been scrapped I'm sorry you all had to go through that for nothing… there's no justice," she said and shook her head "he should be facing what he's done."

Charlie smiled "he's gone that's all that matters…thanks for stopping by," she said and walked into the bedroom.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Watson asked.

Brax nodded "she'll be fine she's still getting herself back to normal," Brax replied.

"Okay," Watson nodded and opened the door "don't be afraid to call if you need anything," she said and walked off to her car.

Brax shut the door and walked into his bedroom he stopped at the door as Charlie walked back out "are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled "just gonna grab a shower," she said and walked by him.

"Charlie," Brax said and turned to face her.

Charlie walked back and kissed him on the cheek "stop worrying I'm fine," she said and walked into the bathroom.

Brax sighed and stood looking at the door before walking to the kitchen and binning the toast "she won't eat that now," he muttered and leaned against the counter.

…..

Ruby and the others arrived home and climbed out of the car with pizzas, walking inside she frowned at the quietness "mum? Dad?" she called walking towards the kitchen.

She placed the pizzas down and turned to the others "where are they?"

Jessie walked to Brax's room and tipped the door with his fingers "Rubes!" he whispered loudly.

"What?" she asked coming in to him.

"Found them," he said nodding to the bed.

"Aww," she smiled looking at her mum and dad lying on the bed asleep Charlie cuddled into Brax. She leaned over Jessie and closed the door "stick their pizza in the oven," she said and walked back to the kitchen.

A while later Lynne yawned and stood up "I think it's time for bed Jess where are we sleeping?"

"You're taking my room," Ruby said before Jessie could say anything.

"And where do you plan to sleep?" Jessie asked.

"In Nate's room," she replied.

"And where do you suggest I sleep dad's already got the sofa," Nathan said.

Ruby smirked a plan forming in her head "Lynne takes my bed, Jess takes Heath's, I take yours, you take the sofa, dad will have no choice but to sleep in with mum," she said.

"Ruby Braxton you little devil," Jessie chuckled "but I think it's a little late to be worrying about me and Lynne sharing a bed," he said pointing to her small bump.

Ruby giggled "just do this for me you can go into my room when dad finally gives in and goes into mum," she said and began clearing away the pizza boxes.

Jessie walked over to her "Rubes I know you mean well but mum has just been through a hell of a lot- you have too don't you think you need to give her some time?" he asked.

Ruby looked up at him "no, I know mum I know she wants dad and he wants her, come on Jess don't you want to see them back together?"

"Of course I do all I'm saying is don't forget she was engaged to another guy a few days ago, she needs time to get through this. Don't push them or it will blow up in your face let them go on as they are and if it's meant to be it will happen," he dropped a kiss on her forehead "but it will be great to see them back together they never really looked right with anyone else."

"Like that Barbie?" Nathan laughed.

"Geez she was a handful," Jessie chuckled.

Ruby thought about what he said he was right she just wanted her mum and dad back together so bad. Picking up the pizza boxes she walked to the backdoor "forget the plan Nate you can have your bed, Jess you have mine I'll take Heath's," she said and walked out to the bins.

In the room Charlie stirred and stretched her hand out frowning at what she hit. Opening her eyes she looked up and smiled at Brax beside her, looking at the clock she frowned as it read two am how did they sleep that long? Sitting up off Brax she grabbed the blanket that was kicked down the end and pulled it over them. Snuggling back into Brax she smiled as his arm tightened around her and he pulled her closer, closing her eyes she let out a happy sigh and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Brax yawned and opened his eyes, when he went to sit up he stopped at the weight on his chest. Looking down to see what it was he smiled- his smile widened when she tilted her head to look up at him "morning," he said and stroked her cheek.

"Morning," she smiled back.

"How long are you awake?" he asked.

"About five minutes, it's only six am so we don't have to get up," she said and snuggled deeper into him.

"Wow," Brax chuckled "it was eight or something when we came in here."

"I know," she giggled "things are catching up on us."

"Yeah," Brax yawned "didn't even hear the kids come home I was out cold."

"I have a message from Ruby saying they were home," Charlie said looking at her phone.

Brax chuckled again "I didn't close that door they must have seen us."

Charlie sat up on her elbows "wanna spend the day with me?" she asked.

"Uh you live here," he said raising an eyebrow "so do my kids we will be spending the day with you," he added.

"No just me and you- go off for the day or something," she giggled.

Brax shook his head "am I missing something here that you're not?"

Charlie giggled and climbed on his so she was straddling him "no just since Georgie told us that news last night I've been thinking…I don't wanna wait Brax we've wasted enough time. I want us to go spend the day together and I don't care who sees us, I am moving on with my life Shayne is gone- he's dead, he'll never get in our way again. I love you I wanna be with you, I wanna start fresh with you."

Brax looked up at the smile on her face he knew she needed time but she really did look happy-for the first time in a long time he saw the old Charlie-his Charlie. pulling her down to him he kissed her deeply he wanted nothing more than for her to be his again, rolling her under him he pulled back and looked down on her "it's a date," he smiled.

Charlie bit her lip and looked back at him "I know something I've been waiting a long time to do and I know you have too."

"Oh yeah and what might that be?" he asked.

Charlie pulled him down to him and kissed him passionately-that was all he needed, he knew what she wanted.

….

Ruby yawned and rolled out of Heaths bed she'd told April to meet her for school she wanted to go back she needed to go back- she just wanted to know what the gossip was like about what was going on before she got there. Yawning again she grabbed a towel and walked out of her room towards the bathroom-stopping when she heard muffled voices, hearing a thud she walked closer to Brax's room. Hearing another thud she bit her lip and jumped back she knew what was going on in there, turning quickly she walked back to the room she didn't wanna hear that.

As she got to the door a sleepy Nathan came out of his own room and headed towards the bathroom- he too wanting to go back to school today "um I wouldn't go down there if I were you," she smirked.

"I need to pee," he muttered and pushed her out of the way-walking back just as quick wide eyed.

"Told you," she giggled and walked into her room a shower could wait till after school.

"I'm scared for life," Nathan groaned and walked into his room shutting the door.

A few minutes later she came out of her room dressed in her uniform "hey Nate!" she called and banged on his door "wanna head the diner for breakfast?" she asked.

"Let's go," he said and hurried by her, grabbing his bag he all but ran out the front door.

Ruby burst out laughing and grabbed a pen and paper quickly leaving a note for Brax and Charlie she grabbed her own bag and followed him.

In the room Charlie and Brax lay wrapped around each other breathing heavily. Brax leaned over her and kissed her before lying back down and pulling her onto his chest "that was incredible," he said.

"Mh it was amazing," she said and snuggled into him "I missed it."

"It or me?" Brax chuckled.

Charlie giggled and slapped his chest "hm," she said tapping her chin "maybe sixty forty…you being the forty," she giggled louder when he flipped her onto her back and hovered over her "okay, okay, ninety ten- you being the ninety."

"Much better," Brax said and kissed her slowly "how about breakfast before we head off?"

Charlie looked at the clock "the kids won't be up for hours yet so yeah, just me and you," she smiled.

"You stay here I'll make it and bring it in," Brax said and rolled out of the bed pulling on bottoms he leaned over her and kissed her again before slipping out of the room.

Charlie smiled watching him, rolling on her side she let out a happy sigh for once she truly was happy.

As Brax roamed around the house he came across the note Ruby had left, reading it his eyes widened at what she had written at the bottom before he chuckled and brought it into the kitchen with him.

A while later he walked back into the room with a tray and placed it on the locker picking up the note he jumped onto the bed and kissed Charlie "seems our babies hightailed it out of here this morning for school," he said handing it over to her.

"What?" Charlie said and took it from him, reading the note her eyes widened "oh Brax," she said and blushed "they heard us!" she shrieked.

Brax chuckled and took the note from her and read it out "me and Nate are gone for breakfast we're heading to school after…and keep the noise down Jess and Lynne are still asleep," he turned to Charlie and chuckled again "that's your fault you know."

"My fault!" she yelled.

"Yeah," Brax chuckled "you don't know how to be quiet."

"Shut up," she giggled and shoved him "Brax what are we gonna do-how are we gonna explain this?"

Brax pulled her under him and kissed her neck "I thought you wanted to start fresh- that you didn't care who saw us?" he said looking down on her.

"I do," she sighed "but the kids are different I want them to be okay with us I wanna talk to them, I don't want them getting their hopes up just in case."

"Babe you're looking for something to worry about, they're fine with us being back together- they've asked me more than once and I'm sure they've asked you, I know they'll be okay with this-more than okay. So let's not worry about it and enjoy the day together."

Charlie sighed heavily "fine, but you explain if they ask," she said and pushed him off her "I believe you said you'd feed me?"

Brax chuckled and sat up, picking up the tray he sat it on her lap before settling beside her "I wanna see you eat all that," he said and swiped some toast.

* * *

Down at the school Ruby Nathan April and Sasha walked in, the hallways fell silent and everyone stared at them "just keep walking," April whispered to Ruby.

"They won't open their mouths," Sasha added and shot off a few glares.

Ruby nodded and made her way to her locker she knew people would stare at her- knew they'd ask questions, she even knew the jerks and bitches would have stuff to say-she was ready for it all she was done hiding away. She squealed as arms wrapped around her waist "morning beautiful," Jayden chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

Ruby giggled and turned to face him " hey, you scared me."

Jayden leaned in and kissed her properly "sorry," he chuckled "I was happy to see you."

"Rubes I'm gonna catch up with Dex will you be okay?" April asked.

"Yeah an I've to meet Rosie," Sasha added. "But I can catch up with her later."

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks April- you too Sash," she smiled "go on, do what you have to."

"I'll see you in English!" April called as she and Sasha walked away.

"So," Jayden said once she'd closed her locker "can I walk you to class?"

"Oh dear god I'm gonna puke!" Nathan groaned beside them.

"Nate where are your mates?" Ruby asked.

He shrugged and pushed himself off the locker "VJ said he'd meet me here if his mum wasn't home today… guess she came home," he muttered.

Ruby nodded Leah had gone to see her sick mum to look after her while her dad was away on business. She'd decided to leave VJ with Liam…Leah didn't know a thing about Shayne and everything else and no one had mentioned calling her. Shaking her head she said to herself she'd ask Bianca about it and turned to Jayden "um do you mind if I stay with him- you know all the talk going around I don't wanna leave him alone."

"No I'll stay with you too," he said and looked over at Nathan "where have you to go first?"

"Science," he groaned "double science," he added.

"Oi Braxton! Heard you shot someone!" A kid behind them yelled "didn't think you had the bottle you wimp!"

"Shut your face and keep walking," Ruby warned.

The guy chuckled and stepped closer to her "how about I give you a slap you're used to that aren't you-your mum too," he chuckled.

"Nate no!" Ruby squealed as he dived forward.

Jayden pulled him off him "calm down mate he's not worth getting into trouble for."

"Open your mouth about my mum or sister again and you'll be sorry!" Nathan hissed trying to get away from Jayden.

"What's going on here?" Bianca asked hurrying over to them.

"That fool is shooting his mouth off about their family," Jayden answered.

Bianca looked at the kid and rolled her eyes "okay Michael go see Mrs Palmer right away this situation is not funny!" she yelled.

He scoffed "taking their side what a surprise."

"Go see her now!" Bianca yelled and turned to the kids nearby "and you lot start making your way to class." As they all started to move she turned back to Ruby and Nathan "are you two sure you wanna be here today?"

"Yes," Ruby nodded "we gotta face it sometime we're not ashamed of it," she said and nudged Nathan "come on Nate I'll walk you to your class," she said and smiled at Bianca before she followed him.

…..

Back home Charlie and Brax were dressed and ready to go when Lynne walked out "Lynne, hey," Charlie squealed and pulled her into a hug "I'm so sorry I didn't get to see you last night I fell asleep."

Lynne hugged her back "it's good to see you too Charlie and don't worry about it I know you're tired," she said and pulled away.

"So what have you guys got planned for today?" Charlie asked.

"Um don't know I think we're going for breakfast now… do you and Brax want to come?" she asked.

"No thanks we've eaten, you two get off and enjoy the day together," she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Lyne followed her "what are you guys doing for the day?"

"Oh I don't know we're about to head to the beach we'll see what happens after that," Charlie replied.

"Okay," Lynne nodded "well I better get dressed…I'll see you later you guys have fun-hey Brax," she smiled as she walked by him.

"Hey Lynne nice to see you," he greeted and walked into Charlie "so what's first?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"First this," she said and leaned up to kiss him "then we're going to the beach."

Brax chuckled and kissed her again "sounds good will you be getting in the water?"

Charlie giggled "maybe," she said and kissed him again.

Lynne stood in the doorway watching with a smile it was safe to say they were back on smiling again she walked into Ruby's room and shut the door.

Charlie followed Brax out to his car and climbed in "after the beach how about we head up to Yabbie creek and stroll around the mall?" she asked as he pulled out of the drive.

"Yeah, we could have lunch up there," Brax nodded.

Charlie smiled "and after that we could go see a movie."

Brax chuckled "is this a day out where I spend a fortune?"

Charlie giggled "no, but if you feel that way we can stay on the beach all day then head to Angelo's for dinner, I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you," she smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"I was kidding babe we're doing whatever you said…but Angelo's for dinner," he chuckled and squeezed her hand.

A few minutes into the drive Charlie turned to Brax "hey Brax," she said slowly "have you still got the wedding rings or do I have them?" she asked.

"Um I think I have but I'll have to look…why?" he asked turning to her.

Charlie shrugged "just wondering where they were is all."

"Okay," Brax said slowly and pulled up at the beach, turning off the engine he turned to face her "you weren't just wondering what's on your mind?"

Charlie shrugged again "not now but I was thinking about getting them cleaned…so we could wear them again?"

"That's a big step Charlie we're only starting again we've a bit to come before we even think about that," Brax replied.

"I know, I know- I said not now I mean in the future…I meant what I said Brax this is real-us, there's never gonna be anyone else," she said seriously.

Brax sighed how did he say this without sounding like he didn't want this? "Charlie with what you've been through we shouldn't even be doing this you need time…I saw how happy you were this morning and I was happy to see my Charlie coming back, you had that sparkle in your eye I haven't seen in I don't know how long. I know you mean it but you need to slow down and think about it, I'm not going anywhere babe I'm always gonna be here but you really really need to think about this. Charlie I would do anything for you and you know that-that is how much I love you, and yeah I want all that too but seriously we need to talk about this it's not just gonna happen overnight."

Charlie nodded slowly "okay," she said and leaned in to kiss him "we won't go that far then," she said and climbed out.

Brax sighed he knew she was disappointed he pulled off his belt and climbed out "babe I didn't mean to upset you I just want you to be sure," he said walking around to her "I want you so much Charlie and I meant it when I said you were never getting away from me."

Charlie nodded and wrapped her arms around him "I'm not upset Brax, you're right I am moving too fast I want us to work out this time, so forget about the rings I was being stupid just jumping in as usual."

Brax slipped his hands onto her waist "the rings will be there when we're ready for them so for now how about we take it day by day?"

Charlie nodded "day by day," she agreed and stood on her toes to kiss him "I love ya," she said and pulled back she laughed at the stunned look on Colleen Smarts face not too far away "let's hope the whole town doesn't know before we tell the kids," she giggled and started to drag him towards the beach.

**A/N So I'll be wrapping this up soon maybe three more chapters, not much left that can happen- I know some of you may be shocked about how things turned around with Shayne but I always planned that to happen and Chax to move on. Thanks for all the reviews and to all of you who read this fic, from here on out it's all about Chax… some Ruby and Jayden too-have something up my sleeve for them, might even throw in a little girlfriend for Nate? HAPPY CHAPTERS! **


	10. Chapter 10

After the beach Charlie and Brax made their way up to the diner for lunch she couldn't believe how quick time had gone by or how much fun she had. Slipping her arm into Brax's she smiled as he looked down on her, getting to the counter where Colleen stood he went to pull away but she held him tight "two flat whites and two ham and cheese toasties please Colleen," she smiled.

"Certainly," she smiled "go take a seat I'll bring them over," she said and walked into the back.

"What just happened?" Brax asked as they sat down "no one is looking at us and she didn't say anything."

Charlie giggled "I don't know maybe she's trying to turn over a new leaf."

Brax scoffed "we're talking about the biggest gossip in the bay- no way in hell that'll happen she lives for the gossip."

"Two flat whites," Colleen said and put them on the table "it's good to see you two finding love again- if I'm honest I thought it would have been sooner. Toasties are on the way," she said and walked back behind the counter.

Charlie laughed "there's your answer," she said and slipped her hand into his "we're not hiding it Brax it's no one's business."

Brax smiled and laced his fingers with hers "I don't wanna hide it."

"Something you two have to share?" they both looked to see an excited Ruby raising an eyebrow at them, behind her stood a grinning Nathan.

Brax pulled away from Charlie and sat back "go order your lunch then we'll talk."

"So guess we'll have that talk now," Charlie said as the two ran to the counter.

"Guess so," Brax replied.

Ruby and Nathan ran back over and sat down "so?" Ruby said with a grin "are you two back on?"

"Hey princess, don't be getting your hopes up," Brax said seriously "we're still tryna figure out what this is ourselves."

Charlie nodded "we don't want you two getting excited and thinking things will go back to normal…we don't know where we'll be next week."

"But you're married can't you just pick up where you left off?" Nathan asked, Charlie's eyes went wide and she stared at him.

"Jessie told us and Uncle Pete confirmed it, you gotta watch what you say around Nate mum-even I know that," Ruby giggled.

"So you're not mad that we didn't tell you?" Brax asked.

Ruby shrugged "we were kids, you broke up… we didn't need to know."

"Yeah," Nathan said and sat forward" it's better we didn't know you two breaking up was hard enough on us- throw in a divorce we'd be worse."

Charlie nodded slowly "so you're okay with us being together?"

"Okay? Mum are you kidding that would be the best thing ever!" Ruby squealed.

"Ruby," Brax sighed "things don't always work out the way you want them to, please don't invest too much in the idea of me and your mum getting back together- as mum said we don't know where we'll be next week."

"So after this trial is done you'll make a go of it?" Nathan asked.

Charlie and Brax looked at one another they were still to tell everyone what Watson had told them last night "uh," Brax said and scratched his head "there won't be a trial," he said slowly.

"What!" Ruby shrieked "he has to pay for what he's done!" she yelled.

"Calm down Ruby," Charlie said and leaned closer "this is not the place for this conversation, but," she looked over at Brax who sighed then nodded "Shayne was killed in prison yesterday."

"Nice," Nathan chuckled and picked up his drink looking the other way.

Ruby stared back at Charlie she didn't speak for a minute "what happened to him?"

Brax shrugged "we were told he started at some guy when he got there and the guy used a knife on him and he didn't make it."

Ruby nodded "so it's all over then-we can move on?" she asked looking at Brax.

"Yes princess we can all start to move on," he said slipping his hand into Charlie's.

"So there's nothing stopping you two from starting again right now," Nathan said.

Brax chuckled "little late for that," he said more to himself.

Ruby smirked she had heard him "I know we heard you," she giggled as Charlie dropped her head to hide her blush "don't worry mum as gross as it was we're happy," she smiled.

Brax looked down at his watch "eat you two and we'll drop you back to school," he chuckled as Nathan dived for his food like he'd been waiting for the go ahead.

* * *

After dropping the kids back to school Charlie and Brax made their way home instead of going to the mall they decided to lay about at home and watch a movie before going for dinner. Walking into the house Charlie dropped onto the sofa and Brax walked into the kitchen "coffee babe?" he called.

"Yeah please," Charlie called back something had dawned on while they were out, pulling out the calendar on her phone she pulled up the month and counted on her fingers-closing her eyes she dropped the phone and sat back with a sigh.

"Hey," Lynne said from behind her startling her.

"Hey," Charlie said and sat up "didn't think anyone was home."

Lynne walked around the sofa and sat beside her "Gary asked Jessie to help him move something…are you okay Charlie- you look a bit dazed."

Charlie looked up just as Brax walked into them "Charlie I have to head off for a bit the freezer at the restaurant is acting up I'll have to have a look at it," he said placing a cup down in front of her "Lynne do you want tea or anything before I go?"

"No thanks Brax I'm fine, you get off," she smiled.

"Won't be long!" Brax called as he hurried out the door.

Lynne turned to Charlie "so?" she asked.

Charlie sighed heavily "Jess told you everything?" Lynne nodded "okay….I'm late," she said and stood up "I never copped it before but I was due them last week…what if I'm pregnant for him Lynne?"

Lynne shook her head "it could be all the stress you were under Charlie- the abuse you suffered, it can affect your cycle."

Charlie nodded "I know but still all I can think about what the hell is gonna happen if I am…I can't have his baby," she muttered.

"Charlie," Lynne said and stood up "you can't think like that you've gone through a terrible thing your body is not the same, just get a test and get it out of the way- if you're not it's the stress, if you are Brax and everyone else will stand by you," she said and rubbed her back.

"I'm not so sure about that," Charlie said and sat on the arm of the chair "I don't want a baby- not even with Brax we've raised our kids… it can't happen," she sniffed.

Lynne pulled her into a hug "why don't you go have a lie down I'll run the chemist and be right back then we'll know for sure."

Charlie pulled away from her and stood up "thanks Lynne- oh and not a word to anyone."

"I know," she said and picked up Charlie's car keys "I'm borrowing your car," she said and slipped out the door.

Charlie walked to the bedroom and dropped onto the bed why could things never be easy for her?

A few minutes later she heard Lynne come in the door and walked to the living room "that was quick," she said and sat down.

Lynne sat beside her and placed a paper bag on the table "it was empty- I got two."

Charlie reached forward and picked up the bag opening it she took one out and stared at it "I never thought I'd be buying one of these again."

As the door opened she tried to shove it back in the bag but missed and dropped it to the floor. Thinking quickly as she saw Brax walk in Lynne kicked it under the sofa and grabbed the bag from Charlie.

"Sorry forgot the number I needed," he said and walked to the kitchen Charlie looked at Lynne wide eyed and bent down to get it while Brax was out of the room.

"Hey Charlie have you seen that date book I keep by the computer?" he asked walking back in.

"Uh no haven't seen it," she replied jumping back up.

"Damn it," Brax muttered and started to look around the living room.

Both girls eyes widened as he bent like he was going to look under the sofa "I think I saw it in Heath's room Lynne said quickly.

Brax frowned "what the hell would it be doing in there?" he asked and dropped his phone on the table by the door.

As soon as he was out of sight both girls jumped off the sofa and onto the floor…until Brax's phone rang-both sprang up off the floor and back onto the sofa as Brax hurried out to get his phone.

"Hello?" he answered "well that's great…alright, thanks mate I'll see you then," he said and hung up. "Crisis averted," he said and dropped down beside Charlie "Liam had the number in his phone and called the guy out." He turned to Charlie "so since I don't have to go anywhere how about that movie?"

Charlie nodded and stood up "you pick I'll make the popcorn…dvds are in your room," she added.

Lynne stood up "I'll leave you guys to your movie, think I'll take a walk and meet Jess," she said and picked up the bag.

"What's with the chemist bag everything okay with the baby?" Brax asked concerned.

"Oh yeah it's just vitamins," she said and walked into the bedroom.

Brax shook his head and looked at the few dvds on the table "hey Charlie!" he called "wanna watch die hard?" he asked picking it up.

Charlie groaned she had seen it on the table with a few others, how the hell was she gonna get the test without him noticing it? "Okay," she called back.

Lynne walked out of her room "I'm off I'll see you guys later," her eyes darted to the sofa and to Brax who was lost in reading the dvd, she walked closer and went to get on her knees watching Brax as she did so.

"What are you doing?" he asked and looked over at her.

"I dropped my phone," she said and held up her hand "… bye!" she called.

Charlie walked in with the popcorn and dropped down beside him groaning to herself she had seen Lynne and hoped she'd get it-now it was up to her.

….

Later that evening Charlie had gone for a shower Ruby was in her room doing homework Nathan and Casey were on the computer as always. Brax lay on the sofa watching a game, flipping on his side he cursed as the remote fell and rolled under the sofa, reaching over he stuck his hand under and started to feel around. His hand landed on something he frowned and pulled it out-falling off the sofa in shock. Jumping up he blinked a few times and looked at it again-no he was right the first time, after a minute or so of staring anger washed over him "RUBY BRAXTON!" he yelled all over the house "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Ruby walked out to Brax and frowned at his face "dad?" she asked cautiously she knew he was pissed.

"I told you I'd kill you didn't I?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked taking a step back.

Brax held out the test "…are you having sex?" he yelled.

"What!" Ruby yelled and blushed- not a conversation a girl wants to be having with her dad "no dad I'm not!" she yelled.

"So why the hell did I find it under the sofa I know it's not mine or Casey's!" he hissed.

"Ever think it could be Sasha's?" she yelled back.

"Sasha hasn't been here! I swear to god Ruby if you don't tell me why you have this I'm gonna go kill that kid right now!" he yelled walking closer to her.

By now Nathan and Casey had made their way to the door "dad what's going on?" Nathan asked.

Brax held up the test "Case is this for Sasha?"

"Uh no," he said and looked at Ruby "nothing to do with me…Rubes?"

"It's not mine!" she cried "dad I swear it's not mine!"

"Well then who the hell owns it? I'm pretty sue Lynne doesn't need one or that Bianca is pregnant already!" Brax yelled.

Charlie had heard the yelling and jumped out of the shower, without drying herself off she threw on clothes and hurried out just in time for him to ask that question "it's mine," she said quickly before he could yell at Ruby again.

All four heads snapped to her in shock "m-mum?" Ruby stuttered after she got over the shock.

"Charlie?" Brax said just as shocked.

Charlie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears "kids go back to your rooms I need to talk to dad," she said and walked closer to him.

"But mum how can y-" Nathan started.

"Go!" Brax yelled- all three ran into Casey's room and shut the door.

Charlie took the test from him and sat on the back of the sofa Brax turned to face her "why didn't you tell me Charlie?" he whispered.

"I didn't want you to freak out," she muttered.

Brax sighed "so it is it a possibility?"

She nodded and bit her lip "I'm a week late."

"Damn it Charlie," he sighed and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered and clutched the test "this is the last thing I ever expected to happen."

Brax stood up again this was the last thing he wanted he couldn't raise another kid "so what are you gonna do coz to be honest I can't do it again Charlie- I just can't, we've raised our kids we're just getting our own lives back…I'm sorry if that sound cruel or whatever but I'm just being honest."

Charlie nodded and sighed heavily "I'm gonna do the test before I work myself up too much…I don't want it either Brax but if I am I can't change that," she said and walked into the bathroom. She was pissed at what he'd just said-even though she said she wouldn't want it she'd deal with it and love it…even if Brax wasn't around to help her. Slamming the door she sat on the toilet and wiped her face.

Outside Brax shook his head he'd regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth-he'd never leave her no matter what was thrown at them. Walking to the bathroom he turned the handle and walked in "I'm sorry," he said and closed the door "I'm not going anywhere Charlie if we have to do this I'm gonna be here."

Charlie burst into tears and Brax hurried over "I don't want another baby-I don't want his baby, Brax I'm so scared! I can't do it- I don't wanna know!" she sobbed and gripped him tight "this was supposed to be new start for us all."

"Hey it's gonna be okay, you could be working yourself up over nothing here it could be a false alarm," Brax said and pulled away. "Remember you thought you were pregnant again after Nate?" Charlie nodded "and what did that turn out to be?"

"Stress from the case I was working on…got them two days later while we were out on a date," she giggled she'd never forget that day and Brax wouldn't either.

"Exactly," he chuckled "Charlie you're under a tremendous amount of stress, after everything that has happened your body is all over the place….just do it when you feel up to it," he said and stood up pulling her to her feet he kissed her softly and pulled back "I'll be in the living room."

With shaky hands Charlie ripped the wrapped off the test and walked back to the toilet taking a deep breath she prayed things went her way.

* * *

Half an hour later Brax sat up on the sofa Charlie still hadn't come out of the bathroom yet "what the hell is she doing in there?" walking to the door he tried the handle "Charlie," he called and knocked.

Charlie placed the test down and stood up in a daze she walked to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open she walked straight into his arms and buried her head in his chest "sorry, got lost in thought," she mumbled against him.

Brax wrapped his arms around her "so?" he asked holding his breath.

"Negative she muttered and gripped him tighter.

A sigh of relief came from him and he rested his chin on her head "so are you okay?"

Charlie nodded and looked up at him "yeah, I'm fine I now this may sound bad but I didn't want it…with anyone, like you said we've raised our kids that's enough for me."

"And we're gonna be grandparents-we've Rocco too," Brax said.

Charlie giggled "grandparents make us sound so old."

Brax chuckled and pulled away from her smiling down at her he took her hands "come in here with me," he said leading her to his room.

"Brax no, the kids are right next door and probably waiting to know what's going on," she giggled.

"They can wait an extra few minutes and it's not for that," he said and dropped her hands, walking to his dresser he opened the top drawer and pulled out a box. Turning to face her he walked back to her looking down at it "so I lied earlier…I knew where our rings were-always knew where they were," he said and looked up at her.

Charlie smiled widely as he opened the box looking down at her left hand she cringed- she'd never taken off Shayne's ring. Sliding it off she threw it on the bed and turned back to Brax "still as beautiful as the day you gave it to me," she said running her finger over her engagement ring.

Brax smiled "I know how much you loved it, I know what I said earlier but if you still want to…I want you to wear this again-I want you to be my wife again," he said stepping closer to her "babe I love you with all my heart, I know we've a tough road ahead of us but I wanna be by your side I wanna know you'll be with me-I just want you."

Charlie bit her lip as a tear slid down her cheek she looked up at Brax and smiled "do I have to put them on myself?" she giggled.

Brax chuckled and leaned in to kiss her pulling back he took the white gold wedding band and slipped it on her finger then pulled her engagement ring out and slid that on too-neither aware they had an audience.

"Do I have to do mine myself?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and took his from the box sliding it on his finger she ran her thumb over it and looked up at him "I love you- I don't know how I got through the last few years without you."

Brax smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "me neither, but we're starting again-we've a lot of making up to do."

"Hm I think so too," Charlie said and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Okay stop!" Nathan yelled "before you go any further or say anything that was scar us all we are standing here!"

Charlie and Brax turned to the door to see a grinning Ruby and Casey and a slightly panicked Nathan standing in the doorway "shouldn't be eavesdropping," Brax said and pulled Charlie closer.

"We wanted to know what was happening," Ruby said and stepped into the room "mum are you…" she trailed off and looked at the floor she herself didn't want to know.

"No Rubes I'm not pregnant it's just all the stress, I'm sorry you all had to see that. I worked myself up earlier and Lynne went to get a test for me and just as I took it out of the bag dad came in the front door and I dropped it."

"So you just left it there?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," Nathan frowned "what if one of us had found it?" he asked wrinkling up his nose.

"I would have rathered that," Ruby said shooting Brax a glare.

"Lynne kicked it under the sofa but dad kept walking in and out before he decided to stay and sat down with me, we tried to get it back… we just didn't succeed," Charlie giggled.

"Explains it all- so dad I'm waiting," Ruby said tapping her foot.

Brax groaned "alright I'm sorry for flipping."

Ruby scoffed "flipping you were like a volcano ready to blow, I actually thought your head was gonna blow up."

"Yeah Brax I've never seen your face that red before," Casey chuckled.

"What would you expect me to say- you're my baby girl and I meant what I said I'll kill you then him," he said and walked by them "I still stand by it."

Charlie rolled her eyes "he won't- he's a big softie really," she whispered and followed him.

Ruby followed her "so can we all go for dinner?" she asked.

Nathan followed "yeah family dinner, get Ty and everyone else we'll make a night out of it."

"Yeah that way you can tell everyone you're married," Casey suggested.

Charlie looked at Brax expecting him to say no "Oh I don't know what do ya say babe, you ready for that?" he asked walking over to her.

Charlie smiled "I am if you are," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Right Rubes you make the arrangements and let everyone know," Brax said and dragged Charlie towards the door "me and mum are going for a walk, let us know and we'll meet you lot there!" he called and closed the door.

A grin crossed Ruby's face and she turned to Casey and Nathan "I've an even better idea."

"Ruby no, I know that look- whatever it is forget it," Nathan said.

"You haven't heard what it is yet," she said and turned to Casey "we need help-family only…and Liam," she added.

"Why do I get the feeling this is not gonna end well?" Casey groaned.

Ruby smiled sweetly "we may get grounded for a month."

Casey shook his head and chuckled "alright fill me in," he said and dropped into the sofa.

…..

Brax and Charlie strolled hand in hand along the beach "so how do you think everyone is gonna react?" Charlie asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Brax sighed and stopped "I really don't know babe I think they're gonna be mad but they will get over it."

Charlie nodded "I know, I know B is gonna hit the roof we tell each other everything I can't believe I've kept it from her all these years-Ty is gonna flip too."

"But it doesn't matter how they react," he said stepping closer to her "I got you and that's all that matters- I don't care what anyone says," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

Charlie pulled back and smiled up at him "it's really only three of my brothers and two mates…and Heath," she chuckled.

"Heath won't care," Brax chuckled "Leah and Bianca will be over the moon and do that girlie squeal…I may have to hide from Tyler- I haven't worked that one out yet."

Charlie pulled her phone out as it beeped "we've to meet everyone at eight in Angelo's- and we've to dress up" she said and put it away "so we've got about two hours before we get eaten alive," she giggled.

Brax wrapped his arm around her shoulder "how's that arm now?" he asked "you haven't mentioned it."

Charlie shrugged "it's fine- pain here and there but nothing too bad, it's healing anyway… how's your head?"

"Fine," he chuckled "headache this morning that was it."

"Took us two days to ask each other," she giggled.

"We have a lot going on," Brax said and led her towards the water "how about a swim before dinner?" he asked with an evil smirk.

"Brax no," Charlie giggled and took a few steps back "don't you dare!" she squealed as he threw her over his shoulder "I'm warning you," she giggled "no sex for a month if you…Brax!" she screeched when he dumped her in the water.

Brax chuckled and waded to her "no sex," he laughed "you can't do that," he said and kissed her.

"You're gonna pay!" she huffed "I mean it Brax no sex for a month! Two months!" she yelled as she walked out of the water.

Brax followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm sorry babe I thought it would be funny."

"My phone was in my pocket!" she yelled with a smirk.

"Charlie I'm sorry I forgot I'll get you a new one in the morning," he said seriously and pulled away from her "I wasn't thinking about it."

Charlie couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out laughing and turned to face him "lucky for you I threw it on the sand before we got into the water," she said and shoved him out of the way.

"Funny," he said sarcastically "for that you're going back in," he said and ran after her, throwing her back over his shoulder before she got to her phone he walked into the water chuckling as she giggled, he hadn't seen her have so much fun in a long time.

* * *

A while later they walked up the strip dripping wet laughing away hoping to dry off on the way home, they turned the corner and bumped into someone with a few boxes "sorry," Brax said and grabbed a box as it fell.

"B?" Charlie said surprised.

"Oh, Charlie, hey," she said wide eyed and looked at the person behind the other boxes.

"What's with all the boxes?" Brax asked as he grabbed another one that had fallen.

"Gary?" Charlie asked "what are you doing here?"

"Irene is having a party," Bianca said very quickly "she wanted a lend of the party wear from Angelo's…Liam said it was okay, Gary was just helping me get it to my car."

"Yeah that's fine you don't need to ask," Brax replied "do you need a hand with these?" he asked nodding to the boxes he had caught.

"No thanks we just bumped into you that's why they fell we can handle them, my car is just over there anyway…see at dinner!" she called and took the boxes from Brax and hurried away before they could say anything else.

Charlie and Brax frowned at each other but continued to walk "so she was acting weird," Charlie said.

"Yeah, Gary didn't say a word he looked surprised to see us," Brax said.

Charlie shrugged "we'll see them at dinner," she said and climbed into the car.

…..

A few hours later they had dressed and were ready to go to Angelo's Charlie walked out of the room and into the living room "wow," Brax said and stood up "you look amazing."

"Thanks," Charlie blushed "haven't got dressed up like this in a while," she said as they walked out the door.

"Well considering what you've been through no-one expected you to be out partying," Brax said and followed her.

They arrived at Angelo's and climbed out walking inside and to the stairs Brax frowned at the darkness up the stairs "what's going on here?" he asked as he dropped Charlie's hand.

"It seems very quiet," Charlie said as they reached the top to find the place in darkness.

"Yeah it does what the hell is going on he should have called me, Liam!" Brax called and took a few steps in "watch you don't trip," he said and took Charlie's hand again.

They both jumped when the lights came on "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

Charlie looked at the banner behind the bar and giggled _**happy engagement/wedding**_ "guys," she said and walked over to them everyone had turned out from her kids and Lynne to her brothers her three best mates, Sasha April Watson and Jayden too and Liam behind the bar-everyone important to her was here "so no one is mad?" she asked looking around.

"I wanna strangle you but I'll get over it," Bianca said and hugged her "Mrs Braxton," she giggled and pulled back.

Tyler walked over to Brax at first Brax thought he was gonna punch him-until he smiled and clapped him on the back "a few years too late but congrats mate no finer couple."

"Thanks," Brax said "sorry we kept it to ourselves for long."

Jack waved him off "between Pete and Hayls we know the story."

"So let's eat," Nathan chuckled and sat at the long table they had laid out.

Everyone laughed and joined him Brax looked up to see an uncomfortable Jayden sitting next to Ruby darting his eyes everywhere "relax panda face it's party time," he chuckled.

"Dad!" Ruby hissed.

"I'm kidding, kid if you can handle her by all means," he said and turned to Charlie who looked back with raised eyebrows "what?" he chuckled.

"What happened to I'll kill any bloke that comes near her?" she giggled.

Brax slipped his arm around her shoulder "don't care I'm too happy," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Aww aren't you so sweet," she smiled.

"And to sound sweeter that was our first public kiss as husband and wife," he chuckled.

"Better make it a better on then," Charlie said and pulled him back to her.

They both broke apart at the clinking of a glass and looked up to see Ruby smiling over at them. "I just wanna start off by saying thanks to you all for coming, this is our family and it always has been- we've been there for one another whenever we're needed. Even though mum and dad split they remained close and stayed friends."

"Friend my ass," Hayley giggled "I have never seen two people more in love than you two."

Ruby giggled "true, Hayls you just stole my next bit, anyway as I was saying mum and dad you both tried again with other people- tried to be happy for one another even though…" Ruby looked down and bit her lip she couldn't say his name.

Nathan took over and stood up "what Ruby is trying to say although Shayne was psycho and Tegan was a bitch you kept your feelings bottled up thinking the other was happy. How you found your way back to one another was horrible but we have never been happier-sad that we missed the wedding but happy you're back together- so," he picked up his glass "to mum and dad and their second chance."

"Second chances!" everyone yelled and raised their glasses.

"Now that's out of the way, we eat then it's party Braxton style!" Heath yelled.

"Hey we all have different names!" Hayley yelled.

"Alright how about, Braxton, Buckton, Lawson, Peterson, Scott, Baker, Walker…kids what's your last name?" Heath asked Jayden.

"Banks," he replied.

"Banks style" Heath finished.

Noah stood up "to save us all from that lame name how about family style like we normally do."

"Agreed," they all laughed and fell back into conversation with one another.

Charlie slipped her hand into Brax's and looked around with the biggest smile on her face, she was so glad everyone had accepted her and Brax being married. Sighing happily she sat back into her seat somehow she already knew her second chance was gonna be a good one.

**A/n** **To all of you asking for Charlie to get pregnant I'm sorry to let you all down but I feel she's raised her kids- it's time for her and Brax to be together and have time to themselves- just to make it clear this wasn't the last chapter, it just looked a bit final there at the end still a bit to come ( and anyone wondering where Peterson came from Lynne's name is Lynne Peterson)**


	11. Chapter 11

**One month later**

Charlie yawned and rolled over she had worked the night shit all week and at last they had ended. Sitting up she rubbed her hands over her face, looking at the clock she chuckled "wow it's after four I have never slept that late," she said and rolled out of the bed. She had gone back to work two weeks ago and felt like she'd never left, everyone was moving on Shayne and what had happened hadn't been mentioned again-she even decided to sell her own house and move in with Brax…she was happy the kids were happy Brax was happy-that's all that mattered.

Walking to the living room she spotted Ruby lying on the sofa "hey sweetie good day at school?" she asked as she walked by.

"Yeah," Ruby said weakly.

Charlie walked back to her and sat on the arm of the sofa "are you okay?"

Ruby nodded and smiled weakly "just…tired," she said slowly.

Charlie stood up she was worried about how slow her speech was, looking closer she noticed she was very pale her eyes were glassy and she seemed very weak "Ruby you don't look okay," she said walking closer to her, she felt her forehead and pulled her hand away " did you take your insulin today?" Ruby shook her head weakly and opened her mouth to say something but couldn't get the words out. "Right I'm taking you to see Sid, come on get up," she said and tugged on her arm.

"Mum," Ruby groaned and tried with all her strength to get up "…can't move," she muttered and closed her eyes.

"Ruby," Charlie said and tapped her cheek "come on ruby open your eyes," she said panicked. When she got no response she jumped down beside her "come on baby open your eyes!" she yelled. "Ruby," she whimpered and shook her again. Her head snapped up when the front door opened "Go get your dad!" she screamed as Nathan and Casey stopped in the doorway.

"Mum what's happened?" Nathan asked as they ran over "why won't she wake up?" he asked panicking as Charlie shook her again.

"Go get your dad!" Charlie yelled again trying to remain calm as she shook Ruby again. Nathan jumped back and raced out the door no clue what was going on.

"What happened Charlie?" Casey asked.

"It's something to do with her diabetes, Case get my car keys and open the back door for me-she needs to go to hospital," she said and slid her hands under Ruby.

She waited for Casey to run ahead and open the car- with all her strength she pulled Ruby into her arms. She could barely carry her but that didn't matter she did it anyway. "You drive," she said to Casey as she climbed into the back with her.

Casey looked at her before jumping into the driver seat "is she gonna be okay?" he asked as he started up the car.

"Her levels are low it could be very dangerous-she could be slipping into a coma, I don't know how long it's been since her last shot…use the sirens that button there," Charlie said pointing to it.

Casey pressed the button and screeched away "she did one before she went to bed last night I saw her," he shouted over the sirens.

Charlie nodded and pulled Ruby closer she couldn't believe she hadn't taken her shots she knows the dangers of what could happen.

….

Down at Angelo's Brax stood behind the bar with Liam going through a function they had that night "right well if you move the two tables in the corner together you'll get more seats around it."

"Yeah and if we move small tables together we can make a longer one out of the," Liam added.

"Yeah that could work we're gonna need more tables so send someone to get the ones in storage I think there's a fe…" he trailed off when rushed footsteps pounded up the stairs.

"Dad!" Nathan panted and ran for him "you gotta come home!" he yelled.

Brax hurried around the bar "what's happened?" he asked grabbing him as he fell into him.

"Ruby!" he panted "she passed out or something- mum's freaking, she sent me here…she won't wake up!" he cried.

Brax took a step away from him in shock "w-what?" he stuttered.

"I don't know mum just started yelling at me to get you!" Nathan yelled.

"Brax go!" Liam yelled.

Brax looked over at him before taking off out the door knocking one of the waitresses over as he went. Jumping into his car he waited for Nathan to get in before he screeched out of the lot a thousand things running through his head-they were finally back to normal finally moving on she had to be okay.

Pulling out his phone he called Charlie "babe what's going on- is she okay?" he yelled. He listened as Charlie filled him his panicked subsiding slightly "okay," he sighed "I'll meet you at the hospital," he said and threw down his phone "mum and Case took her car they're on the way to the hospital," he said turning away from the direction of their house.

…..

At the hospital Charlie paced the hallway as Casey called everyone to let them know. Sid had whisked Ruby off as soon as she'd arrived promising to come back to Charlie as soon as he knew anything.

She was so worried she was fine before school "Case what was she like in school today?" she asked and sat beside him.

"She was fine a bit moody but she normally is until at least lunch time," Casey replied.

Charlie sprang off the chair as Sid appeared not far from them "is she okay?"

Sid held up his hand as she went to ask something else "she's fine Charlie she just-"

"So what happened?" Casey asked cutting him off.

"Charlie!" they all turned to see Brax running towards them "where is she- is she okay?" he asked stopping in front of them.

"As I was saying- she's fine guys, calm down," Sid said looking at all their worried faces.

"So what happened?" Charlie asked "why did she pass out- why was she so weak?"

"She's being neglecting her insulin," Sid replied "she hasn't been taking it like she should be. She's awake now and I've had a chat with her she told me she took it last night and yesterday morning but other than that she forgot about the rest of her shots."

"But she knows how serious this is," Brax said "she knows she can't forget."

Sid nodded "it's easy to forget Brax no one is perfect."

"But she does it a few times a day every day how could she forget?" Charlie asked.

"Stress, things changing, people or other things distracting her," Sid answered.

Brax sighed "after everything that's happened she was starting to get back to normal, she seemed okay."

Sid nodded again "well as I said guys I've had a chat with her she knows the dangers, Charlie if you hadn't found her when you did she would have slipped into a coma or even death caused by hypoglycemia shock-but she's okay now, she's been given insulin and glucose to perk her back up. We'll keep her here for an hour or so then she's free to go as soon as she feels up to it, she still may be weak so I suggest you keep her off school tomorrow."

"Can we see her?" Brax asked.

"Of course you can but guys remember her body has just suffered a shock, she's still weak at the moment- so no yelling or arguing alright?"

Charlie nodded "I just wanna see my daughter."

"Right this way," Sid said and walked towards her room.

…

Ruby shrunk back into the bed as the door opened and Brax walked in followed by Charlie Nathan and Casey she knew they were all worried and angry.

Charlie walked to the bed and sat in the chair she didn't say anything just looked at her "I'm sorry mum," Ruby whispered.

Brax shook his head "how in the hell did you forget to take something that you take every day?" he said angrily.

"Brax!" Charlie hissed.

"No Charlie she could have died! Why were you so stupid Ruby!" he yelled.

"Dad!" Nathan yelled "Sid said no yelling."

Brax pinched the bridge if his nose and sighed "I'm sorry," he said a minute later "you have no idea how scared I was Ruby."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered and lowered her head "I forgot, that's all."

Charlie slipped her hand into Ruby's and shot a glare at Brax "it's okay sweetie it's easy to forget, we'll just have to come up with something to help you remember in future."

Brax walked to the bed and sat on it "I'm sorry for yelling, we'll think of something when we get home," he said slipping his arm around her "Sid said you can go when you feel up to it."

Ruby nodded "I still feel drained."

"That's okay we don't have to go now," Charlie said rubbing her arm "do you want a juice or something to eat?"

Ruby nodded "juice please I'm not eating the hospital food."

"We'll go get it," Nathan offered.

"Nah you two stay here, I wanna talk to dad about something," Charlie said and stood up.

Brax got up and followed her he knew he was in trouble "alright before you start," he said as he closed the door behind him "I was worried I was scared I didn't mean to yell."

"So that makes it okay- to call her stupid, Brax if you had have looked at her when we walked in you'd know by her face she didn't mean for it to happen!" Charlie hissed and shoved him "she's our baby- you heard Sid, if I hadn't found her we could have lost her," she whimpered and shoved him again.

Brax pulled her into him "but you did find her and that's all that matters, I'm sorry babe alright I just flipped, the thought of something happening to her," he shook his head "I can't even think about it."

Charlie looked up at him "after everything that's happened I thought we were done with drama."

Brax chuckled and wiped her tears with his thumbs "we're Braxton's there's always drama," he lowered his head and kissed her softly. Pulling back he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to walk "so when we get home we're setting reminders in our phones and hers…and every clock in the house- that way she'll never forget."

Charlie giggled and leaned into him "after a day you'd flip and break the phone or something."

"Nah not if it concerns my daughter," he said and pulled her closer.

* * *

The next morning Ruby yawned and rolled over after she came home last night Brax and Charlie sat her down and went through it all with her, they had set reminders in both their phones to go off the same time as hers-she groaned as her phone started to go off. Rolling out of the bed she went for her insulin kit and pulled out a needle to check her levels, she looked up when the door opened and Charlie stuck her head in "I'm doing it," she said and injected herself.

"I'm just checking, anyway dad's already gone to work he's down Liam today so I said I'd help him out since I was off…are you gonna be okay here on your own?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I'm just gonna lie here and watch tv, April and Jayden brought me a load of mags last night so I have them too," Ruby replied and climbed back into her bed.

Charlie nodded "okay I think Case and Sash are coming here for lunch today, he'll check on you and I'll call okay?"

"Okay," Ruby replied knowing it was better not to argue.

"Right I'll see you later…and eat something!" she called on her way out the door.

….

About an hour later Ruby had made herself something to eat and was lying on the sofa watching tv, she jumped when a bang came to the front door. Turning her head to look at the door she saw a figure outside she frowned as it was on the ground. Getting up she walked to it and slowly opened the door, looking down her eyes went wide and she gasped "Jayden!" she shrieked and jumped down beside him. He was all battered and bruised there was blood everywhere "what happened?" she yelled.

"Hey babe," he said and smiled weakly he winched and clutched his side tighter "my dad-didn't know where else to go," he said and closed his eyes.

Ruby looked down to where he was holding, her face drained of colour at the blood running through his fingers. Slowly she lifted his hands away "oh my god!" she yelled, jumping up she ran for her phone and called an ambulance.

Throwing down her phone she put her hands over it and pressed down "oh god oh god, Jayden stay with me," she whimpered.

Looking down at her phone she picked it up again and called Charlie "mummy!" she cried as soon as she answered.

"Rubes what is it?" Charlie asked worried-catching Brax's attention.

"It's Jayden!" she cried "he showed up here all battered and he's bleeding, I think he's been stabbed!" she cried.

Charlie's eyes went wide and she looked over at Brax "we gotta get home," she said already making her way out from behind the bar. "Listen to me baby," she said trying to calm Ruby "call an ambulance, when you've done that go to the kitchen and get whatever cloths you can find and put them over the wound- put pressure on it and keep it on I'm on my way."

"Hurry mum he's closing his eyes and mumbling!" Ruby yelled and threw down her phone.

"What's going on?" Brax asked as they ran to her car.

"Jayden turned up at ours Ruby thinks he's been stabbed," Charlie answered as she pulled out of the lot.

...

Back at the house Ruby ran to the kitchen and grabbed whatever she could find to stop the bleeding, running back to him she jumped down beside him and put them on him and pressed them down you're gonna be play you're gonna be okay she said over and over again. She bit her lip as tears came to her eyes things with him had been great he was so thoughtful and helped her through her ordeal he was always there when she needed him. She knew all about his dad and his temper and what Jayden and his mum had to put up with, but he'd asked her to keep it to herself after she offered to get her mum involved….she wished she had now.

She looked up when she heard footsteps to see the medics "I think he's been stabbed!" she yelled.

"Let us work on him," one of them said while the other took her by the shoulders moving her out of the way.

At the same time Charlie and Brax came running around the corner stopping at the scene on front of them, Charlie looked to a distraught Ruby looking on "Rubes!" she called and hurried over to her pulling her into her.

"Mum please tell me he's gonna be okay!" she sobbed and buried her head in Charlie's chest.

"We gotta move he's crashing!" the medic yelled.

"I'm going with him," Ruby said and followed as they led him away.

"Rubes have you his mum's number she needs to know," Charlie asked following her.

"It's in my phone her name is Janet," she sniffed and climbed in "and mum! His dad is not to know!" she called as Charlie hurried back for the phone.

"Why doesn't she want his dad to know?" Brax asked as Charlie picked up Ruby's phone.

"I don't know I always got a vibe from him something was off there, he'd change the topic or shrug it off whenever I mentioned his dad Rubes did too," Charlie replied. Brax nodded and chuckled "what?" she asked.

"I know that look you're gonna become detective now," he replied.

"Well if something is going we should know Ruby does be at the house," Charlie said and pulled up the number.

* * *

At the hospital Ruby paced the waiting area all Sid had told her was it looked worse than it seemed and whisked him off for surgery. Every time the door opened she would look to it and hold her breath.

She looked up when the door opened to see her mum and dad walk in "did you get in touch with his mum?" she asked.

"Yeah," Charlie replied "she was at work she's on her way…how are you doing?" she asked and pulled her into a seat.

"I'm scared mum Sid said it was bad they took him off to surgery and told me I had to wait here," she replied.

Charlie wrapped her arm around her shoulder "I know you are sweetie but he's a tough kid he'll be fine," she said trying to ease her worry.

"Yeah Sid will let us know as soon as he can," Brax added and sat beside her, he looked at her for a moment he knew now wasn't the time but he had to ask "hey Rubes?" he said slowly "why didn't you want Jayden's dad to know?"

Ruby pulled away from Charlie and stood up again "I can't say but I do know Jayden wouldn't want him here."

"Sweetie it's okay to tell us, we won't hold it against him for hating his dad," Charlie said.

Ruby shook her head "I'm sorry mum I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone…I'm going to get a juice I feel a bit weak," she muttered and started to walk off.

"You stay here with mum I'll go get it," Brax said and stood up "you shouldn't be wandering around if you feel like that."

"I'm just scared dad," she sighed "just seeing all that blood-the look on his face."

Brax pulled her into a hug "I know baby and you shouldn't have seen any of that," he stepped back "go sit down I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and walked down the hall.

Charlie waited until Ruby had sat back beside her "when he is up for visitors do you mind if I come in with you- I need to find out what happened before I start to investigate," she added.

Ruby nodded slowly she knew Jayden wouldn't say anything-but then again his dad had never taken it this far before "I'll ask him when he wakes up he mightn't remember right away," she said and stood up "I just need to go to the bathroom," she said when Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well I'll wait here in case Sid or his mum turns up!" Charlie called after her.

…

Ten minutes later the three sat in silence playing with their empty cups-all jumping when the nearby door sprung open. Ruby jumped up as a worried woman walked quickly darting her eyes from room to room as she passed "Janet!" she called and waved her down.

Janet hurried to her "have you heard anything-is he okay?" she asked.

"He's still in surgery," Ruby replied "no one has told us anything yet."

Janet nodded "the woman that called me…Sergeant something said he turned up at your house like that."

Charlie stood up "that was me Mrs Banks, I'm Ruby's mum Charlie and this is her dad Brax, she called us and we went over he was unconscious when we got there he had been stabbed."

Janet gasped and flung her hand over her mouth "my boy was stabbed?" She asked in shock.

Charlie nodded "he was… I'm sorry," she added "I'm waiting for him to wake up so I can find out who did this to him and start the necessary investigation."

Janet nodded again "has his father been contacted?" she asked as she sat down.

"Um no I asked them not to," Ruby said and sat beside her "Jayden…" she looked up at Charlie and Brax "can you guys give us a minute?" she asked.

Brax nodded "sure, we'll be in the canteen come get us if you need us," he said and began to lead Charlie away.

"Charlie!" Janet called after her, "thank you for calling," she said with a weak smile.

"You're more than welcome and I promise you Mrs Banks I will find whoever did this and they will face charges," she replied and walked off with Brax.

….

As soon as they were gone Janet turned back to Ruby "was it Will?" she asked immediately.

Ruby sighed and sat back in her seat "he was in pretty bad shape when he knocked on my door, all he said was hey and dad before he went unconscious. I don't know Janet I know what he does to you two but would he go that far-almost kill his own son?"

Janet hung her head like she was ashamed "did he tell you how I got this scar?" she said pointing to a jagged one down her cheek.

Ruby nodded "something about you two fighting and he ended up sticking a bottle in your face…why don't you leave Janet? No-one has to put up with that."

"It's not that simple, you wouldn't understand, your parents are in love you wouldn't know what it's like... they look that way anyway," she replied.

Ruby shook her head "that's where you're wrong I know exactly what you're going through," Ruby sat forward "my mum and dad may seemed all loved up now but that's not the case." She stood up again "over a month ago mum wasn't with dad she was with a guy for a few years, they started fighting- little spats here and there-stuff every couple fight about, but then it got worse, he started hitting her, making her feel intimidated making her scared and not feeling safe." Ruby looked down on Janet "then he started on me-sneaking into my room threaten me, telling me to keep my mouth shut things like that. Then he started to hit me…mum didn't know," she added.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Janet replied "looking at your mum now you'd never know."

Ruby smiled " she's a strong woman-my dads' been great-a big help, anyway, what I'm trying to say is when mum found out about him hurting me she grew a backbone and broke up with him, told her brothers and my dad what he'd been doing then she went to the cops… to cut a long story short they caught him he was arrested and me and mum have never felt freer."

Janet nodded "Jayden never said, you seemed such a happy kid anytiem I seen you."

Ruby giggled "I'm happy when I'm with him….my mum can help you Janet, she can arrest Will and get him out of your lives," she said moving closer to her "it doesn't have to be this way, you're a lovely woman and an even better mum I know you hate it when he turns on Jayden."

Janet sighed "my biggest regret is not standing up to him-I did the first time he hit Jayden, I flipped like a crazy person but that just landed me in hospital with a broken arm and bashed up face."

Ruby rubbed her back "maybe this is the wakeup call you need, I won't say anything to my parents but there's only so long I can sit back and let this happen."

Janet nodded and looked over at her "you're such a sweet kid Ruby, I'm so glad my Jayden has you to care about him he's a lucky boy he really likes you."

Ruby blushed slightly "and I really like him, I'm gonna be there for him like he was for me when I needed him."

* * *

Sid walked along the hallway reading Jayden's chart he had been one lucky boy two inches to the left and we would have bled out right away looking up he saw Ruby with a woman he's never seen before must be the boys' mother he said to himself. He smiled when Brax and Charlie sat down beside them they were always so supportive, his smile faded he had noticed bruises and markings on Jayden's body, shaking his head he sighed he knew the signs he knew he had to call the cops in he just had to thread carefully "Ruby?" he said softly-since he didn't know who the woman was.

"Sid!" Ruby said and jumped up-Janet following "is he okay?"

"I have to say he is one lucky kid, it missed all vital organs and just nicked his lung- it collapsed that was what caused him to pass out," Sid replied.

"So he's gonna be okay?" Janet asked.

Sid looked over to her "are you a family member?"

"Yes," she nodded "I'm his mum," Janet replied.

Sid nodded "Mrs Banks I'll need to have a word with you at some stage, but for now, your son is out of surgery and being placed in recovery. As soon as the anaesthetic wears off he'll start to come around."

"When can we see him?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"I'll come get you when he's settled," Sid said and turned to Charlie "Sergeant, can I have a word with you?"

"Um okay," Charlie said and got up following him over to his office.

Ruby looked after her and turned back to Janet "he's seen the scars he's gonna call the cops in," she whispered "they're gonna wanna talk to you please Janet don't let him ruin your lives."

Janet looked down on her and smiled "he's not getting away with it this time…all we have to do is prove he actually did it."

"My mum is the best she won't stop until she gets him," Ruby said reassuringly.

…..

Inside Sid's office he sat behind his desk gathering his thoughts for a moment, clearing his mind he looked up at Charlie. "You know it is my obligation to let the police know if I suspect anything is wrong or a patient's story doesn't add up."

Charlie nodded "yes I do…is there something going on with Jayden?"

Sid sighed this is what he had to be careful about "this is just suspicion at the moment," Charlie nodded "during surgery I noticed marks and scars on Jayden's body- along with fresh and faded bruises."

"Okay," Charlie said slowly "could he have been fighting at school?"

Sis nodded "like any teenager his age he could have been, but the bruise on his stomach suggests he was hit by an older stronger person…male I'd say."

Charlie nodded again "so you think someone is abusing him?"

Sid nodded "I do and as a doctor I had to inform you."

Charlie looked out at Janet as she sat talking to Brax "I knew something wasn't right-Ruby even said we weren't to call his father…do you think it could be him?"

Sid nodded again "that's the first clue-the second clue is the mother not calling him either, to be honest Charlie I think she's been abused too."

Charlie nodded "yeah that scar on her face doesn't look like it was an accident- she seems real jumpy too…like I was," she said and stood up not wanting to go into that part of her life again. "I'm gonna get down to the station and start pulling up records on the father-we'll start with him, will you call me as soon as Jayden is up for talking?"

Sid nodded and stood up too "I will let me know how it goes," he said and pulled his office door open.

…..

Charlie walked over to Ruby "hey sweetie I have to head off to work for a bit will you be okay until I come back?" she asked "dad can stay with you," she added.

"No mum you two get off I know he'll be okay now, I'll be fine here with Janet," she hugged Charlie knowing why she was leaving "make sure you get him mum," she whispered and stepped back "later dad," she said and hugged Brax "I'm gonna follow Janet to the canteen," she said and walked off in the other direction.

"Call us!" Brax called after her, chuckling when she waved her hand in the air "so why all of a sudden do you have to go to work, didn't you just come off the night shift?"

"I did," she nodded "but Sid has brought something to my attention-something I kinda got the feeling of myself I have to go in- find out for sure."

"Which was?" Brax asked as they walked towards the exit.

Charlie turned to face him "I'll fill you in later I'm not saying a word until I have all the fact and I know I'm right."

Brax leaned in and kissed her "well you can add me to your list of whatever you call it, I think something is off too," he said and slipped his hand into hers. "Ruby was way too panicky when we mentioned his dad- and Janet didn't mention him either…other than asking did he know."

"Look at you Mr Detective," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled her closer "you pick up things when your wife is a cop…need any help?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow "you wanna help me down the station-doing police work?" Brax nodded "don't you have a restaurant to run?"

Brax shrugged "family is more important and although I don't really like panda face he seems to make Rubes happy so in a way he is family."

"God Brax will you stop calling him that," Charlie giggled "that was ages ago."

Brax stopped again "panda face is it- it's stuck with him it's what I'm gonna call him," he chuckled "so am I helping or not?"

Charlie narrowed her eyes "this will get boring it's a lot of reading and searching, you're not allowed distract me after five minutes because you're bored got it?"

Brax chuckled and pulled her against him "I promise I won't distract you and babe when you're around I won't be bored," he said and kissed her softly.

Charlie pulled back "let me make this clear in a way even you can understand," she said stepping closer to him "under no circumstances are we having sex in my office or the toilets or anywhere else in or around the station you hear me?""

"Okay my car it is," Brax chuckled and jumped back when she swung a slap at him "I'm kidding I'll behave…I wanna help," he said and slung his arm around her shoulder "so whenever you finished thinking about sex- distracting yourself, we should make a move."

He grunted when Charlie elbowed him in the stomach and walked ahead of him "you're lucky it wasn't lower! She called back.

**A/N Hey all sorry for the lateness work has been mad. So the next chapter is probably gonna be the last of this story we'll see how it pans out, I could end up adding another one still a bit I think I need to put in, anyway, I'm working from now until next Sunday and going away for two days in between so for the next week or so updates will be a lot slower-if at all (sorry). I'll try my very best to get something out I really wanna finish this story so I can move onto another. As usual thanks for those of you who read and reviewed thanks for sticking with me I know I went missing for a while, JJ. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all this is the final chapter so I've made it a little longer. It might come across as rushed but I don't think dragging out another case is a good idea so it all happens in this…with a happy ending, hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading and to those of you who reviewed, enjoy JJ **

Charlie groaned and sat back in her chair rubbing her eyes she looked over at Brax who was lost in a file she smiled to herself he hadn't distracted her or complained he was bored "do you want coffee?" she asked and stood up.

"Yeah babe please," he replied without looking up. So far all they'd found on Will Banks were a speeding charge and a few breach of the peace by being drunk and disorderly.

Charlie walked out to the coffee machine and leaned against it while she waited for the cups to fill. She started to think about Shayne and the way she herself acted, she couldn't help but notice the similarities between herself and Janet. She was able to read her well because of what she'd gone through so she knew the signs- Janet was being abused she was sure of it.

Peter walked out of his office and stopped, looking over at Charlie he watched her for a moment, walking over to her he leaned against the wall beside her "what are you doing back here?"

Charlie was pulled from her thoughts "oh, Jayden turned up at our house all battered he's been stabbed."

"Is he okay?" Peter asked a little shocked.

"When I left he was just being brought out from surgery- he was okay, so I'll head back in a while to see if he'll talk to me."

Peter nodded "any leads or anything I can do?" he asked.

"Well his mum is giving off a vibe both she and Ruby acted weird when the dad was mentioned so I thought I'd start with him, I don't know Pete something is going on here I know there is but no one's talking-not even Ruby."

"What have you got on him so far is he in the system?"

"All I found were a speeding charge from years ago and a few drunk and disorderly," Charlie replied and picked up two coffees "me and Brax have been here over an hour now."

Peter chuckled "Brax is actually helping… this I gotta see," he said and followed her to her office he walked in and saw Brax still in the file "you having fun mate?" he smirked.

Brax looked up "yeah great fun, pull up a chair, join in," he replied and looked back at the file.

Peter chuckled and walked to him leaning over his shoulder he looked down at the file he was reading "you won't find anything in that that's the speeding charge."  
Brax nodded "I know I'm reading the officers statement to see what kind of mood Will was in, was he abusive to them to all that stuff."

Peter shook his head "man you're spending too much time with my sister...did she tell you to look for that?"

"Uh no I thought of it by myself and I love spending my time with your sister," he smirked back.

Peter slapped him across the back of his head "get that smirk off your face," he said and stood up "I'm off to lunch when I come back I'll go and pay Will a visit with you Charlie."

Charlie nodded "I can go on my own," she replied.

"No you won't," both Brax and Peter said together.

Charlie scoffed "I am a cop not your sister or your wife," she said firmly "I will go on my own and do my job," she said and looked down at her file signalling the conversation was over.

"She's not going on her own," Brax whispered as Peter shot him a look.

He nodded and walked to the door "be back soon," he said and walked out the door.

Charlie looked up at Brax and narrowed her eyes "what?" he said innocently.

"I can hear you know, Brax seriously when I'm in here I'm in the boss I am a cop I have to do things you won't like- hell I don't even like doing them but I have to you know I do, I don't need you worrying about me," she huffed.

"That's not what I'm worried about I know you can handle yourself," he replied.

"So what are you worried about then?" she asked.

Brax sighed and put the file down and turned to her "I'm worried about you going back to what happened to you and getting all worked up again."

"Worked up again?" she yelled "I'll never forget what he did to me Brax it's always on my mind!"

Brax stood up and walked over to her "I didn't mean it like that babe, I meant I don't want you getting upset and pushing everyone away again," he said softly. "I don't wanna see you like that again, I know you wanna help them so do I, I just don't want you getting too invested in this."

Charlie sighed and stood up she knew what he was trying to say "baby I'm fine okay," she said and wrapped her arms around him "I'll be okay doing this I just want them to get away from him and him sent away for what he's done."

Brax dropped a kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer "I want you to promise me that if this gets too much for you or you feel like you can't handle it you'll talk to me."

Charlie looked up at him "I promise," she smiled and kissed him sweetly she pulled back and grabbed her keys "let's go pay him a visit prove it is him before we go any further."

…..

Arriving at the Banks house Charlie turned off the engine and turned to Brax "in here don't call me Charlie it's Sergeant…and you're a cop too," she added-they had stopped home so Charlie could change back into her uniform, she had to be official now.

"What are you gonna say?" Brax asked.

"I'll know what to say when I see him," she said and blew out a breath before she pulled her door open.

Walking up to the door with Brax close behind her she knocked on it and stepped back. She looked up when the door open and was faced with a rough looking man in his late thirties "Mr Banks I'm Sergeant Buckton can we come in and talk to you?" she asked.

"No," he scoffed and leaned on the doorframe "whatever you lot want to say you can say it right here," he slurred.

"We wanna talk to you about your son Jayden," Brax said shooting a quick glance at Charlie.

Will scoffed again "what did the idiot do now?"

"He's in hospital Mr Banks, he was attacked and stabbed earlier this morning," Charlie said "we were wondering if you could tell us his movements this morning or was he talking to anyone on the phone before he left for school."

Will laughed "I'd have no clue go ask his mum," he said and went to close the door.

Brax put his arm out and pushed it back "did you not hear her? Your son is in hospital he's been stabbed."

Will shrugged "whatever he did I'm sure he deserved it," he said and slammed the door.

"Oh my god," Charlie said and shook her head "what an asshole he doesn't even care," she said and walked back to the car "it's him I know it is, he didn't even seemed surprised when we told him what happened."

Brax followed her and climbed in beside her "that guy is unbelievable," he looked over at Charlie when she didn't reply "babe what are you doing?" he asked as she rummaged through the glove box.

"You'll see," she said and pulled out a sheet of paper "just follow my lead," she said and climbed out again.

Brax followed her "are we doing what I think we're doing?"

"Shut up," Charlie said and knocked at the door again, as soon as he opened the door again she didn't give him a chance to speak "Mr Banks I have a warrant to search the premises," she said holding out the sheet.

Will rolled his eyes and didn't even look at it known he had no choice he stepped back and let them in.

Charlie walked into the living room and wrinkled her nose at the mess "is anyone else home Mr Banks?" she asked.

"No," he grunted and dropped back onto the sofa "do what you have to do and beat it," he said and looked back at the tv picking up another drink.

Charlie looked over at Brax and nodded to another room Brax walked outside and she followed him "I'm gonna go have a look around since I'm on my own you'll have to watch him."

"Why?" Brax asked.

"Because there could be anything in the room his in now and he could move it or hide it if he's left alone," Charlie replied.

"Right," Brax said slowly "you go look then I'll be in here," he said and walked back into the living room.

Charlie nodded and walked the other way she walked back to the front door and looked down at the floor. There were red smears on the floor like someone had tried to clean it she followed them until it stopped in the kitchen. Looking around her eyes landed on a knife stand-she counted two knives missing, walking to the sink she found the smaller of the two reminding herself she'd need to find out what size the knife wound Jayden had before she could do anything but this was getting more and more clearer it was his dad. Walking to the bin she pulled on a glove and started to move things, further down she pulled out a rag with droplets of blood on it "gotcha," she smirked and put rubbish back over it like she'd never found it- this had to be done properly. Walking back to the living room she stuck her head in "all done thanks for your time Mr Banks," she smiled "Detective," she said looking at Brax and walked out the door.

"So you lot won't be turning up here again?" Will asked before Brax moved.

"Not unless we have more follow up questions," Brax replied and walked out the door.

He climbed in beside Charlie "what just happened did you find anything?"

"Oh yes," Charlie said and started up the car "but this has to be done by the book we need to be careful here he can't get away with this…we need to speak to Jayden, get a real warrant and Pete," she said and pulled away.

* * *

On their way back to the station Sid had called Charlie to let her know Jayden was awake and ready for her to question him. Now they both walked through the hospital towards his room. Tapping on the door Charlie pushed it open and stuck her head in "hi, can we come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Jayden replied groggily.

Charlie walked to the free side of the bed "how are you feeling?"

"Fine considering," Jayden replied and looked at Ruby and his mum "um can you give us a few minutes?"

"Are you sure love?" Janet asked and looked over at Charlie, now she was in uniform she felt a bit uneasy.

"Yeah mum I'll be fine I need to talk to Charlie," he replied and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Okay," Janet said and stood up "I'll be right outside," she said and followed Brax out the door.

Ruby looked up at Charlie "can't I stay mum?" she asked.

"Sorry sweetie but this can only be me and him," Charlie replied hoping Jayden was about to give a formal statement.

Ruby sighed and stood up "ten minutes you should be resting," she said and kissed him quickly before leaving them alone.

Charlie walked around and sat on the chair Ruby had been at she pulled out her pad and looked up at him "I'm not Ruby's mum now okay I'm a police officer…can you tell me what happened this morning?"

Jayden nodded "and nothing will be repeated to Ruby?"

Charlie nodded "even if I wanted to I can't it's policy only you and I will know what you've said, but I do have to write it down… just to be clear are you willing to give me a formal statement?" she asked before she went any further.

"Yes," Jayden nodded.

"And this is of your own free will-no one is forcing you to do this?"

"What?" Jayden asked "no of course not."

"I have to ask," Charlie said "okay, start from the beginning was there an argument with anyone?"

Jayden nodded "yeah…my dad-he was wasted as usual," he muttered.

Charlie nodded and wrote it down "can you tell me what the argument was about?"

"Mum left me lunch money and when I got up dad was drinking cans, he'd been up since the night before and spent my money on booze. He laughed when I asked why he did that when clearly he knew it was for me-mum had left a note," he added.

"Okay then what happened?" Charlie asked.

"I called him a waste of space and went into the kitchen to see if there was anything I could make for my lunch. He followed me and started yelling at me that I was the waste of space and I did nothing stuff like that," Jayden sighed "he called Ruby a skank and I flipped and started yelling."

Charlie raised an eyebrow "why did he call her that?"

Jayden shrugged "he's never nice to her I think he's jealous I have someone."

"But he has your mum," Charlie said.

Jayden laughed "she's his doormat all he wants her for is cleaning and cooking he doesn't give a damn about her."

"So the argument escalated where did the knife come from?"

"The kitchen, he was standing by the holder and grabbed it when I called him a drunk and said we'd be better off without him. He grabbed the knife and yelled he'd be better off without me, the he ran at me…I ran to the back door before he grabbed me and stuck it in."

"So you're confirming your father stabbed you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Jayden nodded "he pulled it out of me and stood back, he watched me for a second before running out the door…that's when I made my way to your place."

Charlie nodded and stood up "that will do for now…thanks Jayden," she smiled and put her pad away "you can call me if you need to add anything…I'll be back if I think of anything else I need to ask."

"What will happen now?" Jayden asked.

"I'm going to write up your statement and come back for you to sign it then your father will be arrested," she smiled "feel better," she said and walked out the door.

"Hey Charlie!" he called she stopped and turned back to him "…this wasn't the first time he's hurt me."

"I know," she nodded "we'll get him for the other times too," she smiled and walked out the door.

Ruby stopped her and kissed her on the cheek "thanks mum I love ya," she said.

"Love ya too sweetie I'll be back later, if not Heath will pick you up okay we've a lot of work to do could be an all nighter."

Ruby nodded "that's fine by me I'll call one of you anyway," she said and walked back to the seat by the bed.

"Okay bye," Charlie said and walked to the waiting area "Mrs Banks would you come with me please?" she asked.

Janet stood up "am I under arrest or something?" she asked darting her eyes everywhere.

"No, no," Charlie said and placed her hand on her shoulder "I just wanna ask you a few questions I won't keep you long….I'll drive you back here," she added when Janet's eyes went to Jayden's door.

She nodded and walked to the door "Jay I have to go with Charlie for a bit, I'll be back soon, call me if you need anything," she said and walked down the hall after Charlie and Brax.

* * *

Back at the station Charlie sat in her office she had filled Peter in and he was now at the house doing a search she had told him what to look for and where to look, she'd gone back to the hospital with the statement and Janet and had Will arrested and brought down…that was two hours ago he still hadn't said a word. Watson said all he had said when they arrived was 'you lot again' didn't even protest when she cuffed him.

Brax watched her from the door he knew the look on her face she was upset, walking in he shut the door and walked over to her, taking her by the hands he pulled her to her feet "he'll talk soon enough babe."

Charlie sighed and walked into him wrapping her arms around him "I can only hold him for twenty four hours- seventy two if they come back with the evidence. I just wish he'd talk so we could move along Jayden and Janet are scared out of their minds."

Brax tilted her chin "up you're doing all you can and it's getting to you," he said raising an eyebrow.

Charlie sighed again "it's not I'm just worried about them if he makes bail."

"We'll put an officer on Jayden's room they'll be fine and if Ruby is gonna be there I'll get Heath and Case to sit outside too," Brax said.

Charlie leaned up and kissed him "thank you," she said when she pulled back.

"What for?" he asked and stroked her cheek.

"For being here and helping really Brax you've been a great help today," she smiled.

Brax chuckled "might think about joining you."

"You wanna be a cop?" she giggled.

Brax chuckled "no I'm kidding between you and your brothers we don't need another cop in the family, but it was fun spending the day with my beautiful wife," he said and slipped his arms around her waist "and I haven't kissed you much all day," he said and lowered his head.

Charlie slid her hands up his chest and around his neck deepening it, pulling him closer she walked him back to her desk. She pulled back when someone knocked at the door "yeah?" she called and stepped away from him.

Peter walked in with three bags "got what you needed, the knife, the cloth and the shirt Will was wearing covered in blood," he said and placed them on the desk.

Charlie looked down on it and smiled "I think he'll talk now," she said and picked up the bags "Brax you'll have to wait here Pete you sit in on it with me," she said and walked out towards the interview room.

Walking in she sat across from him and placed them on the table "wanna tell us about these?" she asked.

Will looked down at the bags then back at her "not mine," he replied.

"We found them in your house Mr Banks, the knife buried out the back in your shirt-that shirt," Peter said pointing to it.

"So," he shrugged "doesn't prove a thing."

"Bet we'll find your prints on them though," Charlie said.

Will scoffed "of course you will it's my knife I have used it before so has my wife are you hassling her too?" he snapped.

"Thought it wasn't yours?" Charlie asked "and yes she's right next door with an officer she has some very interesting things to say."

Will's eyes widened slightly before he dropped his head and chuckled "she wouldn't open her mouth she knows better."

Charlie leaned forward she had to try with all her strength to stop herself from punching him "I think you'll find we have heard a few interesting stories like how she got that scar on her face for instance, or how your son broke his arm last year or a few ribs a few months before that, and to keep it up to date the burn mark on your wife's arm or your son being stabbed."

"He deserved it!" Will yelled and shot up out of his seat startling Charlie, he slammed his fists down on the table "thinking he's better than me! Him and that snot nose bitch of his!"

Charlie jumped up she was angrier than hell "that bitch of his is my daughter! If I were you I'd be very very careful what you say next!" she yelled.

Will sat back down he knew he'd dropped himself in it there was no walking away from this one "you gonna charge me or what I'm done talking."

Peter stood up and walked around the table and stood him up "Will Banks you're under arrest of attempted murder of a minor, the assault on several occasions of that same minor, and several charges of assault on Mrs Banks. You well be held in custody until your bail hearing is set, you refused a lawyer but for trial one will be appointed to you… do you have anything to add?"

"No," he muttered.

Charlie gathered up all the stuff and files walking to the door she opened it "I hope you get everything you deserve," she said and walked out of the room.

* * *

A while later Brax had gone home to check on Nathan Pete had gone home Charlie stayed behind to gather her thoughts before she went to see Jayden and Janet. She looked up when she heard footsteps "hey sweetie," she smiled when Nathan walked in and sat down "here I brought you this figured you hadn't eaten all day," he said and placed a sandwich down on her desk "it's your favourite."

"Thank you," Charlie smiled and picked it up "where's dad?" she asked as she bit into it.

Nathan chuckled "fell asleep on Cases bed not long after he got home."

Charlie shook her head typical Brax not able for a days work "did you walk here?"

"No Gary's outside waiting I just wanted to see how things were going, I went to see Jayden with Heath but he called Ty to pick me up."

"Okay, well he's okay now he'll be in for a few days," Charlie replied.

Nathan nodded and played with his fingers "mum?" he said and looked up at her "was his dad hitting them like Shayne was you and Rubes?"

Charlie sighed and put down the sandwich she sat looking at him for a minute before she stood up and walked around to his side of the desk she knew that wasn't what he wanted to ask he'd been to see Jayden he knew he was okay and what had being going on. She sat down on the desk and scooted closer to him "is there something on your mind?" she asked.

"What if you had died when he shot you?" he asked quietly "who would have looked after us then?"

"Aww baby you can't think like that," Charlie said and crouched down in front of him "I'm fine alright I'm not going anywhere-ever," she said squeezing his hand "what happened was very scary and horrible but were moving on from it."

Nathan nodded "he would have shot you again if I hadn't shot him…do you hate me for it?" he asked.

"What?" Charlie asked "no sweetie you did what you had to he was gonna kill me, I'm very proud of you I could never be mad at you don't ever think that," she said and pulled him into a hug.

"I know he did what he did but you loved him at some stage right?"

Charlie sighed and rested her cheek on his head "I did but not as much as I love dad the whole time I was with Shayne I missed dad so much, I wanted to be with him, I wanted us to be a family again."

"So why didn't you say anything to him-or him to you?" Nathan asked wrapping his arms around her "if neither of you were happy why didn't you give it another go?"

Charlie sighed again "Nate dad thought I was happy with Shayne I thought he was happy with Tegan we didn't say or do anything because we wanted each other to be happy."

Nathan nodded and pulled back "I better go before Gary falls asleep are you coming home tonight?"

Charlie smiled "yeah, I'm just gonna go see Rubes then I'll be home. We can watch a movie and get pizza," she suggested.

Nathan smiled "sure," he said and hugged her again "you bring the pizza I'll pick the movie," he said and walked towards the exit.

"And Nate!" she called after him "no die hard," she shook her head when he waved his hand in the air and kept going.

At the hospital Janet had gone home to get some sleep she felt safer knowing where Will was. Ruby sat there yawning every few seconds "babe why don't you go home?" Jayden chuckled.

Ruby shook herself awake and sat up "I'm fine," she yawned "I wanna stay here."

"Rubes you're wrecked you can hardly keep your eyes open please go home, I'll be okay on my own I'm just gonna sleep," he turned his head to the door when someone walked in "ah Charlie can you talk some sense into her?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled and looked at her half asleep daughter "won't go home?" she asked and sat beside her.

"What happened with his dad- did he admit it- what did he say?" Ruby fired.

"Yeah he did and he's been charged, we got him on the other times too," Charlie replied.

"Just like that?" Jayden asked.

Charlie nodded "just like that-he's not getting out any time soon he'll have his bail hearing in the morning but from the list of charges I doubt he'll make bail. He'll be sent to a hostel until he stands trial then he'll go to jail… don't worry he won't get near you or your mum again," she smiled.

"Thanks Charlie it wasn't me I was worried about, mum got so used to it she began to think it was normal," Jayden said sadly. "She lost her family and friends over him…hopefully she can get them back," he added.

Charlie felt sorry for Janet she knew what it was like lying and hiding things from those who love you "I'm going out with my friends on Saturday night-girls night tell her I said she's more than welcome."

Ruby smiled and stood up "I'm going to head with mum do you need anything before I go?"

"No I'm fine you get off, and thanks for everything you've done Charlie, I'll ask mum but she might take some persuading," he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled too "I can be very persuasive can't I Rubes?" she asked nudging her.

Ruby giggled "she can be, your mum will be going… we better go," she leaned in and kissed him "I'll be back first thing," she said and grabbed her bag glancing at Charlie.

"Night Jayden," Charlie called and walked out letting them say goodbye properly.

….

On the drive home Ruby turned to Charlie "that was a very nice thing you did back there mum, I know his mum she tells me how much she misses her sisters and her friends, she'd love a night down the pub or even a coffee with her mates…thanks."

Charlie smiled "she's no different than me sweetie, she finally spoke up things are gonna get hard for her now but I'd like to be around to help her out. She seems like a really nice woman she just needed to remember who she is and not what he wanted her to be."

Ruby sighed heavily "I felt so sorry for her, so many times I wanted to tell you but Jayden begged me not to he said he could handle it…I hated seeing him with all those bruises," she mumbled.

"He thought he was doing the right thing sweetie he was protecting his mum," Charlie replied as she pulled into Angelo's. "I need to get pizza for Nate we're watching a movie when we get home do you want anything?"

Ruby realised she hadn't eaten since this morning "yeah I'll come in with you," she said and climbed out of the car.

Ten minutes later they arrived home "Gary's here," Ruby said nodding to his car.

"Hayls too- Noah's probably here as well," Charlie said nodding to her car.

"Just as well we got extra then," Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah well I thought Heath would be here," Charlie giggled and climbed out, she grabbed the drinks while Ruby carried the pizzas inside.

Opening the door she frowned when the living room was empty "where is everyone?" Ruby asked.

Charlie turned to her as she heard laughing "out back," she said and walked outside. She shook her head "what's going on here?" she asked looking at all the people out the back.

Brax walked over to her "hey babe didn't you get my voicemail?" he asked and kissed her quickly.

"Was that before or after your nap?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Brax shot a glare at Nathan "did you rat me out mate?"

Nathan held up his hands "she asked and you know I can't lie to mum."

"That's my boy," Charlie giggled "so what is going on here I thought we were watching a movie?" she asked.

"That's my fault," Jessie cut in "Lynne and I decided to finally head home tomorrow and Heath of all people insisted he wanted to have a Barbie to send us off."

"Well you know your uncle any excuse to have a party… I'll put these in the oven," Charlie said and walked back into the kitchen.

Brax watched her go he knew something was off he went to follow her but Jack called him and pulled him over to the rest of the boys.

….

A while later Brax finally pulled away from the boys and went to find Charlie "Hayls have you seen Charlie?" he asked frowning when she wasn't with her friends.

"No, she hasn't been back out," Hayley said "I went into her she said she was just getting changed that was twenty minutes ago."

"Alright I'll go have a look," he replied and walked into the house "Rubes seen mum?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ruby asked and jumped up from the table.

"Never mind…go to bed princess," Brax said and dropped a kiss on her forehead as he walked by. Walking to his room he stuck his head in to find her lying on the bed, shaking his head he walked in and shut the door "you always take this long to get changed?" he asked and sat on the bed beside her. When she didn't reply he looked down on her and smiled she had fallen asleep.

Walking to the top of the bed he pulled back the covers and walked back to her, sliding his arms under her he lifted her into him and walked the few steps to the top and placed her in the bed. Pulling the covers over her he sat on the bed and leaned over her "I love you so much Charlie, sweet dreams babe," he whispered and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

He stood up and walked to the door stopping he looked back and smiled he couldn't still couldn't believe this was his life, that she was his again, that he had his family back together, smiling again he walked out the door and closed it quietly.

* * *

A while later Charlie jumped when her phone rang hello she mumbled sleepily "hey," Watson yawned "I'm about to leave but I thought you'd like to know Banks's hearing is at ten am tomorrow."

"Thanks Georgie," Charlie yawned it had been a tough day on them all "I know you're probably tired but we're having a party here if you wanna come over…I just woke up," she giggled.

"Sounds like a great party," she chuckled "yeah I'll stop by for an hour see ya in a few," she said and hung up.

Charlie rolled out of the bed she knew Brax had come looking for her at some stage pulling the door open she walked into the living room and shook her head Ruby was out cold in a ball grabbing the blanket off the back of sofa and threw it over it. As she walked into the kitchen Bianca walked in with Rocco in his car seat "you're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah," she yawned "it's getting late I'm fit for bed," she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "you go back to bed we all understand….Hayls is asleep out there anyway and Leah went to drop VJ off with the sitter she should be back soon."

Charlie nodded "is Heath not going with you?"

"Nah I told him to stay here with Jess- but Nate wants to come with me…he's already in the car, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded this wasn't uncommon Bianca was his godmother he was very close to her "I'll see you tomorrow then," she said and leaned down to the car seat "and I'll see you too buddy," she said and kissed him.

"Bye!" Bianca called and walked out to her car.

Charlie waved them off and closed the door she walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water she looked out the back and smiled as Jessie and Heath kicked a ball about he was Jessie's Godfather so they were close too. She jumped when arms slipped around her waist "hey baby," she smiled.

"Hey," Brax replied and kissed her shoulder "you feel more alive now?" he chuckled.

"No," she groaned "I'm so tired," she said and turned in his arms "thanks for putting me in the bed."

Brax kissed her "no problem babe," he said and stepped back "do you want a drink?"

"Nah I'll stick to water oh can you put Rubes into her bed she's worn out," Charlie said and walked over to look in at her. She walked to the door as someone knocked expecting Watson she pulled it open and smiled "hey…oh Janet hi," she said surprised.

"Hi," she said nervously "hope you don't mind me just turning up…I just wanted to say thank you, someone called me and said Will was going to a bail hearing in the morning."

"Don't be silly come in," Charlie said and stepped back.

Janet walked in and smiled at a sleeping Ruby "she's a credit to you Charlie, she's so strong," she said as Brax nodded to her before scooping her into his arms and carrying her to her room.

Charlie smiled "thanks," she said and walked into the kitchen "um we're having a get together my son lives in the city he's heading home in the morning…do you want to join us?"

"I'm so sorry I'll leave I don't want to intrude," Janet said and walked back to the door.

"It's fine Janet we should get to know each other and I'd like for you to meet the rest of the family, stay, I insist," Charlie said leading her into the kitchen "what will you have to drink?" she asked.

"Oh I'm fine thank you really," Janet said waving her off.

"You'll have a drink and you'll join us," Brax said walking by her "what will it be?" he asked.

"Um white wine if you have it please," she said and looked out the window "is that all your family?" she asked looking out at everyone.

"Our other son and three others are missing," Charlie replied "but yeah that's them," she said and handed her a glass "we can stay in here for a while if you feel more comfortable," she suggested.

"Yeah if you don't mind I'm not great around a lot of people," Janet replied and looked down.

"I was like that too you'll start getting back to yourself soon," Charlie smiled and pulled out a seat for her to sit at the table.

"Charlie can I ask you a question?"

"I'll leave you guys to it," Brax said and dropped a kiss on her forehead before he slipped out back.

"Go ahead," Charlie said and turned her attention back to her.

"When your bloke was…" she trailed off.

"Hitting me?" Charlie finished for her.

Janet nodded "yeah, did you ever feel like you wanted to die?"

Charlie nodded "yeah every day."

"What kept you from doing it… if you don't mind answering," Janet added.

"No not at all, I did think about it-a lot, once I came close. I was standing on the edge of the cliff looking down then I started to think what my kids and my family would do without me and how selfish I was being."

Janet nodded "me too," she rolled up her sleeve "I cut myself the I heard Jayden come in and felt so guilty, I told him I fell with a knife and it cut me…does it get easier?"

Charlie nodded "to look at me would you know what I've been through?" Janet shook her head "so yes Janet it does get better and it helps so much to have people around… Rubes mentioned you had sisters…maybe it's time you called them," she said cautiously.

"What would I say?" she asked "it's been years since I spoke to any of them they couldn't deal with me defending him all the time so they asked me to choose him or them and I stupidly went the wrong way."

Charlie nodded "the hardest thing I ever had to do was tell my family and friends what was really going on but trust me they'll be so supportive they'll want to help, call them."

Janet sighed "I don't know Charlie my eldest sister was pretty clear."

"Look Janet when Brax found out what was going on he took my kids away from me called me horrible things, but after a few hours he calmed down and came to see me, we talked and he said he'd stick by me-look at us now, I never thought we'd be back together. She may yell and call you names but just let her get it out…she'll come to you," Charlie replied.

Janet nodded "I called Jayden he said you asked me out for Saturday night."

"Yeah nothing crazy just me and the girls dinner and a few drinks in Angelo's are you going to come?"

Janet nodded "Jayden was pretty clear I was to get out and have some fun so yes Charlie I will be and thanks for asking me it's very kind of you."

"It's no problem…excuse me," she leaned back on the chair "it's open!" she called to the door.

"Hey!" Watson called and walked in, she walked into the kitchen and sat down "how's the party going?"

"Great as you can hear," Charlie giggled "Georgie this is Janet she's Jayden mum and she's gonna be joining us on Saturday."

"Hi I'm Georgina- I go out with Charlie's brother, great to have you aboard," she chuckled and stood up "I'm gonna go say hello," she said and walked out back.

"Do you fancy meeting everyone now?" Charlie asked.

Janet bit her lip and started to think "okay," she said and stood up "I have to start somewhere right?" she said and picked up her glass.

"That's right," Charlie said and followed her.

* * *

Later she stood by the door watching Janet she had clicked with everyone and they had made her feel so welcome and included her in conversation. Leah had returned and spent an hour talking to her about kids, Bianca had also popped back for something Nate had forgotten and ended up staying for a while.

Charlie smiled when Brax came over and handed her a glass "you did good babe?" he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "She fits in well," he chuckled and leaned on the wall beside her.

Charlie yawned and leaned into him "yeah she does, I'm glad she came look at her she looks happy to just be around people."

Brax wrapped his arm around her "she'll get back to herself soon enough she has you," he said and pulled her closer.

Charlie wrapped her arms around him and let out a happy sigh things were starting to look up for everyone, she was glad she could help someone that was exactly like her she still couldn't believe how fast things got back to normal, she hoped it would too for Janet she deserved a bit of happiness. She looked up at Brax and smiled.

"What?" he smiled back.

Charlie shook her head "just love ya is all."

Brax lowered his head and kissed her softly "love ya too babe," he said and kissed her again.

….

For the rest of the night the drink was flowing and everyone was merry. By the time everyone had finally left…which was about five am Janet Leah and Peter being the last to leave Charlie and Brax looked at the mess and decided to clean it later.

Grabbing her hand Brax dragged her into their bedroom and dropped into the bed "man am glad that day is over," he groaned.

Charlie snuggled up beside him "I think that one glass I had went right to my head I could sleep for a week," she mumbled and closed her eyes.

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "lightweight," he laughed.

"Hey you won't be saying that when I come home on Saturday- if I come home," she giggled.

Brax scoffed "you know as well as I do you'll be home."

Charlie sat up and rolled onto her stomach "what makes you so sure?" she asked and propped herself up on her elbows "I might go to an after party somewhere or back to one of the girls houses."

Brax scoffed again "you'll be coming home to me I know you, you'll fall in the door and take advantage of me while I sleep."

Charlie laughed "yeah right you'll be sitting up waiting on me like you always do."

Brax chuckled "I'm on the late Saturday anyway so I can keep an eye on you."

"How convenient," Charlie replied and raised an eyebrow.

"If you want me to swap with Liam I will," he offered.

Charlie tapped her finger against her chin "nah I'd rather look at you," she said and leaned up to kiss him "and of course I'll be coming home to you, nowhere else I'd rather be."

Brax pulled her closer "I love you so much I still can't believe we're back here."

Charlie moved so she was straddling him "I love you too I don't think you know just how much, I am so happy with you Brax I can be myself around you I love everything about you," she moved closer to him "I am the luckiest and happiest girl in the world."

Brax smiled and moved his hand around to the back of her head "nah babe I'm the lucky one, you gave me three beautiful kids and you married me and we got a second chance, I for one wouldn't trade it for anything, you guys are my life and always will be," he said and pulled her down to him "you're all I want," he mumbled and kissed her.

Charlie pulled back and smirked "so Mr Braxton how shall we end the night?"

"Well Mrs Braxton if you wanna scar the kids again you can take off those clothes and get down here to me," he chuckled.

Charlie lifted her top over her head and flung it to the floor "they've heard us before it won't kill them," she giggled and kissed him.

Brax rolled her under him "try being quiet this time," he said and pulled the covers over their heads kissing her passionately.

**And there we have our happy ending... sorry if there is any mistakes I'm so tired can't focus on it properly. **


End file.
